Dora Sanchez
by JessieRose
Summary: [COMPLETE]Dora once saved Jack's life, he repaid her by killing her parents. And yet she gave up everything for him, and now as the jealousy takes hold, her sanity slips away...
1. Prologue

__

Disclaimer - I don't own anything. But I wouldn't say no to Johnny! J 

Summary - The daughter of an important family is spending the holiday with her cousins, when a young boy is discovered washed up on the beach. After this her life will never be the same again. She has met with Jack Sparrow. Years later she will meet with him again, but in very different circumstances. . .

Prologue 

The guards are leering at me through the bars. It's clear what they're after. If only they knew who I was, who I used to be, they wouldn't dare. But then again, if they knew who I was, I wouldn't be stuck in this dirty grimy cell. 

I'm going to die soon, death by hanging, don't sound so bad. I mean five minutes right, five minutes and it's all over. Judging by the dull sun that it as this moment pouring into my even duller cage, I have but two hours. Two hours left on this earth. Two hours to realise where I went wrong. 

That's why I have decided to write it down, get it off my chest, like when bad people confess their sins to the bishop, and he pardons them in the name of God. I, too, want to be pardoned. 

It's hard to know where to start such a long complicated story. I mean does it start when my parents first told me we were moving to the Caribbean, or when I watched my home taken by flame and my parents with it. No even earlier then that, when I first found Jack Sparrow, a young helpless boy, washed up on the shores. 

Words conjure an image in a child's mind. I often listened to the visitors tales, back in England, of the rogues that plagued our seas, stealing booty that was not theirs, taking the innocence of women, and basically upsetting the entire justice system. But I got none of that, my first picture of pirates, were of gallant heroes, Robin Hood type figures, stealing from the rich and giving to the poor, it did not matter that the poor was actually themselves. 

But wait I do not have time to linger from the point, the sun is rising, and I have not long to live, not long to relate my tale before I too set out to meet my maker. 

The guards are still there, watching every move I make. If only they knew who I was, they would tremble with fear. There is still time, I could still take up my old identity and be spared. But if I did that, all that I am, all that I stand for would be dead already. No I will die, unrecognisable with the dirt and grime of my life plastered across my once pretty face. I will die under the name Sparrow gave to me, and I will embrace my death with open arms. 

I think it was a dying beggar who said this to my mother once, as we flaunted across the street in our fancy frocks. "It is not how you live, but how you die that counts." 

My family, the height of nobility, lived with such standing in England, that people ran from my father's steps in fear. The same occurred in the over run town of Port Royal. My father was feared, he had such power, the power to help people, he could have achieved greatness, instead he used to crush his people, and destroy their lives.

If I reclaim the family I once turned from, I would receive a merciful beheading, or even a pardon. But as a common girl with no birth or fortune, or name, I must die without question. I am no longer part of a noble family, and in my opinion never had been. I mean what is it to be noble? It is not a birthright, something you are born into. It is something you achieve. And if I was asked, who, in my opinion, was the most noble person I had ever met? It would be Jack, Jack all the way. 

But before I die, I have one last thing to do. This is my story, how I escaped my 'family', how I met up with Jack, how together we were free, and now how alone I shall die. This is my story, that I am writing in this grimy, forbidding cage with the hefty guards watching every flicker of my pen. A waste of ink they say. They wouldn't say that if they knew who I was.

__

A/N Please review (and be nice)! 


	2. Chapter One

A/N Next chapter of my story!!  
  
Thanks to Shiranai Seito for my first review!! Please R &R!!  
  
Chapter One  
  
I was only five years old when I first heard the name of Jack Sparrow. We were still residing in England, my mother a popular woman at court, and my father a money thirsty baron, sucking the land around him dry. We owned a large estate, just outside the outskirts of London, we also had in our possession a town house, near to court where my mother spent most of her days. My father preferred the quiet more productive life of the country land owner. Stealing food from the very mouths of the peasants that worked our lands.  
  
I lived happily, in my groove for many years, not seeing any further then I wished, shutting my eyes to the bad aspects of life, taking in only the goodness of my parents.  
  
We went on holiday, to spend a couple of weeks by the coast with my cousins. They owned a huge manor beside the sea, and my mother, who was suffering with her bones again, thought the sea air would do us all some good. It was hard for her to leave the court, and my father refused to leave his estate without running through the list over twenty times with his manager.  
  
But eventually we set off in our luxury carriage to cousin Rudolph's house beside the sea.  
  
As a five year old, who had never seen the sea before, it opened up a whole world of mysteries to me. And it was not long before I was begging cousin Rudolph for his stories of the smugglers, the wreckers and most importantly the pirates.  
  
Rudolph Harping was an ageing man, who struggled for attention at the best of times, when presented with an apt five year old who lapped up his every word he suddenly regained his former self, and was more alive I was told then he had been for the last ten years. His daughter and son in law, lived with him, and their children. I didn't think much of them, and hardly saw them the five weeks we spent in the house.  
  
"Tell me more." I begged, one evening. Rudolph sat by the fire, an open book perched on his lap. His daughter was sitting across from him, doing some needlework. He snapped the book shut.  
  
"I'll do better then that, my dearest Theodora. What say I take you down to the beach on the morrow and show you the caves?" He said, happily, ruffling my hair with his print stained hand.  
  
I smiled, my eyes shone with excitement. "Promise?" Asked the innocent child, I once was. He nodded and held up his right hand. "I solemnly swear that I will take you, weather permitting." That night, in my dreams, I was visited by the famous wreckers, shining their misleading torches on the rocks, the pirates plundering our shores, and the smugglers as they bundled their booty down the mazes of caves, carved long ago by the sea into the rocky cliffs.  
  
The next day I was awoken by the scurrying maids, dressed and breakfasted before Rudolph had even emerged from bed. I was sitting, waiting for him in the drawing room, amusing my five year old self, by pouring over a book on wreckers. Not reading of course, but the pictures were fascinating. I jumped up when the door opened, thinking it was cousin Rudolph. But standing in the doorway was the form of Roberto, Rudolph's grandson, and my third cousin.  
  
Roberto was two years my senior, and used this age difference to his full advantage. Everything I knew, he knew more, everything I did, he could do better. He grinned as he marched into the room. He picked up the book I was looking at.  
  
"What you doing in here?" He asked, innocence flashing briefly across his mischievous face.  
  
"Cousin Rudolph is taking me to see the caves."  
  
"I'm coming, too." He said, without hesitation. That basically summed Roberto up, he was not one to wait for an invitation, rather make one for himself.  
  
In due course Rudolph arrived, he was pleased to find his grandson a willing companion, as Roberto had never before shown any interest in the myths of the coast. But he could not bare the thought of me beating him at something, even it was so trivial as having seen the caves.  
  
Rudolph led us down the coast path. Roberto jumped on ahead, leaping down the steep steps, as sure footed as 'a mountain goat'.  
  
I lagged behind with my cousin, he helped me down the difficult bits, and I clung to his wrinkled hand. Eventually we reached the golden sands of the beach, Roberto was already there, kicking the sand into the sky with his brown boots. Rudolph told him off, but with no real conviction.  
  
Roberto raced on ahead, as we struggled across the dry sand. It slipped away from under our feet, making walking difficult. After about ten minutes we reached the rocks. Rudolph led us over them and into the mouth of a cave. It was large, and he could walk through it without having to duck his head. But with no light it was hard to see where we were going, and even Roberto gripped Rudolph's hand. The cave branched off into two separate ways.  
  
"You can't go that way, it's blocked off, and this way leads to a dead end."  
  
"Why's it blocked off?" Roberto asked, obstinately.  
  
Rudolph chuckled, merrily. "Ah, there is an ancient myth that the pirates gathered all their booty, and buried it in the cave. They blocked it off so none could ever reach it."  
  
"Can't we dig for it?" Roberto asked.  
  
Rudolph shook his head. "Is too dangerous, the cave could collapse if you start shifting the rock around. Come on." He led us back out into the daylight.  
  
We continued to walk around the beach for a bit, Rudolph talking all the while about the old stories and fables. Roberto ran along side him, eagerly asking questions, I was happy just to listen.  
  
It was there in the little cove we found the boy. I saw him first. "Look!" I shouted. "A person, a boy!" Rudolph dropped our hands and ran over to the figure, that lay unconscious half on the beach, half in the sea.  
  
Rudolph felt for the boy's pulse, and checked he was breathing before he picked up easily in his hands. "He's still breathing, poor boy. He must have been here all night, we must take him with us back to the manor, and call for the doctor."  
  
He began to walk back up the beach, holding the soaking, freezing boy delicately in his arms. "Roberto run ahead, get help."  
  
Roberto set off up the beach, back the way we had came.  
  
I stared into the boy's vacant face. I placed my small hands on his wet forehead, stroking the hair from his face.  
  
Once back at the manor we lay him down in one of the guest rooms, where the doctor attended him. After several days of care, food and warmth, he awoke. I was mystified, as he pushed himself up from the feather bed. He recollected nothing of how he had arrived on the beach, he talked little of his former life, and it was the general agreement that he should stay at the manor and work for his keep. And so Rudolph set him to work in the stables. And that is how Jack Sparrow appeared in our lives. 


	3. Chapter Two

A/N Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
I spent the rest of my five weeks at the manor with the fifteen year old boy, washed up on our beach. It was considered highly improper, and my mother was particularly appalled with my spending time with the 'stable boy'. Roberto too was interested, but only for a day or two, then he found a new hobby of bird hunting.  
  
The boy was grooming the horses when I first arrived.  
  
"She's called Pixie." I told him.  
  
He grinned.  
  
"And the other one, that's Daemon." I continued. Daemon was a frisky mare that Roberto rode, and Pixie was mine.  
  
"Morning Theodora." He said.  
  
I scowled. "Call me Theo."  
  
"Alright Theo." He said, ruffling my golden locks.  
  
"Oy, the maid spent hours on that!"  
  
He laughed.  
  
"So where are you from?"  
  
He shrugged. "It don't matter now, I'm here."  
  
"What about your family?" I asked.  
  
He shrugged again, and turned to Daemon. He jumped up on him, without a saddle and began to spur the horse on.  
  
"No! No, Jack, don't. You're not allowed to ride." I said, miserably.  
  
But it was too late, the groom came in to see what the noise was about. He screamed angrily at the sight of Jack riding, let alone riding without a saddle. He pulled Jack from the horse, and threw him to the ground.  
  
He began to beat Jack, and I cried in fear. But as I watched through the slits in my fingers, Jack pushed himself up, and began to fight back. Here he was a fifteen year old boy, fighting and winning a thirty two year old groom.  
  
Jack eventually threw the groom against the stable wall before turning to me. It was then I began to doubt who he really was. I ran away in fear, not that Jack would hurt me, but because I was scared of what he had just done.  
  
The incident wasn't reported. The groom decided to let it go, it was far too embarrassing to admit to being beaten by a fifteen year old scrawny lad washed up on the beach. But from that point, my picture of Jack changed. He wasn't a lost lonely soul, who had perhaps been the son of a merchant or ship builder. Jack was someone who had seen violence in his life, had had to fight to survive. The sea had served up an endless mystery in the unpenetrable form of Jack Sparrow.  
  
On my last day I went to say goodbye, I blinked back my tears, as I didn't want him to see a weakness in me. But I secretly envied the loud overbearing Roberto.  
  
The carriage took us back to London. And once there Jack was only mentioned once, as a nice exciting story to tell our guests about the coast and promote the kindness of our kin in Cornwall. A governess was engaged for me, and I was taught various subjects including maths and geography, none which I found very interesting. The only thing I liked was history.  
  
And the years wound on, we received letters from our cousins, and Mary Jane, her husband and their son Roberto visited us one summer, but that was all we heard. And as I grew older the activities of London, the dos and don'ts of a young lady and my busy life threw all thought of Jack from my mind. I was ten, and Roberto twelve, when we returned to the coast. And by that time, Jack Sparrow had left. He had just got up one morning and walked out, without a word of gratitude or goodbye, he had left, with no word as to where he was going, or if he would be back.  
  
The idea of never seeing him again upset me, but I could hardly remember him, as Roberto and I wondered once more into the caves.  
  
"Do you reckon there really is treasure behind these rocks?" I asked him.  
  
He laughed. "That was an old story gramps made up, honestly Theo, you need to grow up!"  
  
"Bet he didn't make it up."  
  
"Of course he did."  
  
I rested against the boulder that barred our way through the caves. But as I rested against it, it moved ever so slightly. Roberto pushed me out of the way, and flung his weight against the rock, it began to move, he continued to push, and I helped him.  
  
Eventually we had moved it enough to see behind it. There was just an open space, like a large store room. Roberto turned away in disgust. But I looked further into the room, my eyes adjusting to the dark, and there in the black I saw something glimmer. I bent down and reached behind the boulder, groping in the dark to find the source of the glimmer. I reached as far as I could go, and was about to pull my arm back when my fingers closed around something round and cold.  
  
Noticing that Roberto had left, I ran after him out of the cave, still clutching my hand around the thing I had discovered. Once in the light, I opened my hand, to reveal a single gold piece. Roberto tried to snatch it from me, but I closed my fist before he got a chance.  
  
"Where'd you get that?" He demanded.  
  
"From the cave." I said. At one time there must have been hordes of treasure behind that boulder, up until recently too. No way two children could have moved that boulder, not unless it had only just been moved. So when we were in the caves, those five years previously, we had been standing roughly a yard away from a fortune. 


	4. Chapter Three

A/N thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far!! I really really appreciate it. So once again many thanks!! ^_^  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Now as I sit here, still clutching the gold piece, Roberto failed to take from me. It symbolises the start of something new, or perhaps me noticing that something had changed ever since finding Jack washed up on the beach.  
  
The guards are sleeping now, I can hear them snoring and it is greatly distracting my work. How am I supposed to remember and write such accurate details when they are clogging up my mind with their pig like noises?  
  
The sun is getting higher with every word I write. It is strange that the sun, which usually shows life, is symbolising my death getting nearer and nearer. But once more I am straying from the point, thanks to the mindless snores of my watchful guards.  
  
I must press on with my story, for I have little time left.  
  
It was not long after the news of Jack's runaway when we left England for the Caribbean. My mother made a big fuss about the loss of court, and my father about the loss of his land, but the pull of the Caribbean was too great to avoid.  
  
The King had asked any families of high status, willing to leave England to go. He made my father governor of a small port side town called Port Royal. For his loyalty, my father was to be richly rewarded, and our house in the Caribbean was to be at least twice the size of the one we had in England.  
  
The crossing was of no consequence, nothing of interest happened. My mother was dreadfully seasick, and kept to her cabin. My father worried of his new responsibilities in 'cleaning' the crime filled Port Royal. But I spent my days contentedly, watching the waves crash against the side of our ship, dreaming of the pirates, that too sailed it's waters. I desperately hoped to cross their path on the high seas. But the crew set me straight.  
  
"If you crossed the path of a pirate, young miss, it would be the last thing ye ever did." They told me.  
  
However we arrived in Port Royal without meeting a single corsair. The house we were given was beautiful, the white pillars, were engraved with intricate patterns, the plants climbed the walls, and the balconies overlooked the luscious gardens at both the front and back of the house. My parents were pleased with the house, and I suppose I was in some ways, but I could not help comparing it to my home back in England.  
  
My father settled quickly into the roll of governor, my mother as governor's wife. But I could not settle so swiftly. I wandered the crime filled streets, watching the prostitutes as they openly sold their bodies on the streets. Glancing around me as the men filed out of the pubs as drunk as ever, and pick pockets roamed the streets stealing anything they could get their hands on.  
  
The docks were also an eventful place, I loved watching as the ships docked, and the worried wives, daughters and mothers scurried around in relief for the safety of their sailors.  
  
Crime had not decreased in the town since our arrival, but it seemed quieter, less blatant street crimes. My mother was enjoying her place in society with the finest ladies in Port Royal. We seemed to have reached a groove in life, and were happy to stay in it.  
  
And the arrival of a certain someone came to threaten our position in the groove. Roberto, now seventeen, announced his arrival, only days before he reached Port Royal. My mother was pushed to prepare the spare room for him, and my father eager to have everything in order for the arrival of his, well it was a complicated relationship, but for the arrival of Roberto.  
  
On his first impression of Port Royal, Roberto voiced his doubts of our being truly happy away from our native England. My mother shrugged his doubts aside with happy conviction that she loved Port Royal. My father, too, added a few words of praise. Roberto turned to me, for my opinion. "Port Royal is lovely, but it has one fault. It is and never will be England." I said, with a curtsy. I left the group to argue it out amongst themselves. It really didn't concern me what they thought of Port Royal.  
  
I tried to avoid Roberto, he had not changed from the seven year old I had once hated. He was still as forceful, arrogant and as annoying as ever.  
  
Everyday he was there, to join me on my walk, to accompany me to the library, or on my morning errands. My mother described his attentions as sweet. But there were a million people I would rather have attentions from then Roberto.  
  
My father was sceptical, clearly he imagined a better match for his daughter then the tearaway grandson of a distant cousin, but it was equally clear that he liked Roberto. So without fortune or name, Roberto was still a favourite with my father.  
  
"Where are you off to, Theo?" Roberto asked.  
  
"Nowhere special, do excuse me."  
  
"Well, I'll come with you."  
  
"Thank you but I would prefer to be on my own."  
  
"Nonsense, besides I would not trust to leave you on your own."  
  
"I beg your pardon." I said, shocked.  
  
"I mean no offence meant, my dearest Theo. Your father is doing an excellent job cleaning Port Royal, but it is still dangerous for a young women to walk alone."  
  
"I thank you for your concern, Roberto, but no one would dare touch me." I began to walk off, but he grabbed my arm.  
  
"Where you off to?" He repeated.  
  
"I'm going for a walk to the docks."  
  
"I'll come with you."  
  
"What part of no thank you don't you understand, Roberto?"  
  
"The no part." He said, with a grin.  
  
"Roberto." My father called through the open study window.  
  
I grinned. "Looks like your wanted."  
  
He scowled as he turned back to the house. I set off down the road with a sigh of relief. It was not that I disliked Roberto, but I had no opinion of him. I neither liked nor hated my arrogant cousin. He was certainly a good looking man, with definite charm to his countenance, and a certain likeable quality. But I refused his charms, and he was determined to tease me with his attentions.  
  
I fumed as I turned by the boy and walked under the arch of trees to the docks.  
  
A long awaited merchant ship had arrived, the docks were covered with relieved mothers, wives and children. I happily dispersed myself in the crowd, watching as the happy couples embraced with relief.  
  
Then I caught sight of the ship, with shock. It was 'listing near the scrubbers', had taken a thorough beating, and was close to sinking. How on earth had the ship ended up in such a state?  
  
Then I heard the hurried conversation of a mother and her sailor son. What I heard chilled me to the very bone.  
  
"It were pirates, mama, they attacked us on the way back from Tortuga." He said.  
  
"Pirates." She squealed.  
  
The seventeen year old nodded. "Yeah, we were gonna fight 'em, but you won't believe who it was."  
  
"Dear?"  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow!" The mother exclaimed.  
  
"That's right and you've heard the tales of that pirate, you don't mess with Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
I couldn't believe it, I hadn't thought of Jack for years, but now? No way, it must be a different Jack Sparrow, I thought miserably. I fought my way out through the crowd.  
  
I couldn't believe it, I collapsed on to a near by bench. How could that innocent stable boy, washed up on a Cornish beach turn into a bloody thirsty pirate? 


	5. Chapter Four

Thanks to every one who has reviewed!! ^_^  
  
Chapter Four  
  
It was after my discovery at the docks, that I took it on myself to find out everything I could about Jack Sparrow. But it appeared little was known about his life before he became a pirate. There was plenty of frivolous looks from the local girls as they mentioned Jack Sparrow, these looks changed to the dark and sinister frowns of the British Navy Officers.  
  
"Worst damned pirate on the seas." One of them told her.  
  
"The worst, you mean he is not a good pirate?"  
  
"I do not know of any good pirates, young miss."  
  
I laughed, politely, and left the officers to their work.  
  
It was not long before Roberto found out what I was up too. It vexed me greatly, I had always despised having a shadow, now I was stuck with an arrogant big headed one. I was sure that Roberto did not want to be my shadow, rather for me to be his. But it was clear that would never be, so he trailed behind me like a spoilt puppy dog, that just refused to go.  
  
"Why are you searching for Jack Sparrow?" He asked. "Jack Sparrow? Jack Sparrow? Where have I heard that name before?"  
  
I broke free from his iron grasp. "Probably talk." I said, attempting to turn away.  
  
"Wait a second. Jack Sparrow? He was the boy washed up on the beach, the one who stayed as stable lad for a few years before leaving without a word."  
  
"Well done." I said, sarcastically.  
  
"Why are you looking for him?"  
  
"Aren't you interested? In the slightest bit bothered what happened?" I demanded.  
  
He laughed. "I marvel at your youth, sometimes I forget how very young you are."  
  
"I am only two years younger then you." I said, angrily. If there was one thing that bothered me, it was people referring to my youth. I wasn't a child.  
  
"Two years can sometimes be a lot."  
  
"Anyway we were not discussing my age, but my interest in Jack Sparrow."  
  
"Indeed, if it persists I shall be forced to tell your father."  
  
I gasped. "What makes you think my father doesn't already know?"  
  
"I hardly imagine he would approve of his daughter chasing after a pirate."  
  
"I am not chasing after a pirate, I am merely making a few inquires."  
  
"Well, allow me to help you. At least then I can be assured of your safety."  
  
I tried to turn away, but he stopped me. "Besides I already know a lot more then you."  
  
"Why? What do you know?"  
  
"Shall we?" He said, holding out his arm for me to take. After a few seconds hesitation, I took it. He led me down the docks, and for a walk through the town.  
  
"So tell me." I said.  
  
He smiled. "Jack Sparrow is one of the most notorious and wanted criminals this world has ever seen."  
  
I gasped. "To think that that sweet innocent boy turned into such a. . ." I began.  
  
"Sweet and innocent?" My cousin sneered. "That boy caused so much trouble its unbelievable. He stole food from the kitchen, rode the horses bare backed, abused the other stable boys. . ."  
  
"I don't believe it." I said, adamantly.  
  
"You haven't heard the worse, the stable master found him fornicating with the maids."  
  
I shook my head. "No way."  
  
Roberto grinned. "I wish you had such a good opinion of me as you do of this pirate."  
  
"When you have done something to deserve my good opinion you shall have it."  
  
He laughed again. "Have I not, dear cousin?"  
  
I pulled my arm away. "If all you have to tell me is lies, I'd rather not hear it!"  
  
"It's not lies, but if you can't accept it, maybe you are younger then what I first thought."  
  
I stopped short of leaving him. But in my heart of heart, I knew what he said to be true. My thoughts went back to that day when Jack had attacked the groom.  
  
"See, you know I'm right."  
  
"I want to find him."  
  
"What? Little Theo? I draw the line there, you can't go looking for trouble." Roberto said.  
  
"Ha, look who's talking!"  
  
"I don't look for trouble, it looks for me."  
  
I laughed.  
  
He smiled, and took my hand, raised it to his lips and kissed it. "I'm going to protect you, Theo, from whatever trouble you decide to throw yourself into."  
  
"And why on earth would you want to do that?"  
  
"I promised your father." He said, with a grin.  
  
"Thank you but I do not require a babysitter."  
  
"Oh I think you do."  
  
"And what gives you the right to make such a presumption?" I asked.  
  
He smiled. "I know where the pirate is."  
  
"Where?"  
  
He grinned. "It'll cost you."  
  
"Cost me what?" I asked, suspiciously.  
  
"That piece of gold you found when we were little, in the caves, by the sea. I trust you still have it?" He asked.  
  
I scorned. "I still have it, and I would not part with it, especially not for one of your useless lies."  
  
"I don't lie."  
  
"Oh look Roberto?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your nose is growing." 


	6. Chapter Five

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far!! ^_^ Is anyone actually reading this?? Please review!!  
  
Chapter Five  
  
The sun continues to creep higher in the sky, the guards are snorting and snoring, distracting my writings. My hand is hurting, and my eyes stinging through the lack of light, and having to stare at my rushed almost illegible scrawl. But I can't give up now. I can't die, leaving this incomplete. I shall be as persistent as dear Roberto was as he chased me round Port Royal, trying to turn my attentions from Jack in a more desirable direction, towards him.  
  
But at the bold, and excusable, modest age of fifteen, I was eager to escape from the groove in which society had placed me. I was no longer content to be my parent's paraded doll, they're show off toy for visitors, I wanted to be Theodora Harping, independent in my own right. But how could I be independent with a shadow/protector trailing me everywhere?  
  
Not that Roberto forced his attentions on just me, I heard tell of his dealings with the town girls, if such stories arrived at the ears of my father, Roberto would be thrown from the house. But I was no snitch, I could not tell my father of Roberto's night time activities. Maybe I did have some feelings for my eccentric cousin, maybe he reminded me in some ways of Rudolph.  
  
As the days went on, I attended various balls and banqueting ceremonies, my mother insisted it was necessary and waved aside my protest. Roberto accompanied me to act as chaperone, I thought it cheeky of him to usurp my father's position. But father sat back and let it happen, and I began to get worried.  
  
Father no longer approached things with his usual zest, even the smallest activities seemed a trial to him, and my mother was constantly fussing over his health. When I asked I was greeted with an embarrassing, stony silence, in which I decided never to breach the topic again.  
  
"You should not be a wondering by yourself, Miss Theo." Roberto said, as he rushed to catch up with as I headed towards the docks.  
  
"I am surprised to find you up, Roberto." I replied, briskly.  
  
"What on earth do you mean by that? I know I'm not much of a morning person. . ."  
  
"Clearly." I said, with a look of disapproval at his crumpled suit.  
  
He brushed him self down and held out his arm, I took it reluctantly.  
  
"I'm thinking of paying a trip to Tortuga, I thought you might wish to accompany me."  
  
"Really?" I said, happily. And for the first time in my life, I was happy to walk along side Roberto as he chatted endlessly about the virtues of Tortuga, and how much I should enjoy it.  
  
"My father. . ." I said, hopelessly.  
  
"I'll talk to him, he trusts me, he knows you're safe with him." And protectively, he pulled me closer to him as we walked past the drunken louts as they spilled from the pub. One reached out and tentatively stroked my blond curled hair. I shrunk away from them. Roberto stepped between me and them. They laughed, and tried to pull my hair again. I screamed, as one grabbed me from behind.  
  
The group, that we assumed as just drunken louts, turned out to be much worse. One by one they pulled knife and sword from their clothes. They were pirates. There was no one near by, we had taken a short cut down a back ally, we were alone.  
  
Roberto pulled a gun from his pocket, I was as surprised as the pirates. I had no idea he carried such an implement, the symbol of death my father called it. He refused to have them in the house, they had to be kept in the lodge in the garden.  
  
The pirates looked at it wearily, as Roberto brandished it at the nearest one. Then they grabbed me. The man stepped forward, dressed in ragged trousers and tattered shirt, a scraggy beard pouring from his dirty chin, he pressed the cold metal to my bare neck. I screamed softly.  
  
"Drop it, mate." He sneered.  
  
"Theo!" Roberto called.  
  
I couldn't speak, the blade was so close to my neck, I was too scared to talk.  
  
"Drop it." The man yelled again, pulling me backwards, aggressively.  
  
Roberto flung the gun aside. He held his arms out by his sides. "What is it you want? We have nothing."  
  
"I wouldn't say that. I'll have your lady friend for a start!" One called. Roberto stepped forward, towards me but he was held back.  
  
My heart began to beat so heavily that I was sure he could hear it, as my captor sneered into my face.  
  
"What's going on 'ere?" A slurred voice said from, behind.  
  
My captor spun round, taking me with him. Roberto had just been knocked to the ground, he got up gingerly, dusting his scruffed suit.  
  
My captor dropped me from his gasp, and I found myself staring miserably into the grinning eyes of a handsome, roguish man. He was a pirate, I could tell that instantly from his attire. He carried a gun, and a sword, I caught them glinting in the sun, I swallowed with fear. His black dreadlocked hair, was decorated with beads, and his head covered with a red bandanna. He held a bottle of rum in his hand, which he took a swig of before continuing.  
  
"You were s'pposed to be back over an hour ago." He slurred, once more. But he wasn't looking at the other pirates, he was staring directly into my scared eyes. My hands were shaking, I knew that, and he did. I saw his eyes flick to them and back to my eyes with a grin. He stepped closer to me, and I stepped back.  
  
"Back to the ship now." He said, drinking the last of his rum, and throwing the bottle, with a smash against the wall.  
  
"Aye cap'n." My captor muttered. He beckoned to the others, and they followed him. One pressed Roberto's gun into the captain's hands as they walked passed.  
  
The pirate examined the gun, he swirled the barrel around in his deft fingers, checking for bullets. He grinned, stepped forward, and touched my face. I stepped back, shocked, no man had done such a thing before, except Roberto, and he was my cousin. Roberto, too, caught the insult, he stepped forward, as though to protect me. The pirate grinned.  
  
"If I wanted you, girl I coul' 'ave you, and there's nothin' he coul' do about it." He said, with a laugh, stroking my face as I backed against the wall.  
  
"You'd have to go through me first, before I'd let you hurt, Theo." Roberto said, strongly.  
  
The pirate grinned, and raised Roberto's gun, aiming it at him.  
  
"No!" I screamed. "Please don't."  
  
He turned back to see my agonised face, the tears beginning to prick in my eyes. I was far more scared of this man, then I had been of the other five.  
  
Once more he caressed my face, wiping my pluming tears away. "I'm not gonna hurt you love."  
  
"Please leave us." I stuttered.  
  
He grinned nastily, and began to feel my body, I squirmed, uncomfortably. Roberto watching helplessly. Then he found what he was after, something valuable, a memory of the day. Unfortunately it was my gold piece I had found so many years ago in the Rudolph's cave.  
  
He looked at in surprise.  
  
"Where did you get this?" He shook me angrily.  
  
I didn't reply.  
  
"Where did you get this?"  
  
When I still didn't answer he slapped me merciless across the face.  
  
Roberto stepped forward angrily. But the pirate had his gun pointed at my head. "Where'd you get it from?" He insisted.  
  
"From. . .from the cave." I stuttered.  
  
"Cave?"  
  
"On the Cornish Coast."  
  
The pirate smiled, tossed the gold coin into the air, and caught it again in one swift, graceful movement.  
  
I wriggled out of his grasp, he barely noticed. He clutched the coin in his grubby hand, and muttered a few words I did not catch.  
  
"Where are the others?" He demanded.  
  
"There were no others." I insisted.  
  
"If you're lying. . ."  
  
"Please sir!" I begged. "I am not lying."  
  
"You live in Cornwall?"  
  
"I was visiting my cousins." I found the question strange but dared not remain silent.  
  
He grabbed me. "You're coming with me love."  
  
"No. . ." I began, miserably, but Roberto took over.  
  
"She is not." He said, forcefully.  
  
The gun was still held to my held, I felt the cold metal, pointed towards my temple.  
  
The pirate ignored him. "Now you can come willing, which I seriously recommend, or you can come by force."  
  
"I'm not coming." I replied.  
  
He grabbed my arm, I spun round, looking for passers by anyone who would stop and help, but his hand went over my mouth. And he drew my head close to his. He whispered in my ear.  
  
"By the way, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Heard you was looking for me Dora." 


	7. Chapter Six

A/N Wow thanks for all the reviews!! And now I am FINALLY updating!! Yay!!  
  
Chapter Six  
  
After that I didn't struggle. After all I had nothing to fear, this was the Jack Sparrow, the boy washed up on our beach. How could I fear the boy, I had admired so much during childhood, and searched for in my older years?  
  
He noticed the change, it would have been impossible not too, he grinned wickedly.  
  
Roberto stepped forward, he had to protect my honour, though his countenance had dropped. He no longer had the appearance of a well groomed gentleman, in fact an old expression springs to mind, he looked as though he had been dragged through a hedge backwards.  
  
"Leave her alone." He said, coldly.  
  
The pirate grinned even more, fingering the gun in his hand. "I'll like to see you try." He said, as Roberto stepped forward.  
  
Roberto lunged, but Jack was too quick, he threw me aside, and clobbered Roberto on the head, with his gun. I screamed as he fell to the ground. The seconds seemed like hours, as I stared at his figure my eyes roving to detect movement. And then the soldiers arrived. Captain Jack Sparrow looked at me helplessly before running away down the ally. It was only after he had gone I realised he had stolen my gold coin.  
  
I knelt down beside Roberto, two of the soldiers had stopped to help the others had chased after the pirate.  
  
"Is he going to be alright?" I asked.  
  
The soldier nodded. "Are you okay, young miss?"  
  
I nodded. "Yes thank you."  
  
"He didn't. . ." The soldier broke off unable to phrase his question. I understood him perfectly, I had heard many tales of pirates.  
  
"The only thing he stole sir, was my gold coin, nothing of value. He did not take my honour if that is what you were referring to."  
  
The man bowed his head before moving on, after the others. Roberto was carried home, and cared for by a nurse. I was by his side all day and far into the night. I was scared he was dying. My father seemed delighted with my concern, and encouraged me to spend time with Roberto. Eventually the doctor gave the all clear, and Roberto began to sit up and take note of things. He had suffered a severe wound to the head, and my father was desperate to capture 'the man responsible'. I don't know why, but I did not mention Jack Sparrow's name, and though my father badgered me for details I surrendered none. I was so sure, in my childish innocence that Jack had not meant to hurt Roberto as severely as he had done. I also emitted to mention Roberto's gun. I was sure father would not approve of such an implement being carried round.  
  
Roberto was not one to lay long in bed, so as soon as he was well enough, he was up.  
  
"Roberto." I said, happily, as he arrived down for breakfast.  
  
He grinned at me.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"Couldn't be better!" He laughed.  
  
My father beamed. "That's the spirit."  
  
My mother smiled. "I am glad to hear you're sounding better, Roberto. Your mother has written, inquiring after your health. I am dearly glad I can write back with good news."  
  
"No need." Roberto said. "I shall shortly be returning to England, it would be a waste of paper Aunt, when I can tell her my self.  
  
"You're returning to England?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"You can't, not so soon after your accident." I said, hurriedly, blushing.  
  
"It was no accident, Theo. That man tried to kill me. . ."  
  
"I am sure he did not."  
  
"Do you know something?" He demanded, picking up on my gentle tones.  
  
I shook my head hurriedly.  
  
"I intend to find him, and sort him out. He could have killed me and kidnapped you fair cousin, I cannot allow such a slur on our family to pass."  
  
"Oh Roberto, it is over now. Leave it where it belongs, in the past. Now why must you return, do you not like Port Royal?"  
  
"I am loathe to leave the gracious town, but it is the company I am leaving that shall be the hardest to bear." He gently raised my hand to his lips, and kissed it.  
  
"Then why must you leave?"  
  
"My family is missing me."  
  
"I am your family."  
  
He rested his hand on my shoulder. "I would love to remain here, I will come back soon I promise. Besides I have a score to settle."  
  
"Your not still going on about that pirate are you?"  
  
"Oh dear, Theo, you are but a child, you would not understand such matters."  
  
In that moment, I hated him. How dare he call me a child? He was the childish one, harbouring such a vendetta against a man, who meant him no ill will. He turned and left, to pack he said, but I saw him leave through the front door. He had gone to inquire about the whereabouts of a certain pirate. I didn't think it would be long. . .and it wasn't.  
  
"That pirate," He said, storming into the drawing room, where I was sitting, reading. "You won't believe this."  
  
"Yes," I said, cautiously folding the book away.  
  
"It's Jack Sparrow the boy we found that summer."  
  
I gasped, as he expected me too. "Jack Sparrow?" I exclaimed. But I was never any good at acting.  
  
"You already knew." He said, coldly.  
  
I shook my head in horror. "Roberto, I swear I did not."  
  
He grabbed my shoulders, and stared into my lying eyes. "You knew, and you didn't tell me. Why? Why were you covering up for him?"  
  
I couldn't stand it any more. "Roberto, I am sure he meant us no harm. He saved us from those men, you must remember."  
  
"They were his crew." Roberto shouted, angrily.  
  
"Roberto, please. He meant us no harm, he did not mean to hurt you so badly. . ."  
  
"He took your gold coin."  
  
I sighed. "Please Roberto. . ."  
  
He shook his head. "He could have taken your honour, he could have taken my life."  
  
"Both things are still intact, so no harm done."  
  
"No, I can't just let this go!" He yelled.  
  
My father barged into the room. "What is the meaning for all this shouting, Roberto?" He demanded.  
  
"Uncle, I have learned the name of my attacker, the man who threatened your daughter."  
  
My father was listening with rapt attention. I had never seen him so interested in what another had to say. It was clear however that the whole business was a matter of honour, as Roberto said they could not let pass such a slur.  
  
"Megan." My father called.  
  
The maid ran into the room, and curtsied. "Kindly fetch the commodore."  
  
Megan nodded. "I'll send young Frankie at once sir." She said, before leaving.  
  
I took one look at my father before following her out.  
  
"Megan." I said. "Kindly do not bother Frankie, I am sure he has far more important things to be attending to, I shall fetch the commodore myself."  
  
She looked surprised, but knew better then to question. "Very well, miss."  
  
I set off down to the town, no idea what I was going to do next, but that I had to buy Jack some time  
  
I made no rush as I strolled through the crowds. My mind was in a whirl, I couldn't understand why Roberto wouldn't let the matter drop. I couldn't understand why I was trying to protect Jack.  
  
I knocked on the commodore's office, and stepped inside.  
  
"My father would like a word, Commodore Harrison."  
  
He stepped up from us charts, quite a young man to be a commodore, but powerful. He had several ships under his command, and the men bowed to his command without question. But he did not exploit this power, and was quite a nice gentleman when you got talking to him.  
  
"Ah, Miss. . ." He began, trying desperately to remember my name. I laughed. You could ask him any question about the ships, the army or the sea, and he would answer at once, but anything to do with conventional life failed him.  
  
"Miss Harping."  
  
"Of course, Governor Harping." He smiled, folding up his map.  
  
"You are planning another venture?" I asked, it had not been long since he had returned to shore. In fact it had been his ship that had been attacked by Jack. It was when I had first heard Jack Sparrow's name, that day by the docks.  
  
He tucked the maps away in the top drawer. "We are only thinking about it, Miss." It might have been my imagination, but he did not seem willing to talk. So I turned and left the office.  
  
He went to my father's house, I saw him leave as I sat watching. There was no point returning, there was nothing I could do for Jack now, or so I thought.  
  
I couldn't figure out why I was helping Jack, or even if I was indeed helping him. But something had passed between us that day. I had seen the boy I knew in the man before me. 


	8. Chapter Seven

A/N Wow!! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!! A craftsman/woman likes to hear his/her work is appreciated!! ^_^  
  
Chapter Seven.  
  
Roberto returned to England, and an odd quiet fell on the house, rather like the quietness that surrounds me now as I sit writing this, in my last moments of this Earth. I say of this Earth, 'cause no one knows what happens when you die, no one's lived through it, to return to tell the tale. So anything could happen. . .I'm not scared, I'm gonna face it just like Jack told me to, just like Jack will.  
  
The Commodore left shore, he was still disinclined to mention to where he was heading, just whispered conversations between my father and himself. Another strange thing was they left at night, rather then the grand celebration that usually took place. Surely only someone to hide sneaks out at night? I was nearly sixteen when the commodore returned, bringing Jack Sparrow with him.  
  
There was a massive commotion down at the docks, as soon as I heard the noise I escaped the clutches of my governess and set off. The Commodore had returned, and he was not alone.  
  
I saw them he drag him ashore. His hands were in chains, and his feet barely touching the ground, he was clearly making it as hard as possible. There was a grin across his injured face, but the lack of alcohol was clearly affecting him. His eyes fell on me, and he winked.  
  
I raced after them, clutching my dress in my hands, to prevent it dragging along the floor. It was hard to run in my shoes, and I slowed to a quick walk, watching carefully as they took Jack away. Poor Jack, I thought, all alone. . .wait a minute. . .he was all alone. . .that couldn't be right. I spun round, and my eyes scanned the docks, where was his ship? His crew?  
  
"Excuse me, commodore?"  
  
"Ah, Miss. . .erm. . ."  
  
"Harping. But never mind about all that, what are you arresting that man for?"  
  
"This one, miss Harping?" He said, as the soldiers pulled Jack past.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Don't you recognise him, he tried to abduct you, and nearly killed your cousin. He attacks ships and ports, and is a threat to every man honest or otherwise."  
  
"Well, I'm sure he did not mean to do it, he can explain everything at his trial. . ."  
  
"Trial? Miss Harping you are clearly not in tune with the justice system, miserable criminals like him do not get a trial, he was caught red handed."  
  
"But. . ."  
  
He shook his head, and began to walk away.  
  
"What about his crew?"  
  
"There were no crew, no ship either, it's my belief he was marooned."  
  
"Wait. . ."  
  
"Sorry, Miss Harping, lot's to do. Kindly give my regards to your parents." He said, strolling off after his men.  
  
I turned to leave, but could not resist a glance back, Jack was trying to talk the soldiers round, I shook my head. These were men of honour, they would not turn for a few shillings.  
  
I ran into the drawing room, where my mother sat working on the tapestry.  
  
"Where's Father?" I demanded.  
  
She scowled at me. "Theodora will you walk out, close the door. Knock and come in properly, then ask me what it is you want. I will not abide ill mannered children."  
  
"I'm not a child." I barked before running out, and heading towards the study.  
  
I knocked on the door, and without waiting for an answer barged in.  
  
"Father. . ." I began. But the room was empty. I collapsed in his chair and stared at the desk in front of me. Why was I doing this? I didn't own this pirate anything. Why was I trying to help him?  
  
I was still sat there when the door squeaked open.  
  
"Theodora." My father thundered.  
  
I jumped up. "I came to find you."  
  
"Sit." He said, snapping the door shut. "Your mother tells me of your insolent behaviour. . ."  
  
"But sir, I'm not a child any more."  
  
"Exactly, so why do you still act like one?"  
  
I shook my head. "Look someone's in trouble, and you always told me to help someone, when they were in trouble."  
  
"And who is this person?"  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
Her father thought for a moment or two. "The commodore has informed that a man bearing the same name is to be hung on the morrow. I take it it is him to whom you are referring."  
  
I nodded. "But you don't understand. He's the boy, the one we found on the beach, Roberto and I when I was five. We took him in. . .he was a stable boy. . ."  
  
"In that case we have given him one chance and he has done nothing to justify another."  
  
"Father, please." I said, staring into his cruel eyes.  
  
He glared back at me. "You're begging me to save the miserable life of a pirate. A man who thinks or feels nothing for you. Why?"  
  
But I could not answer his question, because I did not know myself. Or maybe I did. Looking back to my life before we found Jack, I had lived in the shadows, nobody had noticed me, I was just 'Harping's daughter'.  
  
"He was the first one to ever notice me. He listened when I talked, he looked past my gender and age and saw the person underneath."  
  
My father was horrified by my talk. He sent me from the study saying if I mentioned the pirate again 'I would not know what had hit me'.  
  
That night I could not sleep, Jack Sparrow haunted my mind, and all I could think of was him sitting alone in the grimy prison cell, waiting for the morning. Eventually I threw the bed covers off and clambered to the window. The scene that greeted my tired eyes made me scream out. The whole of Port Royal was ablaze.  
  
I could smell the smoke as it took Port Royal in it's grasp. It was another shock to me, to find our dear house also coated in orange flames. I stood by the window, unable to move, paralysed with fear. I ran to the door, and pulled it open, but the smoke poured in making me choke, I slammed the door shut, my hands trembling as I collapsed on the bed.  
  
I grabbed my bed covers and draped them over me, as I once more tried the door. I had no choice, I could not escape through the window. I pushed the door opened, and the smoke enveloped me, making me splutter as I attempted to walk down the hallway. Through the smoke I saw a figure, and suddenly Frankie grabbed me.  
  
"C'mon young misses." He coughed, as he guided me towards the stairs.  
  
"Pa!" I said, miserably, as he led me down the steps. The fire was licking up our entrance hall, and he threw me over the flames, before jumping himself. The cool midnight air refreshed my polluted lungs as I gasped it in, but the putrid smell still filled my nostrils. And tears blazed my eyes as I stared up at my burning house.  
  
"Where's Mama?" I demanded, as I got my breath back. The fire had reached the top of the house, the roof began to collapse, Frankie pulled me backwards, but I dodged his iron grasp. I wanted to go back inside, I couldn't leave my parents.  
  
I opened my mouth to shout, but the words didn't come out as I choked back a sob.  
  
"Frankie, Frankie, my parents." I spluttered.  
  
He shook his head. "I'm sorry misses."  
  
"No, no!" I choked, this time from grief rather then the smoke.  
  
"C'mon." He dragged my through the gate as the house fell on it's foundations.  
  
We ran through the town, avoiding the fire fighting crew, pushing our way through the crowds. It seemed the whole of Port Royal was awake, watching as the fire took away their livelihoods, their family. The screams and shouts, cries and yells deafened my ears, as Frankie clung to my sweaty palm. But what happened was inevitable. I reached out, but the groom was no longer there, the crowd had taken him from me.  
  
I shook my head, trying to keep calm. I ran to the only place I knew, the docks. They seemed to be the only place that had not been caught by the fire. There was a strange ship in dock, a ship I had never seen before.  
  
Then my mind whirred, I felt dizzy and almost feel to the ground. I laugh now, as I remember my reaction, but back then I was terrified. The ship that greeted my eyes, it was none other then the Black Pearl.  
  
And The Black Pearl meant. . .  
  
As I hand touched my shoulder I screamed and spun round.  
  
"Dora." Said that slurring voice. Jack Sparrow was grinning down at me, surrounded by his pirate crew.  
  
I fainted.  
  
A/N Okay, so Jack needs Dora. . .why? Well, it has something to do with their experiences together as children!! Anyway please R & R, and I'll post my next chapter as soon as possible. Savvy? 


	9. Chapter Eight

A/N okay I need reviews to carry on with this story!! Many Thanks!! ^_^  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
When I awoke, I jumped up in horror. I was in some sort of cabin, the rocking motion of the waves, which I had never made me ill before, began to make me sick. I ran to the door, and tried to open it, I pushed with all my strength, but it wouldn't open, it was locked.  
  
I couldn't get the pictures of the fire from my mind, but the thought of water made me positively ill. I was trapped. I tried angrily to calm down, to slow my breathing back down to normal. I lay my hands on my chest trying to even out my wild gulps for breath. Eventually when the first shock had subsided I managed to take a look around. Not that my scared, tired eyes took in much detail. I noticed the important things, the lack of the key in the lock, the solid wooden walls that surrounded me, the little light closing in on me. When I closed my eyes all I saw was the licking, orange flames, but opened my sights were not greatly improved. All that met my eyes was the closing in walls of my prison.  
  
I laugh back on my fears as I sit here now. They were unfounded, I did not need to fret as I sat in that luxurious cabin, though it did not seem luxury at the time. I scorn my idea of a prison, I sit in a real one now.  
  
It was about an hour later when a key turned in the lock and the door was slowly opened. Jack stood in the doorway.  
  
"Okay love?" He asked, with a grin.  
  
I didn't reply.  
  
He walked over to me, and sat beside me on the bed, putting his arm around my shoulder. I was appalled at his familiarity with me, Roberto would have killed him. But, I reminded myself, Roberto wasn't here, and my main objective had to be to stay alive.  
  
"The fire. . ." I began.  
  
"Started by my men, didn't think I was gonna rot in prison did you, Dora?"  
  
I shrugged his arm from my shoulder. "You started it on purpose?" I exclaimed.  
  
He shrugged it aside, as though it was no big deal.  
  
"You're a murderer."  
  
"And. . ."  
  
"You killed my parents." I said, jumping up.  
  
"Unintentionally, of course."  
  
"Oh and that makes it alright, I mean why, why are you doing this? Why am I here?" I demanded.  
  
"Couldn't leave you by the docks." He said, simply.  
  
"Yes you could."  
  
"What? Any man could have had his wicked way with you, a young unprotected girl. . ."  
  
"But you've taken me." I said, miserably.  
  
He grinned. "Ah, but I'm not just any man. . ."  
  
"All men are the same."  
  
"Apart from dear Roberto, eh?"  
  
I shook my head at what he was implying. I still couldn't get my head around it, my family was dead, and I had been kidnapped by their murderer, once an innocent boy I had helped.  
  
"I wish we'd let you drown that day, I wish we'd never found you." I said, bitterly.  
  
"You don't mean that, love."  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"Remember Pixie?" He said, slyly.  
  
I smiled in remembrance of my silky mare. The pony I had rode at the age of five. "Roberto rode Daemon." I muttered. "Roberto will kill you when he finds I am missing." I said, quickly.  
  
He shook his head. "Sorry to disappoint you, but he ain't no knight in shining armour."  
  
"He'll come."  
  
"We'll see."  
  
"I'll bet you he comes."  
  
"And what shall we bet it on?" He asked.  
  
"If I win, you let me go, and give me back my gold coin."  
  
"And if I win you stay 'ere and do whatever I say, savvy?"  
  
I nodded, he held out his hand, and I shook it. And now my whole life rested on Roberto coming to save me.  
  
"But, erm. . .since you've brought up the little matter of the coin." He said, studying his nails. "Where did you find it?" He demanded. His manner had changed, he was no longer the carefree arrogant man who had first entered the room. His face hardened into a determined grin, as his hands ran through my hair.  
  
"Why?" I asked. Surely such a worthless trinket could have no value.  
  
"The cave?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Look Dora, I need that gold, it's all that's left of a grand fortune, left to me by. . .well it doesn't matter. It was put in the cave for safe keeping. Someone stole it from me."  
  
"That's what you were doing on the beach?" I exclaimed. It was all beginning to make sense.  
  
Jack nodded, and grinned showing the gold teeth in his mouth. "Aye, we were coming to collect it, when a storm struck. By the time I had got into your household, and found the right cave, the gold was long gone."  
  
"And me?"  
  
"The thief, it's someone you know."  
  
I couldn't really take in what he was telling me, the words washed over my head, floating in one ear and straight out of the other. He saw this, placed his hand on my shoulder and with a grin left the cabin.  
  
I turned my head abruptly from the door to show my contempt and anger. But maybe being on the ship wasn't so bad, after all there was nothing at home for me anymore, my parents were dead, my house had smouldered to the ground in an ashy black heap. Roberto had left me, no there was nothing for me back there. But I did not like the idea either, of what lay before me.  
  
I thought back all those years ago to the day on the beach, when cousin Rudolph had taken Roberto and I to see the caves. We had been standing near a fortune, so close, only a boulder separating us. The fortune that now this once innocent boy turned pirate was seeking. A fortune I was somehow caught up in. I should have been grieving for my parents, my mother, but I did not shed one tear for them. Maybe it was wicked of me, but wherever they were they were safe, at peace. I should save all my tears for my own predicament.  
  
As I am writing this, my back leaning against the jagged stone wall, my tears smudge the page I write on. The first tears that have ever fallen for my parents. Looking back on it, it was such a waste of life, my mother such a young vibrant creature with so much to offer, and my father, he had plans, plans for the world. Such a waste of life. 


	10. Chapter Nine

A/N Yay, I am updating at last!!! Go me!! Please tell me what you think of this chapter. Many thanks ^_^  
  
Chapter Nine.  
  
The guards have kindly just reminded me, that I have but two hours to live, and here I am, rambling on about my parents. They cared not about their daughter, so why should I care about them? The sun is rising, usually bringing life with it, unfortunately it brings death. And even though I loathe to admit it, I am scared. . .just like Jack said I would be. But no, I won't let myself be scared. On the Black Pearl I was scared, but back then I didn't know what real fear was about.  
  
It soon became evident to me that Jack Sparrow meant me no harm, in fact I hardly saw him. I kept to my room, fearing his crew of miscreants, ate what he gave me, and answered when he asked a question. I felt trapped, like a prisoner, but more then that, I felt. . .it's hard to explain. . .like a king locked up in his own castle.  
  
Jack refused to tell me anything more about the gold, but told me to think about who was in Cornwall with us during that eventful summer. But with the weight of the boulder, there were few people it could be, and none of whom I could think of.  
  
I thought of Roberto, but he was only a few years older then myself, and, if my mind serves correctly he had never held with such fancy myths. So that's what Jack was doing that day, I've often wondered. He was a strange boy, reluctant to talk about himself, and as a child I knew so little about him. He had just walked out of the sea and straight into our lives.  
  
I sighed in frustration, looking back on the past really wasn't going to help. I twiddled my fingers, and tried to calm down. But as I shut my eyes all I saw was the fire, still burning in front of me.  
  
It couldn't have been cousin Rudolph, he was too feeble to move the boulder, Roberto too young, my parents? Well, I never saw them near the beach. . .  
  
"A ship's been sighted, me thinks your man in shining armour has come." Jack popped his head round the door, interrupting my thoughts. I was always thinking, Jack said that was my problem. And he, he didn't do enough of it.  
  
I jumped up, and followed him from the cabin. "Roberto." I said. He pointed out the ship, even let me have a look through the telescope. At first I thought he was being nice, I soon realised the truth. He wanted to see if I recognised it.  
  
"So?"  
  
I shrugged. "It's a British Navy ship, it could be anyone." I muttered.  
  
He frowned at me. "Well, you were useful." He turned his attention back to the ship, and once more lifted the telescope to his kohl lined eye.  
  
"Cap'n, it could be anyone. . ." One of the crew said.  
  
"Not anyone." I replied. "Normally the ships travel in groups." I said, trying to remember the countless naval conversations between my father, and the commodore.  
  
"Maybe it's lost." Jack replied.  
  
I wasn't sure if he was making fun of me, or being genuine. It was always hard to tell when he was being sincere, he didn't have limits like everyone else. I don't think the word impossible ever entered his vocabulary.  
  
"What I mean is. . ." I began.  
  
But a member of the crew cut me off. "They come from England."  
  
"Or that direction." I added.  
  
"They've seen us." A tall, rotting man stepped forward. On his shoulder sat an equally repulsive monkey. He voice was gruff, but sneering at the same time, his eyes seemed to be scowling at the world. And he emitted an air of power, and arrogance. He thought he was somebody.  
  
Jack watched him with mild amusement. "Aye, then we do what we're best at, eh?"  
  
There was a murmur of disagreement amongst the men, a ripple of voices which spread and died in a matter of seconds, but nevertheless it was there.  
  
One man, towards the front of the watching crowd, pulled out his sword. "Aye." He yelled. Gradually the others followed his example, and prepared to fight.  
  
Jack turned to me. "Go back to the cabin." He said.  
  
"But what if it is Roberto? You won't hurt him."  
  
"I'll defend my ship, whatever it takes, young missy." He said, and for once I sensed he was being serious.  
  
"And Roberto will defend me." I replied, slowly.  
  
He grinned. "Well then." He ran his hand through my hair. "Now be a good little girl and skip along to the cabin."  
  
I scowled at him. "I'm neither good nor little, Captain." I said. But I went to the cabin. I had absolutely no desire to be caught in a fight. I heard it though, from below. The navy ship started by firing a warning shot, it went just long of the ship's keel. The Black Pearl ignored the warning, so the navy ship fired again. This time it was closer.  
  
The ship rocked madly, and I was flung across the room. I hit my head on the wall, and fell to the ground. By the time I clambered up, the real fighting had begun. My staring from the porthole and craning up, I could see Jack's flag swinging from the flag pole. It was his way of warning, he didn't need cannon fire to announce his arrival. He was Captain Jack Sparrow. He was invincible on the seas. He was unkillable, unbeatable. . .he was. . .an arrogant bastard, I thought miserably.  
  
The fight didn't last long. There was a massive explosion and I watched as the proud navy ship was eaten by the majestic, powerful waves. I couldn't help but wonder if Roberto had been on that ship. I found myself thinking of the families of the sailors who had died by Jack's hand. I shook my head in amazement. I had my own problems to think about.  
  
It wasn't long before Jack showed his face. "Lover boy wasn't there."  
  
"He isn't my lover boy." I replied, coldly.  
  
"Ah, then you know who I'm talking about, eh?"  
  
I didn't reply, there was nothing to say.  
  
"So you. . ."  
  
"Doesn't it bother you?"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"You've just killed countless people, and destroyed a ship, and probably wrecked the lives of hundreds." I blurted out.  
  
"It was them or me, an' I chose them." He said, once more I get a sense of him being serious. 


	11. Chapter Ten

A/N Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Hope you like the next chapter!! ^_^  
  
Chapter Ten.  
  
The days seemed endless as we cruised the ocean, without a care in the world. Jack didn't seem to be going anywhere in particular, just flowing with the currents letting them decide our fate, our destiny.  
  
But there was his compass. He held it with love, as though it was dear to him. Every so often he would open it, stare out at the rippling sea, and nudge the wheel to one side or the other. So he must have been going somewhere, right? The funny thing was, when I got a look at the compass it didn't point North.  
  
I had started getting to know the crew. There was Sparks, the power monkey, I got along well with him. He seemed eager to talk, friendly, and didn't lust after women like the others. Maybe he was a eunuch, a word Jack often used in jest.  
  
"Where is it the compass points to?" I asked him once.  
  
He looked surprised. "Yer aven't asked Jack?"  
  
I shook my head. "I dare not." I replied.  
  
He cleared his throat, and bent down to my level, his voice lowered. "Good fer yer young miss, askin' too many questions is ne'er good."  
  
The crew calling me 'young miss' put me off greatly, I was sure my mother would have been appalled. Then again my mother was enjoying eternal rest, how I was addressed could no longer bother her.  
  
"Who for?"  
  
"Yer." He said, without emotion. He spoke without feeling, but he had some inside. He turned away and carried on working.  
  
"Where are we going?" I asked.  
  
He grinned at me. "'Member what I says bout 'em questions."  
  
Then of course there was Farrow, just a general deck hand. He seemed lively and happy enough, he drank too much then was good for him, but which pirate doesn't? I attached to him immediately, because he had been born just like me, into a rich family. He had had a title, lands, fortune, he had been a member of the British Navy, a first mate. But it wasn't the life for him. He had rejected his title, his lands and fortune, he had turned away from the path of righteousness and good, and had become a pilfering pirate, scrubbing the decks on a merciless vessel.  
  
I was looking over the side, before the attack of the other ship, on a cold crisp morning. He put his hand on my shoulder, and I gasped. He grinned, wickedly.  
  
"'Ello Missy." He said, in his sneering tone. From his voice one could not detect his past life, the life of a gentleman.  
  
I stepped back.  
  
"Watch it," he cried. "You'll go o'er board, an' I fer one won't jump in to save ye. I'm Mark Furrow."  
  
"Theodora Harping."  
  
"Name o' a Lady." He remarked.  
  
"Something you wouldn't know anything about." During my time on the Black Pearl I had to rely on my wits, and my sharp tongue to survive. I wouldn't let any insult go unanswered.  
  
He laughed. "Sorry to correct you, but I would."  
  
I raised my eyebrows, a characteristic of my captor, Jack. I sighed in frustration. "How is that?" I asked, putting my question into words.  
  
"Well, ye see, I were born jus' like you, into a fancy, fine-to-do family."  
  
It was my turn to laugh. " I cannot imagine you a gentleman, Mr Furrow."  
  
"None o' that Mister now." He said. "Reminds me o' 'ome."  
  
But no matter what I asked, who I questioned, I couldn't work out where we were going. It seemed a stupid thing to keep secret, after all did it matter if I knew? Who could I tell? What could I do about it?  
  
Then there was the first mate, Barbossa. He was slightly older then Jack, and seemed to have more experience at sea. He should have been the captain, but instead contented himself with arguing with Jack at every possible opportunity.  
  
"If I had a servant like Barbossa, I should fire him." I told Jack as he stood calmly by the wheel.  
  
He turned to me. "I beg your pardon, Dora?"  
  
I hated him was on his calling me Dora. He slurred my name, spat it out as though I was nothing. I was Miss Harping, surely I deserved a little respect, especially from this pirate.  
  
"Every man, or woman for that matter, is born equal. Out 'ere at least. So on my ship, you ain't any better then the lowest sailor." He said, taking a swig of rum. It was an interesting philosophy for a thief. Equality. He must have seen my surprised expression as a grin spread across his face. He gently nudged the wheel, his hands holding the spokes.  
  
I suppose he was right in a way, I was on his ship now, I had to forget I was once a Lady, waited on hand and foot. I had never liked that anyway. Roberto was still in my thoughts, it hurt me to think how much he would detest me, it was as though accepting Dora as my name, I had disrespected my family.  
  
"He's not coming you know?" Jack said.  
  
I smiled, softly. "We'll see."  
  
Jack nodded, flipped open his compass, and studied it for a few moments.  
  
"Where are we going?" I asked. My conversation with Sparks was still strong in my mind, not to ask questions. My heart thumped in my chest as I stared up into his face. It took a while for him to answer, like he wasn't sure what to say. He turned to face me, one hand still gripping the wheel.  
  
"To find my treasure."  
  
"Who took it?" I demanded. Maybe I was pushing it a little, but I had to know. I had to know what all this was about. "Which treasure?"  
  
He took out the coin I he had taken from me. "This." He said. He passed it back, and once more I felt the cold metal against my skin. My mind went back to it's finding, when Roberto had tried to take it from me.  
  
"But you were just a boy? Whose treasure is it really?" I asked, as my fingers followed the patterns carved into the gold. He reached out and took it from me once more.  
  
"Mine and Bill's."  
  
"Bill?"  
  
"Aye." He turned away.  
  
What he was saying made no sense to me, and I didn't even pretend to understand. But it was enough to have Jack talking to me, to have him answering my questions. He didn't treat me like a little girl, more like an equal. As he had said, out here on the open waves everyone was equal. I suppose that meant male and female too. As I turned to leave I had a near collision with Barbossa. His figure scared me, and I was happy to escape as the two of them began to talk. But as I looked back I saw him watching me with what can only be described as longing. 


	12. Chapter Eleven

A/N Thanks for the reviews!! Here's the next chapter.  
  
Chapter Eleven.  
  
Life is short, and I have little time left on this earth. What happens after I have left it, I do not know. Shall I burn in the fiery depths of hell, or shall I fritter away my days lolling on the clouds in heaven? Is there two such places? Or will I return as a ghost to haunt my executioner, to haunt the cheering crowd as my neck snaps and the life drifts from me? Life is too short to contemplate death. I shall greet it with open arms, just like Jack told me, I shall not falter, plead, or break down, not a single tear shall fall from my dry eyes. I will be like the tall chestnut tress in the grove that have stood for hundreds of years. Strong against the elements.  
  
Surely that is the test of character, not how one reacts to life, but how one is when faced with death. I wonder how these jeering guards, who taunt and tease me now, shall be when their time comes. I wonder. . .  
  
Jack often told me that to die was normal, common. To live, that was a privilege. And it set my mind thinking, all those years I had lived in London, not talking to anyone I hadn't been formally introduced to, not leaving the house without my hair in immaculate condition, changing if my dress started to crease, had I really been alive?  
  
I envied Jack as he stood proudly watching his ship sail towards the sunset. He was alive. Soon I won't be.  
  
I was not the only one who envied Jack. Barbossa paced the ship, barking orders in the Captain's absence, he desperately wished for a peek at the 'magic' compass. But like the rest of the crew he only saw glimpses of it as Jack snapped it shut, and clicked it open in a mindless fashion.  
  
Every day I would watch the horizon to try and get a glimpse of Roberto's ship. He was coming to save me I knew it, but as time went on, and the days grew in number, still no ship appeared.  
  
Jack took up his telescope and stared out in a similar direction. "He's keepin' his distance." He remarked.  
  
He refused to say any more, and lowed his telescope and marched off. The sun glinting off the gold. If I just got one look through it I would be able to see much more then I could now. The thoughts raced through my head, and in about half a second I decided I would 'borrow' Jack's telescope, if only for a little while. Just to see if I could spot Roberto lurking off the horizon.  
  
I had spent weeks, maybe even a month on the ship now, and had come to no harm. Jack had seen to that. But still I wasn't entirely sure of him, he had no intention of letting me go, nor of telling me why he had taken me in the first place.  
  
In a way I was glad he had taken me, I mean what was there for me in Port Royal? Nothing but tears and grievance. The neighbours crying with their arms round me, 'telling me I'd get over it'. Well I didn't need to get over it. It was wicked of me, but I did not feel the loss as strongly as I should have done.  
  
That night I took my chance to get the telescope. I watched as he retired for the night, giving control of the ship over to Barbossa. I, too, went to my cabin, and waited. I gave Jack enough time to have his customary bottle of rum, and fall asleep in his bunk. When I was sure he would be asleep, I got up and sneaked to his cabin. The door was slightly ajar, allowing me to peep in and see if he was asleep.  
  
I could hear soft snores, as I creaked open the door. There it was on his desk, only a matter of yards away. I carefully walked to the wooden desk, and my hand reached out to pick up the compass. But something else on the table caught my eye. It was map, a route had been carefully marked out, including stops at various ports and islands. It was highly detailed, with certain areas marked off, as 'dangerous' or 'territorial waters'. But I wasn't look at the journey, it was the destination that interested me. We were heading to a small unmarked island, in the middle of nowhere. I didn't recognise it from my geography lessons back in England. I didn't remember Commodore Harrison mentioning the island, and he knew the Caribbean like the back of his hand. He couldn't recall his best friend's name, but maps were firmly imprinted on his mind, he was an excellent sailor.  
  
My finger traced the outline of the island in wonderment. Why on Earth were we going there? And then I saw the compass. My shaking hand picked it up, and clicked it open. It definitely did not point North. So where was it pointing? I set it down on top of the map, the needle twitched slightly, and pointed towards the dead centre of the island. The compass pointed to the island. I gasped, and picked it up again, staring at it in wonderment.  
  
"Where did he get this from?" I muttered to myself.  
  
Jack stirred slightly in his bunk, causing me to jump. I took one last look at the map, set the compass down in it's original position, grabbed the telescope and crept from the cabin.  
  
I took the golden telescope up onto the top deck. Night had fallen long ago, and the air was black. It would be little use that night. But I was going to try anyway, see if I could spot anything, just a silhouette of a ship.  
  
But just as I lifted the telescope to my eye, Barbossa came up behind me. His hand fell on my shoulder, sending an icy chill down my back. And the first thing that occurred to me was; Jack is asleep. 


	13. Chapter Twelve

A/N Thanks for all the reviews, gives me the inspiration I need to keep writing. Let me remind you one more time, this is not mine, it belongs to Disney. But you probably already knew that. Anyway on with the next chapter. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter Twelve.  
  
I stood there for a few moments, trying to fight back the shivers that were tingling down my back. It was certainly not a nice tingle.  
  
"Young missy shouldn't be wonderin' the ship alone." He said, in his sneering voice. I refused to look at him, I kept staring out into the blackness, clutching the gold telescope in my freezing sweaty hand, just hoping he wouldn't notice it. If Jack caught me stealing, I'd be big trouble. That was one thing Roberto had always admired about pirates, their code. It appeared stealing off one another was simply not permitted.  
  
His grip on my shoulder tightened, as my first clenched. I couldn't ignore him for much longer.  
  
"Shouldn't you be. . .be steering the ship?" I asked, as politely as I could.  
  
He grinned in the dark, his rotting teeth glimmering yellow in the moonlight. He didn't answer. I tried to move away from him but he wouldn't let me.  
  
"Let go off me." I said, softly.  
  
He laughed softly, it echoed evilly in the darkness. "Does Jack know that you've got his telescope?" He asked.  
  
I didn't answer, there was no need, he already knew.  
  
"I've just borrowed it."  
  
"Without permission?" He tutted.  
  
I laughed softly. "And how much rum have you taken from the stores 'without permission'?" I demanded. But as soon as I said it I realised I'd gone to far.  
  
He pushed me round so that we were face to face, his eyes flashed angrily. "They'll be no talk like that missy." He said, menacingly. There was a threatening edge to his voice, and my heart skipped a few beats as he spoke. His hand gently brushed my cheek, I wanted to shout out, but who would I call for? If Jack came he'd probably kill me for stealing, so I stayed quiet and turned away. He pushed me roughly round to face him once more.  
  
"Roberto will save me." I said, out of instinct. It was the line I used whenever Jack got too heavy, or the crew stepped over the mark. It was a comfort line, and I wished rather then believed it to be true.  
  
"He shall kill you." I threatened.  
  
He laughed. "Not if I kill him first, eh, Missy?"  
  
I stared down at the deck, unable to form a response. What if Roberto was killed? Then I would be stuck on this ship forever. He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me closer to him. "Jack will kill Roberto, if I don't."  
  
"What?" I shook my head in confusion. "Why? Why is killing Roberto so important to you?"  
  
"When he chose to dabble with the Black Pearl, he chose the wrong ship." Barbossa told me, sneeringly.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." I said, simply.  
  
"Well, we can soon remedy that!" He pushed me towards the stairs. My first thought was he is taking me to his cabin. I repelled, tried to run, but he had hold of me. He dragged me down the ladder to the lower deck. As he pulled me, I caught a glimpse of Jack's door. It didn't matter what he did to me for stealing, it was bound to be better then what Barbossa had in store.  
  
"Jack!" I screamed at the top of my voice. Barbossa was so shocked, he slackened the grip slightly. He had been expecting me to be so scared of Jack that wouldn't make a noise. But however much Jack scared me, it was Barbossa of whom I was truly afraid.  
  
I tried to scream again, but he was prepared, and his dirty rotten hand slipped tightly over my mouth. I struggled to breath as he dragged me away, my bare feet scraping along the cabin. Just as I had given up hope Jack's door opened, one of the women stepped out, covering herself with a sheet, followed by Jack, who was topless. He had a bullet wound on his right shoulder, and a 'p' branded into his arm. He looked at me in the arms of Barbossa with a mixture of horror and amusement.  
  
The woman slipped away down the hall embarrassed.  
  
"What's going on?" Jack asked, in his slurring voice.  
  
"I caught this little viper on deck with this." He forced my hand into the air, revealing the gold telescope, though it was barely visible in the dark. His hand almost crushed mine, causing me to drop the telescope in pain. It clanged to the floor, followed by silence. An ominous silence.  
  
And that unfathomable look spread across Jack's face. I couldn't work out what he was thinking. Whether he believed Barbossa or not, whether he was angry, disappointed, or just annoyed that his woman had got away.  
  
Barbossa watched with me a look of pure hate, before it had been lust, now it was a longing for revenge. He was the sort of man who desired power, and would not stand being made of a fool of. Or indeed being beaten by a woman.  
  
And as I sit here, and remember his face it fills me with sadness, and regret. For I shall never see him again. I have but an hour left of life on this pitiable place. An hour is no time at all when you think about it. But that's all I have, an hour. I stare out at the guards, and they look back confused. Why am I not crying, begging for life, desperately trying to escape? Why do I not look angry, or depressed? Well, I have learnt to hide my feelings, and as I stare at them with that unfathomable look and laugh. It 's good when people don't understand you. If they don't understand you, they don't know you, and if they don't know you they can't possibly know what you are thinking, or planning next. I learnt that off Jack. 


	14. Chapter Thirteen

****

A/N Quite a short chapter, and for that I must apologise!! Thanks for the reviews!! ^_^ 

Chapter Thirteen.

I can almost laugh as I look back on my dismal, failure of a life. I spent two out of every three years in some kind of prison. First it was in England, my only chance of freedom was through the wild stories spun together by Cousin Rudolph. 

Then we had moved far across the sea to the Caribbean, images of fire flash before my eyes. Yes, even there I was a prisoner. 

The guard smiles evilly and points to the barred window, I do not give him the pleasure of looking. I know where the sun is, I know it's positioning as it soars through the sky. I also know exactly how long I have left to live. And still I choose to use up my last moments on Earth writing. But anyway enough feeling sorry for myself, back to the story. 

The telescope incident seemed to mark the change in my time aboard the Pearl. For a start Barbossa had revealed his true intentions, I knew exactly who he was and what he was after. Well, not exactly. I had shown Jack I was not the innocent he believed me to be. And he had revealed a different side to himself. 

He snatched the golden telescope out of my hand, it was so quick it grazed my palm, but I didn't make a sound. His eyes looked daggers at me, and for the first time I saw a different side of him. 

"You could have wrecked everything." He said, softly, but there was a dangerous edge to his voice. 

I stepped back into a grinning Barbossa. He pushed me forward towards Jack. 

Jack folded away the telescope and tossed it into his cabin. "Good little thief ain't you?" He remarked. 

I didn't reply, there was no need, Jack knew what I was thinking. I just stared at the floor. Now I think about it, it's strange how guilty people always look at the ground. Does it give them some kind of comfort? 

"And there was thinking our little Dora was a innocent girl." He had a slight smile on his face, but his words unnerved me. 

"Quite the opposite." Barbossa sneered. "Innocent, pah!" 

Jack glared at him. "Shouldn't you be doing something, somewhere?"

Although he was dense, he got the hint and wandered off, leaving me alone with the Captain. 

"I'm sorry. . ." I said, quickly, but he interrupted me. 

"What was Barbossa really doing?" He demanded. 

"He. . .I. . ." I shook my head, for some reason I couldn't bring myself to say it. Barbossa would probably lie his way out of it, which would make me look even worse, a thief and a liar. I would have to get evidence that Barbossa was lying. 

"You're clever, we could use you." He said. "Didn't know you had it in you." He said with a grin. 

"But. . ." He grabbed me. "There are two rules which everyone must obey. Number one you don't steal 

from me, and number two, you don't lie to me. You've broken both of them!" He let me go. 

"I wanted to see if Roberto was coming." I told him. 

He softened. "I'm sorry you got dragged into this, Dora. But you're here now, an' that is that." His hand rested on my shoulder.

I nodded. "I'm not a thief." I said, defiantly. "I wasn't taking, I was borrowing." I told him. 

He laughed. "A real pirate in the making." 

I frowned at him, and shook my head. "I'm not a pirate, I'm a captive." I said, angrily and walked away. 

"Have it your way then." He muttered.

I trundled up on deck, blinking away the tears that stung my eyes, but I absolutely refused to cry. As I reached the side, and stared out into the vastness beyond I felt a hand touch my shoulder. It pushed me round and I found myself facing the grinning face of Barbossa. I pulled free and walked away, but he wouldn't let me go. He pushed me against the side, almost throwing me overboard.

"What did ye tell 'him?" He demanded.

I laughed in disgust, and attempted to push past him. He held me against the side. "I'll do it, I'll throw ye o'er." He snarled.

"You wouldn't dare." I said, but I was shaking. 

"Oh yes I would." He pushed me slightly further. I looked down and saw the rippling waves as the ship coursed it's way through. I really believed he would throw me out to sea, the lapping waters would suck me down, and the sharks would eat me. 

"What did ye tell 'im?"

"Nothing!" I yelled, angrily.

He sneered. "Good. . .looks like I don't need you any more. . ." He pushed me closer to the edge, I would have fallen if he wasn't still gripping onto the collar of my dress. 

He was about to let go, I could feel the grip on my dress, slackening every second. He was about to let go, he was throwing me down into the sea. . .


	15. Chapter Fourteen

__

A/N Thanks for all the reviews, sorry I haven't updated for a while. Here is the next chapter. Please review!! ^_^ 

Chapter Fourteen. 

I screamed as I tumbled from the side of the ship, hurtling down towards the crashing waves below. As I fell through the water, the impact sent a pain through every part of my body, and I struggled to resurface, gasping for breathe. 

My screams had been heard, something Barbossa hadn't banked on, and Jack and others came running to see what was happening. They peered over the side just as my head disappeared beneath the waves. I swam upwards and grabbed a mouthful of breath, but wasted it by shouting for Jack. I was really scared as the bobbing waves pulled me back under. I never had been much of a swimmer. . . but as a child I blatantly refused to let Roberto beat me in anything. I struggled once more to the surface, my eyes tightly shut, my stomach churning from fear and all the salty water I had swallowed. 

He didn't hesitate for a second, he dived straight into the water, and splashed down beside me. He pulled me up to the surface and held me there so I wouldn't slip under again. My heart stopped thumping wildly, and I started to relax. He held me close, and as the crew threw down a rope we were swung back onto the grand ship. 

"What . . . what happened?" He gasped, as we stood up on the deck, soaking wet. 

I stared past him to a scowling Barbossa. "I. . .I slipped." I said, softly. 

He looked at me through pierced eyes, almost disbelievingly. "Well, next time you can drown." He said, walking off.

"I didn't ask you to save me!" I shouted after him.

"Then why did you shout for me?" He called back.

I sighed. "Because I had no one else to call for." I shivered in my wet clothes, even though the sun was high in the clear sky, and it was a warm morning. It wasn't from cold I shivered. I was weak, I couldn't speak against Barbossa, like an abused child I could not go against my abuser. It was our little secret, and that way it would stay. Besides Jack was stressed enough as it was, and I dared not add to his troubles. 

It was then I saw the telescope, Jack had left it beside the wheel, which a tall grubby man was now steering. If I could just get close enough. . .I inched my way towards it, still shivering, but determined. I had to know. My little fingers reached out and closed around the metal, I snatched it away, and the man didn't even notice. Maybe Jack was right, I was a good little thief. 

I extended it, marvelling at it's beauty, no wonder Jack was so protective of it. However I could not help the bitter 'wonder where he nicked it from?' thought from entering my head. I would never be able to adjust myself to the ways of a pirate. If I stole something I was borrowing, and certainly on this ship I had to look after myself, as no one else would. I put it to my eye, and stared out across the sea. It took me a few moments to understand the workings, and after being almost blinded by the sun, I turned direction and looked across to the horizon. At first I couldn't see anything but the sea. 

My heart sank, there was nothing out there for me. No one was coming to save me. I dropped the telescope to my eyes, and sadly shook my head. And then my sharp eyes caught a distant blur and I lifted the telescope instantly to my eyes, and focused on the shape. It was a ship, definitely a ship. And it bore a navy flag. 

My first thought was that it was Roberto coming to save me. But after the first shcok of seeing the ship, I began to think rationally. It was probably just a navy crew returning from England, taking more officers to the Caribbean. Or a brave battle ship, returning after a deadly head on battle with the scum of the Earth. Either way, they weren't looking for me, and wouldn't be bothered with a ship over their horizon, which they could hardly see. 

I looked up at the flagpole. Jack was no idiot. He was flying neutral colours. If there was any attacking to be done, he was the one who would do it. Flying a pirate flag would just be a target, a sure fire sign of saying 'I'm here!'. 

"Oy!" A shout from behind me. "That's not yers!" The grubby man who had been steering snatched the telescope from my hands.

I smiled. "Sorry." 

He scowled at me. "We are coming into port into days, I'll suggest to the cap'n tha' we leave yer there." 

"In the middle of nowhere?"

"Aye!" He laughed. "Yer more trouble then ye worth, missy." 

"It's Miss Harping to you, scum." I said, passionately. He just walked away laughing. So Jack was just going to abandon me, eh? Well, we'd see about that. I shook my head softly. It would be a shame to hang such a clever man, if he directed his talent in more legitimate quarters he could stop world hunger, free the black slaves that worked picking cotton, and tea. He could rule the sea, and protect the honest merchant sailors from any form of attack. If he just channelled his expertise in a more legal direction, he could work wonders. And such was my high opinion of his abilities, that I thought it would be a pity to see him hang. But I'd decided that at soon as we docked I'd turn him in. If he was going to abandon me, I'd leave him first. 

And now as I'm sitting in my cell, I look back on the decisions I formed in those moments. Oh if only I knew then, what I know now. . .


	16. Chapter Fifteen

__

A/N My last chapter was short, so I've balanced it out by updating quicker with a longer chapter. So please review, and tell me honestly what you think. 

Chapter Fifteen. 

And so we docked. It was perfect timing actually, just as we reached the port, Jack ran out of rum. I could not imagine Jack without his alcohol, and nor did I wish too. It seemed to be the only thing that could placate him. The pirates started to roll their empty barrels ashore, determined to get first pick on the goods for sale by the docks. I was about to follow them, when Jack gripped my arm. I thought he was going to threaten me, demand I stay close, and forbid me to wonder off alone. 

What he actually said was quite different. "Be careful, Dora. Don't want you getting in to trouble, an' these are not trustworthy people." 

The surprise must have shown on my face, my brows raised in concern.

He laughed. "I looks after me own. Now just for assurances you'll have to leave the name Harping alone, Dora. . .Sanchez." He said, the words spreading a grin across his face.

"Sanchez?" I shrugged. 

"Think of a better name?"

I shook my head, and half smiled. Somehow I couldn't remain angry at Jack, even though I knew what he was planning. I stayed close to his side throughout the day, trying to get a feel for the town in which we had docked. 

It was quite a large, lively place, with a distinct lack of discipline. It was clear to see why Jack liked it so much. 

We spent the day frittering through various public houses, Jack determined to find the most comfortable in which to rest that night. There were several women who looked at him longingly, and at me with jealously. It sent a chill to my heart what they thought of when they saw me on Jack's arm. But just for once it was nice to be the centre of attention, and Jack seemed to revel in the focus he received. 

Eventually, after an hour of wondering through the market place, his steady hands working hard as he pilfered all sorts of things from the honest stall workers. It vexed me greatly, but I dared not speak against him. Some of the crew had returned to the ship, and were no doubt going to drink themselves to sleep. It had been a long time since they had had enough rum for such activities. Before we docked rum was drank one bottle per head a day, and now faced with a barrel, the men couldn't fight the temptation. Others had bedded down with the 'free' women that wondered the streets. Where they were and what they were doing was of little interest to me, or Jack. 

He escorted me down the cobbled walkways, between the shadowy buildings that loomed up, pointing out places of interest every so often. When we reached the inn where we were to spend the night, he opened the door, and stepped back so I could walk in. 

The room was overcrowded with rowdy men, arm wrestling, drinking, or fighting over the ladies. The noise greeted my ears in an unfamiliar way. It was so different to the balls we had had back in England, or the quiet banqueting parties, and yet these people really looked like they were enjoying themselves. I couldn't help smiling, as Jack took my hand and led me across the room. Many heads turned to watch us. And it both pleased, and embarrassed me to note, they were not all looking at Jack. 

"Got any rooms?" Jack asked, in his slurring fashion. 

"Do I know you?" The bartender said.

Jack shook his head with a grin. It was obviously best if people didn't know who he was. "Rooms? One will do." He said, with a cruel smile at me. 

My heart beat faster, and it seemed my fate hung on the bartenders next words.

"Oh we have a couple, sir." He said, with a warm smile at me.

I gave a sigh of relief, with Jack noticed with a grin. He responded by putting his arm around my shoulder. "Sure you don't wanna share a room, Dora?" He asked. 

I shook his arm off, and stepped back. "Positive." 

He laughed and turned back to the barkeep. "Two it is then." 

After we had got the rooms, Jack led me through to the back room. It was much quieter, with a few couples eating what looked quite good food. 

Jack ordered us something to eat, and some rum. I sat back and tried to ignore him, taking in my immediate environment. 

"I was only joking about the rooms, yer know?" He said, suddenly. 

My eyes snapped back to his face. "I know, you wouldn't have dared. Roberto would kill you." As soon as I said it, I regretted mentioning Roberto. I hadn't thought of him for a while, and the idea of his presence seemed to destroy the atmosphere that the back room offered. 

The food arrived and we ate in silence, for a while. Jack gave an occasional grunt, and at one point got up and walked away to talk to one of the bar maids. 

"I've got somethin' for yer." He said, at the end of the meal. From his pocket he took a chain. It was only thing, and flimsy looking. And on it was a large pendant, which surrendered a coloured bead. 

"You stole this from the market?" I asked, haughtily. 

"Don't get all high and mighty wit' me Dora, we all live of the profits. Even you. How'd you think I paid for the meal?" He asked.

I shrugged. He lay the necklace down on the table. I stared at it for a moment. 

"Never refuse a gift, dear. It's bad manners." My mother had said, one Christmas when Roberto had given me a stick insect. 

I took it up, and held it to the light. It was pretty in it's simplicity. Jack stood up and fastened it round my neck. 

"We'll see if Barbossa can beat that." 

It was supposed to be a joke, but it did not feel like it. He knew I was hiding something from him, and that Barbossa knew. Of course, it would bother him, especially due to everything he had done for me. 

"I'm going to retire." I said, standing up.

He jumped up. "I'll escort you upstairs." 

"No, it's quite alright."

"I insist. Don't know what kinda cretins reside here abouts Miss Sanchez?" 

I walked in front of him the whole time, and when I reached the door I turned to face him. "Goodnight, Jack." 

His hand brushed against my cheek. I didn't waste a second, I pushed open my door, stepped inside and slammed it shut. I noticed with annoyance that there was no key in the lock. 

I slept ill that night, not use to the comfy bed. I got up several times, and paced across the room. If there was ever a time to escape it was now. But whether it was fear of a worse life waiting for me if a ran, or a fear of being caught, I stayed in my room, and eventually drifted off to sleep. 

I was awoken by the squeaking of a door, I yawned and my eyes opened slowly, trying to adjust to the dark. And then I heard the footsteps, getting louder as they got nearer my bed. I jumped up in surprise, and screamed. A hand was clasped loosely over my mouth. Not to hurt me to silence my yelling. 

"Jack!" I gasped. 

"Shush, Dora." 

I backed away from him.

"Listen," he hissed. "Something's wrong. . ."

But he never got a chance to finish. There was an enormous crash close by, and the night air was filled by screaming women, and sobbing children. We were under attack. 

Jack grabbed me and pulled me down on to the floor. "We have to get outta 'ere." He said.

I nodded, shaking. That shot had been close, it could be us next. I shut my eyes against the horror, as Jack pulled me from the room. 

As we got outside the true extent of the damage became clear to me. The whole of the jailhouse had been shattered, and those inside couldn't possibly have survived. I saw rowing boats coming ashore in the distance, and a large ship on the horizon, firing the cannon balls of destruction.

"It's the navy!" Someone shouted. 

"The navy. . ." I said to myself as Jack pulled me along. 

And for the first time since I had donned the pirate ship, Roberto wasn't my first thought. No longer was I scared for myself, or thinking of escape and rescue. No, I was scared for Jack, and his safety.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

****

A/N Thanks for all the reviews, I'm glad you're enjoying my story!! Please keep reviewing! ^_^ 

Chapter Sixteen 

If I close my eyes I can still see the destruction, the frightened, scurrying townsfolk, I can still hear the painful, pitiable screams, and the burning acrid smell of fire, and ruin. Sometimes I think I'm better off behind these wrought iron bars, then out there in the real world. In a matter of hours, maybe not in the plural sense, I may not even have an hour left to me on this earth. But when I am finally led outside, I shall be greeted by a blood lust crowd, cheering to see my neck stretched. But why I ask you? 

When the navy subdue their spirits, beat them into submission. They are always complaining about it, I have heard other prisoners muttering curses under their breath about the fierce red coats. And yet these are the very people who cheer when one of their own is killed, by the very people they fight against. No, I shall never understand human nature. I'm just glad I got to see freedom, if only for a little while. 

*

Jack dragged me along, pushing his way through the screaming crowds. It seemed the whole town was ablaze with fear and panic. I had never seen so many scared faces. And yet the scene distinctly reminded me of an earlier episode in my life. Surely this was the same grubby, fearful faces I had seen on the night of the fire?

I paused for a second to catch my breath, and took a look at the harbour. The Black Pearl was no where to be seen, and three navy ships dominated the bay. Why were the navy attacking in such a brutish, savage way? They were not the people they professed to be. 

At one point a building close to us collapsed under cannon fire. Jack threw me to the ground, as the rubble of the blacksmith tumbled over us. I heard the screams of inner occupants. Dying screams. 

My knee hit the cobbles with an immense force, and I cried out in pain. But it was not just any pain, it seemed to hit my nerve and sent an agonising ache up my leg, twinging at my muscles. My head hurt with the impact, and I shrieked as Jack touched me. 

Jack pulled me up, but I couldn't walk. My knee wouldn't support me, and I had a dreadful fear that it was broken. At first I thought this is it, Jack's just going to leave me here. 

"I can't move it, Jack." I panted. 

"S'ok." He said, in his gentle slurring fashion as he tenderly lifted me to my feet. 

He put his arm around me, and I balanced on him. We carried on, much slower then before. 

We followed the general direction of the crowd, though many people did not know where to turn. They were use to pirate attacks, it was a fairly popular coastal town, and a great haunt for the corsairs. But there was, of course, one major difference, which I had not noticed before. Pirates, they attacked for gold, they had a purpose, they were after something. But the navy, they attacked to kill. The navy attacked to purge 'their lands' of second grade humans. 

I was hobbling along with Jack's aid, when a woman pulled him to a stop.

"Jack!" She said, with a sigh of relief at recognising someone in the chaos of the night. "What's going on?" She pleaded.

He stared at her for a moment. "Lissa, you should get outta 'ere."

"Jack, the navy haven't attacked like dis before. Day are after someone." She said, in her strong accent. "Ye know de reputation dis town has." 

He nodded, and was about to talk, when suddenly the shooting had stopped. There was no more buildings crashing down into rubble and nothingness. The only sounds were of trapped individuals burning in the fires, or squashed under piles of heavy bricks. The deep bellowing cries of babies filled the air, and most of the people had stopped running. 

"Day are comin' ashore!" She said, softly. 

Jack turned and tried to drag me on, but I couldn't move. The pain in my knee was so intense that it took all my inner strength to stand up. I couldn't move my leg at all, and the pain was spreading further. 

I collapsed on the floor. Lissa took one look at me, before running off. I expected Jack to follow her, but he didn't

Instead he tried to pull me to my feet.

I howled. "My knee." I said, through gritted teeth.

He knelt down beside me, and placed his hands on my leg. I took a deep breath and screwed my eyes shut, trying to focus on anything but the throbbing pain in my knee. As Jack touched it, his hands carefully feeling my leg as though trying to determine what was wrong, I bit my lip until it bled, to stop myself yelling out. He was so tender and gentle. 

A gun shot announced the imminent arrival of the navy. Less people were flocking this way now, a lot had stood to fight, some men across from us were even trying to put out a fire that was consuming the local brothel. 

"You've broken it." He grunted.

"It's when you threw me down." I said, through gritted teeth.

"Well, it was either that or get blown to pieces by the cannon." He snarled. "Look, you're just gonna have to try an' walk." He said, unsympathetically. He pushed himself up, gripped my hand and lifted me to my feet. His manner had changed. At first it was mild, but knowing that such a tone would not save our lives, he had changed back to his resilient self, not accepting the blow the fates had dealt him. 

I took a few steps but shrank back down again. "No, no, I can't do it!" I said, choking. 

The navy were getting closer all the while I wasted on the ground. And although it had been my original plan to turn Jack in, and get taken back home, that was now the last thing I wanted. I knew what the navy would do if they caught him. He would be strung up, and his beautiful ship destroyed. 

"Go without me!" I said, suddenly.

He looked at me in surprise. 

I shook my head to hush his objections. "I'm Theodora Harping!" I yelled at him. "I'm your captive. I'm safe Jack!" I told him, quickly.

He bent down beside me. "I'll carry yer."

"I'll slow you down, we'd ne'er get away. Please, Jack." I begged.

He gripped my hand. "I can't leave yer." 

I laughed, softly. "You're not going to die 'cause of me, Jack." 

He stood up as the shouts got nearer. "We'll meet again." He said, gently dropping my hand by my side. He leant forward and his face brushed against mine. 

"Goodbye Jack." I said, firmly. 

He looked at me reluctantly, and hurt. "Bye Dora Sanchez." 

And he took off down the path. I'd like to say he looked back, saw me lying helplessly on the cobbled ground beside what was once the stables, and that he came back for me. But I'd be lying. He didn't come back, nor did his head turn once. And just as he disappeared the navy arrived. I felt a pair of powerful arms pick me up, but remembered no more. I passed out from the pain. 


	18. Chapter Seventeen

__

A/N Thanks for all your reviews!! ^_^ Hope you like this next chapter!! It's not quite what you were expecting. . .

Chapter Seventeen. 

My eyes slowly opened, and a blurred vision greeted me. I blinked several times trying to focus in on my environment. The first thing I noticed was the feather bed that I lay on. The blankets smelt new, and un-slept in, I'd almost forgotten such an aroma aboard Jack's vessel. I tried to sit up, but a stabbing pain in my knee prevented me from doing so. 

"Where am I?" I muttered to myself, my hand reaching up to my head. 

"The home of the commodore, Miss Harping." Came a reply.

I turned my head to see a middle aged maid fussing around the large room. 

"When Mr Harping found you. . .

"Roberto?" I interrupted.

She nodded with a shrewd smile. "After you were taken, Miss, he did naught but talk about you. He convinced the commodore that you were worth the effort of searching for." 

I smiled softly, as was expected of me, and looked down at the white sheets. "How long have I been here?"

"Four days, and in a bad condition when you first arrived, in need of food and medical attention, Miss, of course the doctor sorted you out just fine, and. . ." 

Her babble was cut short by a loud rap on the door. Through the door stepped the doctor, a tall upright man, swiftly followed by Roberto, just as I remembered him. 

"Roberto?" I gasped, at the mere sight of my old companion. 

He grinned as he stepped into the room. "Theodora, and how are you feeling this fine morning?" 

"Fine, thank you. My knee. . ."

"It will still hurt for a few days, Miss Harping. But it is not broken, I can assure you, just badly sprained."

"Just because you are the doctor gives you no right to interrupt Miss Harping when she is talking." Roberto said, threateningly. 

"Oh don't be silly Roberto, thank you very much, sir." I said, forcing a smile. 

All the while I felt a horrible fear growing inside of me. Almost as bad as the pure terror I had experienced on Jack's ship with his first mate, Barbossa. After a few minutes spent exchanging frivolous pleasantries, Roberto ordered the foolish maid, and doctor from the room, giving us 'time to talk'. 

He pulled up a chair beside my bed, and took up one of my cold hands. His touch made me flinch. 

"What has happened to you, Theo.? You must tell me everything that happened aboard that devil ship."

I shook my head, and the memory of Jack and the life I had had aboard the Pearl brought tears to my eyes. "No," I said, determined to put of the subject for as long as possible. "First I must know what happened back at the port. . .why did you attack?" I asked.

He smiled. "I've been promoted, Theodora, I'm now in charge of my own ship, thanks to the commodore. I attacked to get you back, I've been following the Pearl for awhile now. . ."

"And instead of attacking in open water, risking the possibilities of damage to your new ship, and loss of lives, you decided to attack an innocent town, killing women and children who have done nothing but good their entire lives. And you are saying you did all that for me? Should I be honoured?" 

"What has got into you Theodora?" He demanded, angrily.

"Am I not the quaint, abiding cousin that I once was?"

He frowned. "When I catch that Sparrow I shall personally see to it that his death is slow and painful."

"Again I am honoured that you should take such pains on my account." I said, softly. But secretly I was glad, his words suggested that Jack had got away, and was probably a long way away by now. 

"Why are you taking this so frivolously?" He asked, standing up and pacing the room.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You were kidnapped. . ."

"Yes, on the night my parents burnt alive in their mansion. I know Roberto, you need not tell me."

He turned to me in amazement. "You have changed."

"Would not such an experience change you?" I asked. 

He didn't reply for a few moments. "Of course it would, but not to such an extent. I cannot begin to imagine what you have suffered aboard that ship, but you must not let it make you bitter. I shall find the man that has done this to you, and he shall be brought to justice."

I laughed.

"You laugh at me? You do not believe I shall catch Sparrow?"

"Sparrow flies on fast wings, but that is not why I laugh. I laugh at your idea of justice, Roberto." I told him. 

"What?" He questioned. 

I smiled at him. "Jack was nothing but a gentleman. Whilst on his ship he laid not a single finger on me, you must admit Roberto that is no trifle for a legendary pirate such as he."

"We should certainly commend him for not raping you." Roberto said, sarcastically. "Perhaps a medal?"

I didn't rise to his sarcasm. "I doubt the commodore would approve." I said, sweetly. 

He shook his head in annoyance, and turned away. "If he is such a fine gentleman, why did he run away?" 

I didn't reply, I couldn't. True, I had told Jack to leave me, but that meant nothing. He could have stayed had he desired to do so. He ran off to save himself without the slightest regard to my own safety. Perhaps he was not the man I thought he was. 

"I would never have left you." He continued, softly. 

"I beg your pardon?" I required. My stomach churned angrily. 

"Theodora we have known each other since children, spent many years together. Hell, we even found Jack together." He sighed. "What I'm trying to say is, I think such a relationship as we have should be celebrated, and enhanced even further."

"At risk of destroying it all together?" 

He nodded. "Love requires such risks to be braved."

"Love?" 

"Love, indeed. I have always cared deeply for you Theodora, and though is probably not the best of times. You are drowsy and weak, and have only just escaped with your life."

"Jack wouldn't have harmed me. He was admirable, Roberto, honestly. Anything else I deserved." My hand went to my neck to feel for the necklace; it wasn't there, but I dared not speak up. 

He looked at me through raised eyebrows. "It grieves me to hear you singing his praises. Theodora I am asking you to forget Jack Sparrow. . ."

"Captain." I couldn't stop myself from muttering. 

". . .and become my wife."

_A/N Review? The next chapter is nearly finished, and will be up soon! Thanks for reading! _


	19. Chapter Eighteen

__

A/N - wow! I'd just like to start off by thanking all my reviewers! Without you I would never have got this far! This is one of my favourite stories, and I'm really enjoying writing it! So thank you so much. Please continue to read, and enjoy. 

Oh and some of you may recognise a famous quote within this chapter, I don't own that! ^_^ 

Chapter Eighteen. 

There are certain points in our life that shall remain with us until we die. Certain titbits that plant themselves securely in our memories and refuse to leave. Finding Jack on the beach, and waking up in the fire are two such examples. But for some reason Roberto's proposal, which at the time seemed void of any real feeling, seemed to be as forgettable as. . .

His words were empty, his voice had no passion, and at the time I compared him to Jack. Jack would do nothing by half, not like Roberto. 

I didn't answer him, and he took my silence as a yes. He smiled softly, and ran his fingers through my knotted, unbrushed hair. 

"I knew I'd find you, and bring you home." He said, soothingly.

"It has taken you a while, Roberto." I said, reproachfully. 

He shook his head, in regret. "Absence makes the heart grow fonder."

"Or so I am told." I replied. 

He left the room with a promise to return later in the day, when I was feeling more rested and up to seeing visitors. But his proposal had been of such pressing urgency he could not contain it for a second longer. Any other woman would have been delighted to have such sentiments expressed, such an attentful and loving husband, but not I. I looked into my future and I saw a prison, every day similar to the previous, where I had no voice to speak, and no ears to judge for myself. I saw a passing flight of parties, and banquets in the summer, helping in church feats like an over bearing spinster, I saw myself stood in front of a mirror examining dress after dress, which I would only wear for one night before it was rightly cast aside. 

And for some reason a desperate desire was kindled within me to change this future, but my mind said no. What I was fantasising of could never come about, and there comes a point in life when the dreaming is over, and one must settle on earth rather then reaching for the stars. And that is why I accepted Roberto's proposal, maybe not as graciously, or as gratefully as I should have done. But I accepted. 

After I had recovered, and was able to hobble around the room without the aid of the doctor or the maid, Roberto left. He said that it was high time he was reinstated in the sea. He would be gone two months, and when he returned we should be wed. So during his absence the preparations were made, my dress was produced, the invitations sent. Those days were just a haze, a gentle breeze in my memory, not the fierce winds I had experienced whilst in Jack's company. 

I held long, and often meaningless conversations with the maid, Bonny, about whether or not I had done the right thing. She was such a flighty creature, not eager to please as some of the others, and unwilling to commit herself to an opinion, that I would have been better talking to myself. 

"What do you think of Roberto, Bonny?" I asked her once.

She was carefully folding one of my dresses and placing it in the drawer. "The master's been very kind to me, Miss."

"I didn't mean it like that, Bonny. I mean as a person, a man, a husband?" I said, looking down at the last word.

"Like I said, Miss, he's very kind."

I grabbed her arm, and stared into her eyes. "What are you keeping from me, Bonny?"

"Nought, Miss." She said, not even attempting to pull her arm away. 

"Then answer the question." 

She brushed the creases from her apron and returned to the wardrobe. 

I sighed in frustration. The servants in Roberto's house were unwilling to speak against him, naturally, but was it that that had absolutely no opinions concerning the man? I stood up, picked up the corners of my dress to stop it running along the floor, and walked from the room. 

I slowly descended the stairs, and stopped as I heard the front door opening. 

The butler bowed and stepped aside. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw who it was. 

"Cousin Rudolph." I said, running down the stairs, my dress running mercilessly along the wood panelling. 

I flung my arms around me, and he swirled me round like I was six years old once more. 

"Why you have grown, Theodora."

I laughed. "And what would you expect, me to stay a child for the rest of my life?"

He stroked my hair, in a calm fashion. "It is lovely to see you my child. When I heard about your poor parents, and then your dear self. . ."

"Shush. Do not dampen my spirits!" I chided him. "Roger take Cousin Rudolph's bags up to the. . .blue room, I think."

"Roberto not back yet?" He asked, as the porter took his bags. 

I shook my head, causing my curls to spring around my shoulders. "No. He is not." I said, my voice just as void of any emotion as his proposal had been. 

I led Rudolph through to the drawing room, and sat him down on a chair, before ringing for tea. It was nice being back in a comfortable home, with servants and good meals. But having survived without them, I was not dependent on such comforts as others in the family were. 

"Thank you for coming."

"You don't think I'd miss my grandson's wedding, especially as you're the bride."

"Why should such a trifle make a difference?" I asked.

"Oh do not pass yourself off as a trifle." He advised, as the maid entered and poured the tea.

He smiled, knowingly. "You know the greatest thing you will ever learn in this life?"

"Whose high in society, and who has been disgraced." I said, with a laugh. It was hard to stay sombre with the presence of Rudolph. Just seeing him again brought back a whole life which I had forgotten. 

He shook his head. "No. The greatest thing you will ever learn Theodora is to love, and be loved in return." 

"I beg your pardon?"

"I am very pleased, elated even, that you are marrying Roberto. He could not have wanted for a better wife." He sighed. "But a marriage of convenience, is no marriage at all."

"Cousin Rudolph. . ."

"I know you think it out of my place to be saying these things, but they must be said."

"Then be rest assured, I do not enter into marriage lightly."

"I know, I'm just grieving over the terrible experience you have suffered these last few weeks."

"Then let me put your mind at rest. I wish everyone would stop pitying me, or offering their condolences. My parents died. . ."

"I was talking about being kidnapped by the pirates." 

"Indeed." I said, taking a sip from my tea. "Do you remember Jack Sparrow, cousin?" I asked, as casually as I could. 

"How could I forget." He grumbled. "I cannot believe what that man did to you, after all we did for him."

I sighed. And so it would be. No one would understand what I felt inside, not even my husband to be. Why must everyone hate Jack? It hurt me to think of my dearest family reproaching him like a naughty dog. He wasn't. I knew it, but it seemed no one else did. 

And so cousin Rudolph had come to stay. It was of great assurance to me to have him by my side, and he revelled in the attention and precision needed to plan a high society wedding. Roberto's parents were, of course, coming out to the Caribbean to attend, as were friends from England. 

Roberto returned from the sea in a blaze of glory. I wasn't sure at first why the navy celebrated his return. I joined in with the frivolities and almost got caught up in everything. 

Roberto was pleased to see his grandfather, and by that time his parents had also arrived. The stage was set, and everything was in it's place. 

Just a week after his return, and only a matter of twenty words having passed between us, we were married in the church, official in the eyes of God.

__

A/N - So it appears Dora does marry Roberto! *gasp* This can't be the end, can it? Is Jack coming back? 


	20. Chapter Nineteen

__

A/N I'm sorry if this chapter seems long and pointless, but I'm sure I had a reason for writing it. After this, we'll get back on to the good stuff, but I had to describe something of the life between Roberto and Dora before I could bring a certain somebody back. ^_^ Thanks for reading, and remember constructive criticism is good, flames are bad! Thanks. 

Chapter Nineteen. 

I have no pleasure in writing about the years I spent married to Roberto. We spoke to each other little, and he was often away on 'navy business' that he refused to discuss. And I spent endless days wondering around his house on the seafront, with little to occupy and rid me of the boredom that rested constantly on my shoulders. 

I heard not a word from Jack, perhaps he was glad to be rid of me, and had no desire to strike up an acquaintance once more. 

And so I passed five years of my life in an unearthly daze, but in complete respectability. Rudolph returned to England, and I was loathe to say goodbye to him. Our parting hurt me deeply, and I sank lower into depression. 

Bonny was a strange girl, of about twenty five years. She had large, dark eyes, and murky black hair. Her face was round, but rather plain. I thought she was too pretty to be a maid, she too seemed to think so. And there were times when she quite forgot her place in life. She rather fancied herself lady of the house, opposed to the lowly maid. 

I often wondered about Bonny's place in the household. She seemed to be above the other maids, and many of them looked upon her person with awe. She did little work, choosing to spend the days out of doors. Her actions made me uncomfortable to say the least, but I let it be. After all it would be wrong to chain a free spirit. And in some respects I almost liked her, she was honest and independent. Other's opinions mattered little to her, and she could live proudly on her own two feet. She thought that we owed her a service and not the other way round. She did not belief in wealth and poverty as defining characteristics. 

"It would be wrong to describe someone as poor." She told me once, when I met her strolling in the garden.

"Bonny?"

She pouted in annoyance. "Bet no one has ever called you poor."

I shook my head. 

"I just think it's wrong." She replied. 

"Why? Who has called you poor?" I asked.

She smiled. "No one, not me anyway."

"Then who? It is too random a thought to have not come from somewhere." I said. Although I had little feelings of attachment to her, she interested me. Just as Jack had. 

"Little Ellie Parker." She sighed. 

I was almost shocked, I had never thought of Bonny as a caring person. Ellie Parker was the daughter of a lowly sailor, who, during his lengthy absences, worked tirelessly by the docks, helping the fishermen. 

"There is nothing we can do for Ellie Parker." I said, softly, picking up the hem of my dress. 

"No Miss?" She said, before walking off. It had been a question, and such attitude infuriated me, how dare she act so? It was like one of Jack's crew members giving him cheek. It just wasn't done. 

It was during the summer when Roberto returned that I found myself with child. He was delighted. 

"Oh, that is wonderful. It is time to have a little Robert running around the place."

"Robert?" I asked.

He smiled. "But of course."

"What if it is a girl?" 

He shook his head, as his hands caressed my stomach. "Then we shall love it just the same."

His tone scared me, and I wanted to escape his company. I rose to leave. 

"Do excuse me." I said. As I left Bonny rose to pour the tea for Roberto. 

I was about to walk from the house, when I noticed my purse missing from my side, I must have left it the drawing room in the rush to get away. I was about to go out into the market, so I had to go back and get it. Besides it contained the necklace Jack had given me, and for some reason I hated to leave it unguarded with Roberto. 

I pushed the door open softly and stepped inside. Roberto was sitting next to Bonny, his hand on her leg, his lips on hers. The two were together in a passionate and meaning embrace. He had never kissed me that way. I suppose it was lust that drove him to the beautiful, dangerous, Bonny. I couldn't stop the smile that sprang on to my face, and with a silent laugh, I shook my head. 

I stepped into the room, marched up to the sofa and picked up my purse. Roberto jumped up in surprise. 

"Forgot my purse." I explained at the shocked expression on his face. It took my entire self control not to start laughing. "I'll be back in time for dinner." I turned to leave. "Oh and Bonny, if you could air my green velvet I'd appreciate it, I plan to wear for tomorrow's ball." And with that I left the room. 

Once outside in the open air, I ran down to the beach, and sank down on to the sands. It was only here by the crashing waves that I felt free. 

I can't explain why Roberto and Bonny didn't bother me, or effect me in the slightest. It must have showed my lack of feelings for the man I had married, and was now having a child with. I delved into my purse, and plucked out the chain. I fastened it around my neck, and there it was to remain. It was almost a reassurance to know that Roberto wasn't perfect. He would have his sordid affairs, his women. Being discovered would not stop that. It was like a weight lifted from my mind. Ever since our marriage I had been looking out to sea, yearning for Jack. I had felt such a bad person, shackled to one man, yet hungering for another. 

I could look for Jack in peace now without the weight of my conscience. 

"Miss?" Came a voice.

I looked up to see Bonny. 

"Sit down, Bonny." I said. 

She sat. "Look I just wanta say it was all my fault, I tempted the master. I shall return to the house and pack my bags immediately." She slurred.

I shook my head with a smile. "I have a feeling Bonny you're less responsible then you think."

"He told me to say that."

"I know he did." I sighed. "Are you going to let a man like Roberto dictate your life for you Bonny?" 

She didn't reply. 

My hands rested on my stomach. "He is a bully, Bonny. Right from when we were children. And for a time, he tricked me into loving him. . ." I didn't know why I was telling her all this. Maybe it was the shady connection we had, Roberto had taken her too. 

"But you cannot trick someone into love, for long."

She nodded, but her next words showed clearly that she did not understand. "I shall go and pack my bags."

And so Bonny left us, almost as quickly as she had arrived. The gossip amongst the servants after Bonny's departure was large indeed. And for a while Roberto stayed at home, fearing to leave the house when such a scandal existed. However, he couldn't stay too long, he claimed that the sea called for him. And he was gone. The house was once more at peace. 

I was sure he had countless other woman at his ports, hordes of illegitimate children running riot over the plains of this earth. But it did not bother me as it should have done. Roberto was a ruthless man, who always got what he wanted, and something he had never stopped talking about was revenge on my kidnapper, namely Jack Sparrow. 

"He comes into our home. . ."

"Roberto." I warned him.

"He takes advantage of our hospitality. Hospitality? Yes, it's all very well provided a poor child with a chance to get back on his feet. But what we did for him? Why father treated him. . ."

"Like scum, and you know it. We did nothing for Jack Sparrow, that wouldn't have been done for us, had we been swept ashore."

"God forbid. And then he turns up here, kills your parents, and then kidnaps you." Roberto complained. When he was home, Jack was his favourite subject. He would groan about the harm Jack was doing to the navy, the complete lawlessness of his actions, and the innocents he killed along the way. 

Two months later my child was born. I was very ill at the time, and my leg started to twinge again. The doctor had said that it would never properly heal. I took to my bed a month before the birth, and had midwives and nurses on attendance throughout the day and night. Roberto spared no expense on my account, but as he stood by my bed, neither his words nor posture professed an ounce of love for me. And he was more of a hindrance then a help. 

But after hours of pain and torture, my child was brought into this world. And my arms folded around it in a protective manner. I have heard rather affectionate mothers say, when they first held their beloved children 'I was born for this moment'. I don't doubt their love for their children, but mine was of a quieter nature, less aggressive, a more passive adoration (if adoration can ever be passive). 

The child was a boy. And for some reason I was disappointed. I had thought that by having a girl, it would be a way to get back at Roberto for his behaviour with Bonny. But I loved the child all the same. 

Roberto insisted on naming him Robert, and so he became my little Bobbie. 

Bobbie gave a little meaning back to my life. But it was too little, and I could not stop myself staring out into the vivid blue yonder. It was five years ago since my eyes had last sighted upon Jack Sparrow. Those five years seemed a painful prison sentence, nothing more, nothing less. I had shackles tightening around my ankles. And Roberto was the one holding the chains, and the key. 

But then I got thinking, before Jack I had been prepared to love Roberto, and accept him for who he was. Maybe it was myself who had changed, not Roberto. I was judging him differently, then I formerly did. I had to forget about Jack and try to make a new life for myself with Roberto.

He continued to roam the seas, and talked less and less of revenge, he rose in the navy and after a twelve year service he became Commodore Harping. 

I sit back and shake my head, the cell is cold, and I am shivering. The guards think I am shaking from fear, and I have not the energy to disillusion them. Writing this, my story on the eve of my death, has started me thinking. I look back over the pages, and tears come to my eyes. The guards think I am crying because the crowds have already started to gather outside in the square. 

But alas no, I cry over the harsh words I have used to describe Roberto. My life with him was not all bad. He never argued with me, hit me, or forced me into bed with him when I would not consent. I cannot remember a time when he looked at Bobbie with anything but care and concern. He just had faults, as every human has. And those I could easily have overlooked. I really could have loved Roberto and had a happy, respectable life with him. But there was one problem, that no amount of affection, or money could rectify. Roberto was not Jack. 

"Bobbie!" I yelled as he scampered over the garden. He was a free spirited boy, and I saw more of his father in him every day. "Bobbie! I'm not chasing after you!" I cried. 

I stopped and shook my head, with a smile. He had ran behind one of the trees and was standing there giggling. He had dark brown hair like his father, and a face full of mischief, like his father. 

I only had the one child, Bobbie was enough. I tried to focus my attentions on him, giving him everything I had never had. My mother had been as distant as the Earth from the moon, I was absolutely nothing to her. I didn't want Bobbie to feel the same way. 

But no matter how much I loved him, the sea would always have a grip over my heart. Everyday I would walk down to the harbour and stood where Jack had found me, reminiscing. The servants thought it was love for the absent Roberto that made me stare wantonly at the sea, and I let them believe it. It was easier then telling them the truth. 

"Is daddy home, today?" Bobbie asked, as I guided him into the house. 

I shook my head. "No, not for a few days yet, Bobbie." 

He pouted. "But you went to the docks." 

"Yes, I did. But not for your father. Come Bobbie, you should be in your lessons with the curate. Your father pays for these lessons, do not be so ungrateful as to waste the mind God has given you."

Bobbie nodded in annoyance. He was at this time nine years old. 

He traipsed to the church, and I waved goodbye at the door. "Will daddy be home when I get back?" He called, turning round. 

"No, darling." I sighed. "Few days yet." 

It was strange to see the eagerness of my child, and not be able to join in with his excitement. Roberto's home coming meant little too me, or so I thought. It would fashion out to be the turning point of my life. All the events would come to a head, and I would be forced to choose between the comfortable years I enjoyed with my husband and son, and the weeks of freedom and desire, the only time I had ever felt truly alive, with Jack. I would have to choose between the two.


	21. Chapter Twenty

__

A/N Wow! Quick update, or what? *ahem* anyway, in this chapter, Dora starts to break from her chains, and goes out for the night, she is just starting to learn of Jack's return…

Chapter Twenty. 

Bobbie was an impressionable young child, and the moment he heard of Roberto's return, he sped down to the docks with the idea of greeting his father home. I followed with much less enthusiasm. There was quite a large crowd which consisted mainly of mothers, wives and daughters, grieving for their return of their loved ones. 

Bobbie was gripping my hand, as the men began to clamber off their ships. The flag ship, the grand and beautiful prowess amongst the seas, was the last to empty. And it wasn't just Roberto I saw walking down the ramp, and onto the pier. Bobbie ran forward, I put out my hand to stop him, but he already disappeared into the crowd.

That night dinner was a huge celebration and a mixture of joy and despair. During their three month absence four of Roberto's fleet had been lost along with hordes of hard working sailors. They had been attacked by pirates and a shipment of gold taken from their midst. I was told several times in the evening by grieving widows and daughters that I was fortunate that God had delivered my Roberto safely home. Again I failed to catch on to the enthusiasm. 

"How has Robert been?" Roberto asked, after the guests had vanished back to their homes, and my little prince was curled up in bed asleep. 

I nodded. "Fine, he misses you greatly." 

"And who can blame him?"

"Well, one must expect loyalty to come from such a place."

He nodded. "I wish it came from you."

"I beg your pardon?" I asked, getting up from the dressing table and moving away.

"Give yourself to me."

"I am your wife, Roberto." I said, flatly.

He grabbed my hand. "By law only."

"We have a son together." I said, misunderstanding him.

"I want you to love me, like I love you."

I smiled, and pulled my arm away. "Like you loved Bonny."

"I forgave you for your mistakes, your dalliance with Sparrow." He spat. 

I couldn't believe that he held me responsible for that chapter of my life. He was truly blaming me for what had happened. "I did not choose to be kidnapped."

He stroked my cheek. "No?"

"Not like you chose Bonny, and the countless others. Did you give them a say in the matter, Roberto? Or was it share my bed, or I shall throw you from the house? And how about in your foreign ports, do they consent?" 

He just stared at me, unable to speak. I sniffed up my anger and marched from the room. I left the sanctuary of the house, and strolled across the freshly watered lawns and out through the iron wrought gates. My feet took me towards the docks, and there I stood staring up at the massive silhouette of Roberto's fleet. He had certainly made a name for himself in the past ten years. 

"Ye okay, Missy?" I turned round to see one of the fisherman, fruitlessly mending a broken lobster cage. 

I shook my head. "I don't think so."

"Anything I can do?" He asked, politely. 

"I don't think so, unless you can perform a miracle, or grant me a wish."

He was a quite a young man, but his hands were tough and blackened with hard graft through his short life, his hair had been attacked by the salty spray and his face was severely weather beaten. My heart went out as I saw him cheerfully grafting away with his knife at the broken cage. He had not two shillings to rub together, and yet he could sit so contentedly, happy within himself. Roberto, who had all the money in the world, had yet to find such tranquillity. 

He shook his head. "I am not the granter o' wishes ma'am, nought but a simple fisherman. But miracles, now tha's a different thing."

"What do you mean?"

"Anyone can make a miracle. Tha' son o' yours, he be a miracle, ma'am."

I laughed. "Bobbie? Yes, I suppose he is. Thank you, sir." I turned to leave. 

"It's nothing, Dora Sanchez." 

I spun back round, my heart pounding with anticipation. It had been over ten years since I had been called by that name. 

"I beg your pardon?"

"There be a man looking for you, Miss."

I shook my head in confusion. 

"Be careful tonight, there are pirates walking the seas." He continued humming, softly to himself, and refused to say another word. 

I walked slowly back through the town, and down the cobbled lanes, similar to the cobbles on which I had fractured my knee. I closed my eyes and I could see the buildings tumbling down on top of me, I could hear the screaming of women, the bitter lustful cries of babies, and the horrified shouts of the men. My eyes snapped open, and I found myself leaning against the wall of the pub, breathing heavily. In truth the horrors of that night had never left me, and that had been the navy. Roberto's navy. 

The fisherman calling me by the name of Dora Sanchez had unnerved me greatly, and I was far too flushed and excited to return to Roberto, and his icy bedroom vault. 

When I had gathered my breath, I walked into the pub, and to the bar man. 

"Mrs Harping?" He exclaimed in utter surprise. I suppose it was a shock to see a lady of breeding, the wife of the hero of the hour, none other then Roberto himself, in this grotty, grimy pub. 

I nodded, and raised my eyebrows slightly. I knew I would have to pay for my evening's escapades, the talk would be all over the town by the morning. So I might as well give them something to talk about. 

"I'll have a rum," I said, with a wicked sort of smile. 

He looked even more shocked, and nervous. "Are you sure?"

I nodded with a laugh. "Yes, or do you want me to confirm it with my husband?"

In a trance he reached for a bottle, and held out his hand. "Tha's a shilling, Mrs Harping."

I handed him the coin, and stepped away to a vacant table. The cheerful noises of the pub, seemed to settle my nerves, but my flush continued, especially as I drank. I hadn't tasted rum for such a long time, and the liquid burnt my throat. It was much stronger then Roberto's gentle wines. 

And as I sat there, I felt free once more. I was rebelling against Roberto and conventions, the system that had held me back for so many years. And I blessed the gossips of the town that soon he would hear of my uprising. 

I received a few strange glances, but the majority of the fellows that drank in this pub knew little about Roberto and the family, in fact most of them were drunk constantly. 

"Hullo, girlie, lookin' fer a good night?" One man grabbed my arm, causing my rum bottle to shatter on the ground. I jumped up in shock. He refused to let go off my wrist no matter how much I protested. He tried to pull me through the crowd, and they ignored my kicking and screaming. It seemed only the bar man who lifted a finger to help me.

He threw the man off me, and smoothed down my dress. The man groaned as he was kicked, and threw from the pub.

"Thank you." I said, softly.

"Ain't right fer a girl like ye to be out alone? Please go 'ome, Mrs Harping."

"Please call me Dora." I said, with a laugh. Although the incident had shaken me, I was not one to dwell on 'what could have been'. I ordered another rum, but this time stayed close the bar. The room seemed to quiet down, and several of the men had passed out, giving the run of the room to the women. 

"Dora?" He exclaimed, as he scrubbed one of the bear mugs. 

I nodded. "It is short for Theodora." I explained.

"Nah, it's not that. It's jus' Jack were in earlier, an' he be lookin' fer a Dora." 

"Jack? Jack Sparrow?" I said, leaping up from my stool.

He nodded. "You're Dora?" He asked, a grin spreading over his face. 

I shook my head. "No sorry, I'm mistaken, as are you." I turned to leave and he grabbed my arm, pulling me closer to him. 

"You are! He described yer well, but dint do justice to yer beauty."

"Really," I said, pulling free. "You are mistaken."

I left the bar, with several pairs of eyes following me. Outside I collapsed against the wall, in a flood of tears. Jack had come back, he was looking for me. He'd told the bar man to look out. . .but wait I was married now. And Jack had run away. . .he left me. But he was back.

"Too little, too late." I said, resolutely, standing up and dusting the dirt from my dress. Roberto would smell the rum on me, see the flush of excitement in my eyes, and hear the gossip. But it had all been worth it for my night of rebellion, and my newly acquired knowledge. Jack was back. 


	22. Chapter Twenty One

__

A/N Okay, not a very long chapter, but effective, I think, especially the ending….Thanks for all the reviews!! ^_^ 

Chapter Twenty One. 

I got back to the grange at a late hour, and crept up the stairs to the lower landing. I decided to check on Bobbie, just to make sure he was okay. My night out had dulled my sense, but increased my wariness. 

I slowly pushed open the door to his bedchamber and peered inside. His bed was empty. 

"Bobbie?" I said, stepping further into the room. "Bobbie!" I screamed. 

I ran out of the room and straight to my own, the one I shared with Roberto. Stepping inside, I shrieked to find the bed empty. Where was my son?

After a futile couple of shouts, I rang the servants bell, and ran out into the corridor, greeted by the rather tired Miss Lacey. 

"What on earth is up, Madam?" She asked, grabbing hold of my arms. I stared into her haunted face, unable to rid my face of panic. 

"Where is Bobbie?" I asked, "He is not in bed, and nor is Roberto. I want the house searched."

"The master has gone to the gaming tables at the Connell's." She said, quickly. 

"Then where is my son? We have to find him!" I said, wondering off down the corridor. "Bobbie!" I yelled. "Bobbie."

"Miss, please calm down. I shall have Jarvis woken, he'll get the men on to it straight away." said Miss Lacey, soothingly. 

I nodded, trying to calm myself down. "Thank you." My shouts had awoken other servants who had come to find out what was going on. Miss Lacey sent many of them back to bed with a swift slap across their cheeks. Others were employed to search the grange for Bobbie. The men took the outhouses and the gardens, whilst the women searched the rooms. Miss Lacey sat with me in the parlour trying to ease my nerves with a cup of Earl Grey, which I spilt all over Roberto's Persian rug. 

We sat for an hour in silence apart from the occasional soothing words from the housekeeper. "They'll find him, you'll see Miss. Course they will. Little scamp probably gone after his father."

I jumped up. "I shall go over to the Connell's and inform Roberto."

"It's okay, Miss. I sent Briggs to bring the master home. Don't you worry now."

"Oh Fanny, he is nine years old, and out all alone. . .who knows what devilish people have got that thieving hands on my dear. . .oh my gosh. . ."

"Miss?"

"Jack." I said, bitterly, to myself. "Jack." I groaned stamping my foot on the ground.

"Miss?"

I was surprised the thought had only just occurred to me, after all he hadn't thought twice about taking me. But why on earth would he flood back into my life and destroy it again by taking away my son? The only thing that made living bearable. 

"Theodora." Roberto's voice brought me back to the present. He stood at the door way, looking distinctly flushed, and rather angry. Perhaps Briggs had interrupted him in the middle of a winning streak. Or leaving the Connell's had caused an inconvenience for him. 

I ran to him, and threw my arms around his neck. It was a childish thing to do, but for some reason his presence comforted me. After all Roberto had chased me across the seas, and brought me home. In my innocent heart I felt everything would be fine now Roberto was here. 

He pushed me off him. "What is going on?"

"I got home, I got home. . .and Bobbie was missing." I said, hurriedly.

"Where did you go? How dare you just storm out like that!"

"And where have you been, squandering our money with your stupid gambling, and pit headed arrogance in the belief that you are superior to those you play with?" Every good feeling Roberto had just brought in to the room was extinguished in a second from the cold icy river of words from his mouth. 

He brought up his hand, and slapped me hard across the face. My head went to the left, and the impact almost knocked me off my feet. Miss Lacey ran forward and grabbed my shoulders. I pushed her away, heartlessly, and stood up to face Roberto. There was a strong dash of red across my cheek where he had hit me. 

"Well don't just stand there, find my son!" He shouted at the gawking Miss Lacey. She curtsied and left in a flurry from the room. 

I didn't go to bed that night, I sat up in the drawing room, with a glass of wine, staring into the darkness. I couldn't face Roberto, and couldn't sleep without having Bobbie safe by my side. It was the first time Roberto had ever hit me, and yet it seemed to mark a change in our relationship. Like all the years that had passed, he had been chained up, containing his real self inside, and now in the heat of the moment it had resurfaced for all to see, including the terrified housekeeper. 

The morning brought no news, and the male servants looked exhausted from extensive searching throughout the night. The woman burst into action with a fresh determination, and each seemed eager to find Bobbie in one of the closets or cupboards that the grange contained. Unlikely though it was, I did encourage such a hunt. 

Roberto disappeared during the morning, and did not return until late after lunch, his absence was duly noted and appreciated by all. He cast such a shadow over the house that it was a blessing when he left. 

And then we got the note. A messenger from the pub, which I had journeyed on my night's rebellion, arrived at the door. 

Miss Lacey took the note as Jarvis was out in the town inquiring to as any witnesses who had seen Bobbie. She opened it rather absentmindedly, but when the powerful words entered her head, she screamed. 

I shot down the stairs like a bullet from one of Roberto's hunting guns. "Miss Lacey?" I asked, running up beside her.

She passed me the note with a quaking voice. "I'm so sorry, Mistress." She said, breaking down.

I grabbed the note from her hands, and skimmed the fancy words. 

****

'Meet me at the Old Oak Inn, Dora, if yer ever want a see yer son again.'

My shaking fingers couldn't hold it, it fell gracefully to the floor. I ran to the door, and pulled it open, but a hand on my shoulder forced me to turn back.

"You can't go mistress, you can't. It's down right dangerous." Miss Lacey pleaded. 

I broke free. "I have to go. . ."

"You should alert the master, he'll soon sort this out." She begged. 

I shook my head. "No, Fanny, and you have to swear you won't tell him. Swear it on your life. I know who this man is, I can deal with him. I promise you everything will be okay, but you must swear not to tell Roberto. I must go." And with that I took off down the drive, narrowly missing the return of my husband, and the bad mood that he spread over the house. 

I got to the Inn, and took a moment or two staring up at the sign, trying to prepare myself for the sight of Jack Sparrow once more. Without wasting a second longer, I pulled open the door and stepped inside.


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

__

A/N Thanks for all the reviews, I was really worried about posting this chapter, it's like one of the crucial parts. So please tell me what you think, I may try and have another go at it, I'm not sure I like it. I sincerely hope this chapter meets you expectations!! Remember, this may not be the final version. . .Okay, on with the chapter! Thanks for reading! 

Chapter Twenty Two. 

The room was full even though it was still afternoon, and the lecherous men whistled as I walked past, I was the only sober person in the entire place, even the bar man looked drunk. 

"I'm looking for Jack Sparrow." I said, softly.

"Dora?" 

I spun round at the gentle touch on my shoulder. I couldn't believe it when I saw his grinning face once more, just how I had pictured it in my dreams. There were several more trinkets and beads interlocked into his hair, and his tricorn hat was still perched at an angle on his head. His face was sun tanned, and his eyes outlined in kohl. A clever trick, I am told, to keep the sun out of one's eyes. And I slapped him whilst I still could. Because I knew he would work me round, and I wouldn't stay mad at him for long.

He look surprised, but took it with a nod. 

"I got your note." I said, stating the first thing that came into my head. It was an odd thing to say when I had not seen him for so long. Not only that, but my mere presence showed I had received the note. I was lost for words at the sight of his face. He had hardly aged. 

He nodded. "I got your son."

With that impertinent tone, my hours of worrying returned to me, and I raised my hand once more, he grabbed hold of my arms. "He's a good kid." He said, softly.

"Why Jack?" I said, stepping back. "Why?" 

"I had to see you again."

I laughed softly. "It's been fifteen bloody years! Fifteen!" I said, yelling. "Why? Why? Were you just passing through the area, thought you'd have a bit o' fun? What?" I demanded.

He shook his head. "Is this because I left you?"

I gasped in absolute disbelief at the arrogance this man possessed. "You left me because I meant nothing to you, you left me because you were saving your own skin. I'd be a very pathetic person to still be dwelling on you Jack Sparrow. I'm married now, I have a child. . ." 

"I left," he began, "'cause you told me to."

"I didn't actually expect you to leave me." I said, staring at the ground. I had been almost as arrogant as Roberto in my assumptions. I thought I meant so much to Jack that he wouldn't bare leave me to the navy. Or perhaps I had been banking on his stubbornness at giving me up to the very people he despised. Either way, when my voice told him to leave, my head begged him to stay. 

"Well, how am I supposed to know tha'? I'll ne'er figure out how a woman's mind works."

His words brought a brief smile to my face. "I never thought I'd see you again."

"Yer mean, yer hoped."

I shook my head. "Now where's my son? I knew it was you, as soon as I heard your name. You don't know what you've done to me Jack! Bobbie is the only thing that I'm living for, the only thing that matters!"

"Wha' about yer husband?" He remarked, shrewdly.

"Roberto?" I shrugged. "He's the father of my child. Nothing more. Now give me Bobbie, so I can walk outta here, and never look back. Just like you did." I said, bitterly. 

"Now tha' would be stupid o' me."

"What?" I demanded. 

"Yer don't get somethin' for nothin', these days, Dora." 

"What do you want? How much? Whatever it is, I'll pay it." I said, quickly. 

He laughed and took a swig of rum. "Heard about your escapades last night, good to see yer still got it in yer!" 

"Jack! How much?" 

He shook his head. "I don't want money. I can all the money in the world, Dora. It's just lying out there, in the ocean, waitin' to be found." 

"No, I suppose not. Roberto told me about the sinking of the navy cargo ship, I suppose you were behind that as well? Is that what you would call waiting to be found?"

"It wasn't theirs in the first place." He remarked. 

"What are you talking about?"

"Didn't dear Roberto tell you?" He asked.

"Tell me what?" 

He smiled, and turned away. 

"Tell me what?" I repeated. 

"The truth, Dora. The whole truth and nothing but the truth." 

"Bit hypocritical coming from a pirate." I asserted.

"Well, fine if ye don't want to hear it. . ."

"I'm listening." I assured him. "But you don't have long." 

"Well, it goes back all them years to when yer found me on the beach." He began. "We were there fer a purpose as yer can rightly guess. And that was to pick up the stashed gold hidden in one o' the caves. . ." 

__

The ship bobbed up and down against the mighty waves that guided it along it's course. The Captain stood alert and firm at the wheel, not moving as his ship rocked from side to side. It was but a fragile toy, belonging to the majestic waves. 

Jack Sparrow stood on deck, soaking wet from the rain water and the spray that formed the high waves. 

"Go below, son." His father asked, pushing him away. 

Jack frowned. "We're heading too near to the rocks." He complained. 

"Go below, leave this to the real sailors." The first mate retorted. 

"But. . ."

"No buts." 

Jack allowed himself to be led below. But sleep failed him in the stuffy cabin, as no sooner did he lay on the bunk but he was tossed off it by the laughing waves. The fear of his father's hand forced him to stay below, even when his senses said otherwise. He desperately wanted to join the others up on deck. This mission had been one tiresome chore after another. They were going to collect the gold from the Southern shores of England, it had been placed there by his grandfather, and now they were going to retrieve it. The ships holds were desperately begging to be filled, and the men hungered for the lustre of gold once more. 

But the voyage had been a disaster from the start, the rats were numerous and had broken into the food barrels, meaning rationing was far tighter then normal. And Jack being just the cabin boy, got the least amount. They had experienced several rival ships on the way to England, had been pursued by the navy for about a quarter of the journey, and for the rest the sailors were absolutely drunk. And now they had hit this storm.

No one ever listened to Jack, they shunned him away. Had they listened to his words the entire disaster could have been prevented. . .

"Jack." I said, angrily. "Tell, the _real _story." I complained. 

__

The ship shattered against the rocks, the noise swept out across the bay. The water began to flood in, causing a panic aboard the **Esporanza**, Jack jumped up from the floor, and ran up to the top deck. Several of the crew had been killed when the rocks had hit, others were struggling against the water that attacked them, and the rain that fell from overheard. There were still quite a long distance from the shore. 

He saw a couple of the men trying to save a chest of gold, and scorned their attempts. If there was one thing a good pirate should know, is values. A measly chest was not a good enough reason to risk your life, when a cave full of treasure was not far off. 

He was about to try and load the only surviving rowing boat when he caught sight of his father's body in the water. He caught hold of a rope, and swung over the sinking ship and landed with a splash in the freezing ocean. He swam strongly, but the currents were fierce, and he struggled to reach his father. 

"Pa!" He said, trying to bring his father back to consciousness. "Pa!" he yelled, shivering against the cold. 

There was a loud noise from up above; the ship was slipping off the rocks, he tried to swim away, but the currents tugged him back, and he was rendered unconscious as the ship slipped under the ocean, trapping him inside. 

He was washed up the next day on the beach. When he gathered the energy to return to the beach, and had found the right cave, he found the gold had already been taken. 

"I still don't know where this is leading Jack, and so far it isn't a very good excuse." I told him.

He grinned. "The navy took my gold. So I took it back." 


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

****

A/N Wow!! An amazingly quick update, or what? Thank you so much for the nice reviews, this chapter is for you! It's a bit longer then usual, hope you don't mind ^_^ Anyway comments are greatly appreciated, whether they be good or bad. Now on with the chapter…

Chapter Twenty Three

And that was Jack's story. The gold in the caves, the beautiful lustrous material which Rudolph had passed off as a myth, was actually there. I had found a single piece, the piece the navy had left behind. Whether they did it on purpose, to taunt Jack and his comrades, or whether it was a genuine mistake, we shall never know. Jack had come to the Caribbean looking for Roberto and the navy, looking for a chance of revenge against the man who had taken his gold. Instead, he found me. Just like the navy had taken Jack's gold, Jack took Roberto's gold; myself. Jack related the story pretty quickly, and silence fell between us in the pub. Most of the men had stopped to listen anyway. 

"Well, you got what you wanted." I said, softly. "Why did you come back?"

He smiled. "For you."

I shook my head. "No. No, because Jack Sparrow there's always a but in your reasoning, an ulterior motive beneath all that. Why have you _really_ come back?" Jack reached out and took my hand. Somehow he had changed. The last time I had graced the Pearl, he had been so cold, and uncaring, and then that one night when we were attacked, he showed a different side to his nature. Fifteen years with the spirit sucking essence of Roberto, and my own self worth had deteriorated drastically. There was no way, in my comprehension, this man could have returned for me. 

"For you." He insisted. "Harping still has my gold, I never got that back. But every shilling he took, I have taken back. I made one mistake though, I should ne'er have given you back."

"Oh, you gave me back did you?" I said, indignantly. "I seem to remember you running off and leaving me." Yes, I was still bitter about that. After all those years. . .

__

"I'll slow you down, we'd ne'er get away. Please, Jack." I begged.

He gripped my hand. "I can't leave yer." 

I laughed, softly. "You're not going to die 'cause of me, Jack." 

He stood up as the shouts got nearer. "We'll meet again." He said, gently dropping my hand by my side. He leant forward and his face brushed against mine. 

"Goodbye Jack." I said, firmly. 

He looked at me reluctantly, and hurt. "Bye Dora Sanchez." 

Did I push him away that night? 

"Look, we've already been through this, yeah, I left yer, but I came back."

"Fifteen years later." I said, with a smile.

He grinned. "Be thankful it wasn't thirty." He said, taking a gulp of rum. 

I didn't respond, the load was still too much to take in. I had never expected to see him again. 

"What if I asked yer to come wit' me?" 

"What?" I demanded. He had caught me completely off guard with his question. I had been reminiscing about that night, and then. . .

"You 'eard." 

"Are you asking me to leave my husband, and my son?"

He nodded. "Aye, tha's about it."

I laughed, softly. "And what makes you think you're more attractive to me then my husband?"

"I don't think, I know." He grinned. Jack's ego could wrap itself around the world, and there would still be enough spare to match Roberto's. 

"Just give me my son back, Jack." I sighed. "I don't have time for your foolish games."

"You think I'm playing?" He asked, feigning a hurt expression. He grabbed hold of me, and forced his salt worn lips hard on to mine. His rough hands clasping my soft make-uped cheeks. His fiery hot touch was something I had not experienced for many years. When he finally let me go, I urged for more, and had to control my impulses. I pretended to be affronted but he saw straight through my disguise. 

"Jack. . ."I began, but his finger touched my lip. Then for a second I saw alarm in his eyes, he was looking past me to the staircase. My head turned quickly, I was expecting to see Roberto standing there with his gun ready to shoot Jack. But instead all I saw was the horrified expression of my hurt son. 

"Bobbie!" I screamed, and made to go after him as he ran from the tavern. But Jack caught hold of my arm and pulled me back.

"Meet me by the docks at ten tomorrow night, if yer not there, I'll take it as a no." He said, before letting me go. 

I took one last look at him before chasing after my son. Bobbie had disappeared from sight by the time I reached the tavern door. I looked round but there was no sign of my lad. Reluctantly, I headed back to the manor. I was worried about Bobbie, but my thoughts were filled with Jack. My closed eyes could picture the sleek body of the Pearl, the roaring spray of the sea, and Jack's grinning face. My hand closed around nothingness. I hadn't worn my necklace for years now. 

I got home to the angry form of Roberto. My first thought was that Bobbie had told him, but no, Bobbie was no where in sight, and one look at Miss Lacey's worried face was enough to show Bobbie had not yet returned home. 

He threw the note at me. I stared at it for a moment and closed my eyes. "How dare you." He breathed.

He grabbed me, and pulled me roughly towards him. "How dare you!"" He yelled, slapping my face. 

"I don't know what you're referring to, darling." I gasped. I always believed it was best to play dumb with Roberto, he would soothe his anger during the explanation. 

Miss Lacey ran from the room, as I held a cold hand to my cheek, which stung from Roberto's touch. What a different feeling from the tingle I felt when Jack touched me. 

"You've seen him, I can see it in your eyes."

I blinked and turned away. He twisted my head so our eyes met. I looked at him with a terrified expression. "Please Roberto, we have to find Bobbie."

"What?" He exclaimed. "He wasn't with Sparrow."

I shook my head. "It was a false alarm. Believe me when I say Bobbie is the most important thing in my life, and I would not risk his safety for anyone." I said, stepping away from him. "Have you heard nothing?"

He shook his head, his hand on his forehead as though it was aching his mind all this worry and searching. But Roberto had no compassion in his body, and I would not expect him to understand. 

The search continued long into the day, and my heart sank when he failed to return home. It reached dinner time, and still there was no sign of him. I could not eat, and nor could Roberto. The servants had not stopped all day and many were exhausted. Miss Lacey asked if her maids may be excused until the morning. But the men were to keep searching. 

I went up to my bedchamber and stared from the open window. Dark began to settle on the town and I had but a day to decide. My decision was tearing me apart inside, should I choose Roberto and Bobbie, my darling son, or the adventurous Jack Sparrow? I began thinking of pros and cons for each eventuality, but since Bobbie was the only thing tying me to Roberto it was evident that such a method was fruitless to aid my decision. Jack or Bobbie? 

I sat on my bed and stared out into nothingness, just sitting and thinking for over an hour, as to whom I should stay with. Bobbie still hadn't returned home, and it chilled my heart to think of him outside in the world alone. Surely I should be with him to comfort him and care for him. It was my duty. Ah, exactly, my duty. And doing one's duty is a very different matter from following one's heart. Was I staying with Bobbie because it was what I wanted or because it was the right thing to do? 

I paced my room, anxiously waiting for a solution to present itself to me. None did. And Bobbie failed to return. 

I spent the night, as ever, in a fit of restlessness. I noted the empty place beside me, and reasoned that Roberto was too angry to share my bed, and nor would I wish him too. 

The next morning seemed to pass too quickly for my liking, and before I knew it afternoon donned. I sat in the parlour, staring anxiously out of the glass windows and onto the beautiful grounds that stretched out yonder. The maids bustled in and out quietly, but in their attempt at sneaking round on tiptoes, and speaking in whispers, make more noise then other. I had a splitting headache, and every second closer to nightfall, chilled my insides. 

I was still sitting there when a commotion in the hallway caught my attention. I jumped up instantly, throwing my book to the side. I ran out into the hallway, and shrieked at the sight of my unconscious son in the hands of Jarvis. 

"Upstairs." I panted, as he walked towards the staircase. I grabbed Miss Lacey's shoulder. "Send a runner for the doctor."

She nodded, and left, whilst I followed Jarvis upstairs. A thought struck me, and I paused on the top step. "And someone fetch Roberto, he'll be down at the stables." 

My son was set down on his bed, his clothes were damp with the morning fog that the sea had brought with it. Standing at a distance, I watched as Jarvis lay him on his back, and covered him with the feather quilt. I could not face going near him, after all it was my doing that brought him to such a state. Firstly, Jack had taken him to get to me, and to get at Roberto, and then after watching us kiss, he had fled the pub and stubbornly refused to return. But wait, no, it was not his fault, and I should not call him stubborn. The poor child had been through so much. 

Jarvis bobbed his head, and walked towards the door, but in alarm I grabbed his sleeve. 

"You're not leaving me!" I panted. "You have to help Bobbie."

"The doctor will be here soon, Mistress. Of course, if you want me to stay, but I should have thought you would desire to be on your own with our young master." Jarvis said, in his drawling voice. I almost felt he looked down on me, as a foolish creature that his master had married.

"You thought wrong. And it certainly isn't your place to make presumptions." I said, harshly, and rather stupidly. But the thought of having to explain to Bobbie why I was kissing another man scared me so much that even Jarvis's company was better then nothing. 

The doctor was not long, and the noise of wheels on gravel announced his arrival. I ran onto the balcony and watched as he alighted from the carriage. Roberto was beside him as they entered the house. My feet took me flying down the staircase to greet them, and in my flurried state, I threw my arms around Roberto's neck. He stared at me in surprise, and shuffled backwards. The doctor turned his head away in embarrassment. 

"Please help my son." I said, softly, pleadingly. 

"I shall do the best I can for yourself and the commodore."

"The best?" Roberto frowned. The best was not good enough for him. 

"This way." I said, heading towards the stairs, the doctor followed and Roberto came behind him. 

He was first in the room, where Jarvis stood hovering by the door. Bobbie was stirring in his sleep, groaning fitfully. The doctor knelt by his side and touched his head. "He has a temperature." 

Roberto pushed forward, leaving me at the back, out of the way. In some ways I was scared what Bobbie's return to consciousness would mean. 

"Where was he found?" Roberto asked, coldly. 

I shrugged. "One of the fishermen found him, alerted our men, and Jarvis went to get him." 

"What was he doing out there alone?" He asked.

I shook my head, and stared down at the creased rug that carpeted the floor. His eyes did not leave my burning face. He walked up to me and grabbed my chin. "What was he doing out there alone?"

"I do not know." I said, urgently. After all he didn't have to run away after seeing Jack and I, he could easily have come home. 

There was a choke from the bed, and I craned to see my son. The doctor stood up. He walked over to us with a grim expression. 

"I'm sure he's going to be fine, but I don't recommended he leaves that bed for a couple of weeks. Being out in the cold he has caught a fever, and I fear for his life if it gets any worse."

I gasped as the shock hit me. Roberto nodded to show his understanding. 

"How long 'til he wakes up?" He asked, clearing his throat.

The man pondered for a few moments. "He'll be awake soon I should imagine. But do not excite him, he must have rest." He insisted.

I nodded. "Thank you so much." 

He smiled and touched my hand, much to Roberto's annoyance. "He'll be okay, please do not worry yourself too much."

Jarvis showed the doctor out of the house, and I heard his carriage leave the drive way, and the clop of horses hooves as they got further away. 

"I'm going to see the Connell's."

"You're going gambling." I replied, airily. 

He scowled. "And you?"

"I shall stay here, with Bobbie." I said, setting myself down on a chair by his bedside.

He turned and left the room. 

The clock chimed from the hallway, reminding me that I had but five hours to make a decision. The aching, churning began inside me, a similar pain to learning I had only five hours left to live. Alas time is something that waits for no one.

****

A/N So, we reach the end of another chapter. Who will Dora choose? 


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

__

A/N Wow!! Thanks for all the reviews!! I'm getting quite good at this updating thing. . .sorry. . .another cliff hanger I think! Anyway, enjoy the chapter…I nervously await your opinion! 

Chapter Twenty Four.

In truth, I'd already made my mind up. I couldn't live in shackles any more. My bags were packed, and I went to say one final goodbye to Bobbie before leaving. It really was tearing me up inside to know that I would never see him again, and the idea of leaving him on his death bad made me bubble inside with guilt I was wrong, I was wicked, I was human. But I could not sacrifice my life for him. My first thought was to take him with me, but he was far too ill, and besides he had a good life here. Not wanting for anything. But I had to go. 

I dropped my bag by the door, and felt my way in the dark to his bed. My heart was thudding in my chest, but with excitement, I was finally getting back to the sea, finally getting back to Jack. I swept towards his bed, and gently touched his sweating forehead. 

His eyes flickered slightly, and I stepped back in surprise. "Bobbie?" I said, softly.

"Get away from me." He cried, angrily. 

"Bobbie. . ." 

"I saw yer!" He panted.

"You should be resting." I said, quickly. He tried to push himself up, but the effort seemed to pain him, and he groaned. My heart began to pound furiously, how could I possibly leave my son in such a state? What mother could walk out on her dying son? I loved him so much, but if I remained I should hate him. He would be a constant reminder of what I had forsaken for him. 

Then his eyes caught sight of my bag, and his anger turned to despair. He caught hold of my sleeve and pulled me towards him. "You're not going!" He said. "I won't let you."

"Bobbie. . ."I began, helplessly. His name was all I could utter. How could I justify walking out on him? 

His eyes stared up at me defiantly. "You canna go!" He spluttered. 

I gently touched his head. "I'm sorry, Bobbie. You know someday you'll understand, you'll meet someone who means as much to you as Jack means to me."

He refused to look at my face, and I coughed in an attempt to fill the silence. How could I expect a nine year old child to understand the concept of love? But children are not to be underestimated and I refused to 'dumb' things down for him. 

"What about Pa?" he asked, stubbornly. 

"Your father loves two people. One is himself, and the other is you." I told him. "You're very lucky, Bobbie, to have Roberto as your father. I didn't know mine. He believed children were there for a purpose, and that purpose was not to be seen." 

"Where are you going?"

"A long way away." 

"You can't!" He shouted, the anger taking control once more. It was only aggravating his weak state further, and he started spluttering uncontrollably. 

"Bobbie, calm down!" I shrieked, in fear. 

He was attempting to get up.

"Bobbie!" I screeched, in an attempt to quieten his fit. But the stubborn child refused to lay still, and I caught him in my arms as he pushed himself from bed. The door was flung open, and Roberto stepped into the room, nearly tripping over my packed bag. I felt guilty as I stood before him, trying to guide a shivering, feverish Bobbie back into bed. He was half unconscious as I tucked the covers over his frail body. Somehow being caught red handed makes one feel ten times more guilty. 

"Call for the doctor." I said, urgently, not taking my eyes off the bed. 

Roberto shook his head, his cold hand iced my shoulder, causing me to jump in horror. 

"First you explain."

I spun round to face his cheerless face. "Call for the doctor, now!" I cried, passionately. "Your son is ill!"

"Thanks to you." 

"You cannot lay this at my door." I said, coldly.

He grinned at me maliciously. "Robert told me why he ran away. And I can have a good guess at why he collapsed now. Running out on your dying son."

I couldn't look in his eyes, because through all his bitterness, his selfish angry words, I knew he was right. I was evil, heartless. 

"Where are you meeting him?" He demanded. "Where?" He said, shaking me when I refused to answer. My reply was to turn to Bobbie, who was gasping on the bed in a state of consciousness. 

"The doctor!" I said, I went to leave the room, but his arm prevented me from doing so. So instead I rang the bell for the maid. Miss Lacey came instantly, and I had a funny feeling that she had been listening at the door, it wouldn't surprise me. Maids are awfully nosy creatures. 

"Miss Lacey, call for the doctor at once!" I exclaimed. 

Her eyes roved the room in a second, resting on the bed. She nodded and left the room in a flounce. 

"And now you have had your way." He said, with a cruel smile. He pulled out a small, shining Flintlock pistol from his overcoat. The light from the candle made it shimmer with wonder, when really it should have been black with death. I gasped, and stepped back. For a moment I thought he meant to turn the weapon on me, but he just stood there caressing the barrel with his smooth hands. 

"Where is he?"

He was referring to Jack, and then it came to me. He was going to shoot Jack when I went to meet him. Jack would die thinking I had betrayed him, thinking I was Judas. I shook my head viciously. 

"I don't know who you're talking about."

The clock had just struck ten, if I could keep Roberto delayed for long enough, Jack would give up and leave. I'd be forced to remain here, with my husband despising me, and my dying son, but at least Jack would still be alive. It was better to break his heart (if my lack of appearance would actually do that to him) then to kill him with my jealous husband. 

But was it jealously that stained Roberto's hand? He spread himself around with many other women, he could hardly object to me doing the same. Perhaps it was pride, that I'd found someone who could hold my heart, longer then he could. 

At that second the door was thrown open and Jarvis entered. He saw the gun, but did not give a sign of surprise. He progressed to the bed, and sat down beside Bobbie. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Roberto demanded, lifting the pistol and pointing it at Jarvis. 

"The doctor told me not to leave the boy's side 'til he gets here, and that's what I intend to do." Jarvis said, poignantly. 

His finger played carefully on the trigger, and his teeth grit ready to shoot. 

"No!" I cried, angrily, pushing him to misaim the pistol. He stared at me in surprise. Jarvis didn't move, he didn't blink an eye, as his hand rested on Bobbie's feverish head. He sat there definitely comforting my son. An occupation I should have engaged. Jarvis was braver then me, I was a coward, sneaking out in the night. 

Roberto never shot, but it was close run thing, as he struggled to rearrange himself. He glared at me. 

"Where is he?" He barked, forgetting Jarvis's presence in the room, luckily for the sake of the old butler. 

"He will have gone by now." I panted, trying desperately to convince him. 

He lifted the pistol to the bed once more, but this time pointed it straight at Bobbie. My immediate thought was; he's out of his mind, he loved that child, there is no way he would deliberately hurt him. He must be mad, the pride has sent him delusional. 

"Roberto?" I asked. 

His mouth was pursed in a hard, grim, expression, his finger resting against the trigger. I could see the horror in his eyes, and I felt it in my heart. I could leave Bobbie for Jack, but I could not kill him for the aforementioned pirate. 

"Stop!" I ordered him. 

His hand fell at once, and the other went to my cheek, I backed away in disgust. There was no way Roberto would have pulled the trigger, but it didn't stop him threatening to do so. 

"You are despicable, you could kill your own son to satisfy your pride, just to punish me!" I yelled at him. Bobbie groaned as he stirred. 

"I always swore I'd kill Jack."

"You are pathetic."

"Ah, a man who swears an oath to do something and then backs down, he is pathetic. . ."

"You are just stubborn." I offered. 

"Take me to him." 

I took one last look at Jarvis and Bobbie, the latter was lying peacefully now, and it would be only minutes before the doctor arrived. I picked up my bag, and Roberto followed me from the room. The banister was my only friend, as I groped around in the darkness, it seemed the whole house had gone to sleep, or were otherwise listening behind their chamber doors. 

We got to the doors, and he pushed them open. 

"Where are you meeting him?" He growled. 

"By the docks." I muttered. The dark night seemed well fit to reflect my mood, not a single star glittered in the sky, not a single ray of hope shone down from that blackness, as Roberto pushed me along. The pistol was held firmly in his hand. 

He'd had it a long time. Cousin Rudolph had presented him with it when he was first promoted, and since then he had treasured it with a great deal of respect and lustre. To him it was a symbol of success, of the future, to me it presented nothing but death. I stared up, and shivered as the winds raged. There were no stars in that blackness, not one. 


	26. Chapter Twenty Five

__

A/N Thanks for all the reviews!! ^_^ 

Chapter Twenty Five. 

Another prisoner has just been brought in. He is a scruffy young man, of about twenty five years, and each of those spent ill. He has a rugged appearance of living rough, and not particularly caring. The soldier hits him, and kicks him aggressively in the stomach, before tossing him in the cell beside mine. He groans slightly as his body hits the hard stone, but not another sound is heard. 

His clothes are patched and grimy, and stumble from a beard lingers on his chin, I manage a glance at him, he does not look back. It's awfully distracting to have another in the room, listening to every scratch of the pen as it darts across the paper. But I should be use to it by now. 

Eventually, he looks up and stares at me as I am working. I try to ignore his blatant stares and continue writing, but such a situation is too uncomfortable, I find myself looking up at him. 

He is leaning against the wall, not even trying to escape, perhaps he is to hang alongside me tomorrow. 

"'Ere!" One of the soldiers threw a bone at him. "Me thinks it might be one of your mates." He chuckles. 

"If you don't want to die, shut up." Came the retort. 

The soldiers quietened down, instantly. The man's powerful, lustrous tones had an odd affect on them. And then I realised, it was how the crew had acted when Jack gave an order, they were scared of this mysterious prisoner. 

"Who are you?" I ask him, softly. 

He grins and shakes his head, causing his hair to flop over his face. "You wonta heard o' me." Came his strong, Caribbean accent. 

"I might have."

"What yer in fer, wench?"

"She's to be hung in less then an hour." Was the sultry guard's reply. The prisoner scared him, but he had no qualms over teasing me. 

"Why? Wat yer done?!" He exclaimed.

"I murdered a navy officer, when he attacked my ship." I explained. 

His eyes narrowed. "But yer a lady."

I stare at him in surprise, and look down. I do not look like a lady, in fact if Roberto saw me he would mistake me for a lowly street maid. My clothes are ripped, my hair in cased with several years of dirt, grime and wear, not to mention my face and hands having been severely beaten by the salt water of the sea. 

The guards laugh. "A lady?" 

The man scowls at them, and they shut up immediately. 

"My name is Dora Sanchez, and you?" I ask. 

"Thomas." 

"Just Thomas?"

He nods. "Aye. Just Thomas." 

The tallest of the guards steps forward. "Stop talking! You'll have enough time to do that in hell!" 

Hell here I come, ah but I have already been there. . .

The night was unbelievably cold for the Caribbean. It was as though the sun had burnt out, abandoning us to die on this frozen planet. Or maybe my fear enhanced the cold further as it bit at my bare arms, causing me to shiver. He pushed me forward, and the whole time I sensed the pistol, cocked ready in his hand. 

There was no use talking to him, and the suspense and fear ate me up inside, killing me. It was the worst pain I had ever felt, since Bobbie had arrived in the world. I was betraying Jack, and it seemed the entire world rested so wholly on my shoulders. Jack's life was in my hands, and so too was Roberto's. Surely if it came to a fight Jack would win, he was certainly the most agile, and quicker of the two. Not to mention more resourceful, and observant, but I could be here forever naming the qualities of Jack Sparrow, and even more so if I were to note his failings. But that is not the point, I was walking a little ahead of Roberto by now, my pace had quickened and his slowed. Obviously as I was to greet Jack, he would emerge and kill him. I prayed as I walked that Jack had already left. 

Before my choice had been much clearer, who did I want to spend my life with? Now it was who could I bear to see murdered. Could I still be with Jack after watching him kill Roberto? 

I reached the docks, and stood at the foot of the pier staring round me. I could see the silhouettes of several ships, the majority of these were navy, a few were private fishing boats, and the rest contained cargo from England. There were but a few people wondering round the docks, and these were of questionable character. Who would be out at such a time, unless to commit deeds that could not be done by day? 

Roberto grunted as he looked round. His first thought was that I had lied to him, and even from the distance of yards I could see the anger billowing inside his eyes. 

A few minutes of silence followed, in which all I heard was the gentle persuasive whispers of male 'punters' and the cackling of drunken men and women as they paraded along the cobbled lanes. And then a soft hand touched my arm, and I screamed in surprise. 

"Dora, you came." He grinned, confidently. 

I nodded. "Of course I came." I said, standing on my tiptoes to kiss his cheek. And then I remembered Roberto, he was standing feet away with his loaded gun, ready to aim and fire at Jack. His lips had moved to mine, as he passionately kissed me, forcing my backwards in a commanding way. I could feel the air tighten. 

"Jack." I said, throwing him off. 

Roberto stepped out the shadows, a cruel twisted expression strewn across his face. True, ever since we were children he had harboured a strong hatred against Jack. Jack had forced his way into our household, and stolen my heart. I had never forgotten about him even when he disappeared completely. Leaving his home without so much as a thank-you, had Jack in Roberto's bad books from the start. Jack's eyes narrowed. "What's going on?" He demanded, looking at me.

"Dearest Theodora led me here." Roberto explained. 

Jack's eyes did not leave my face. I tried to persuade him with a glance that it wasn't true. But Roberto stole his attention once more. 

"Theodora told me everything, and you thought she was really going to leave with you?" 

I closed my eyes against his sneering smile, but my ears could not edit out the poison of his words. Jack let my hand drop to my side. My heart thudded painfully. 

Jack didn't reply. I could tell by his stiff form he was angry, it reminded me of when I had sneaked into his cabin and stolen his golden telescope. 

"Roberto. . ." I murmured. 

"Shut up!" He yelled, angrily, flailing his pistol through the air. "See Sparrow, you've had this coming for a long time. This is too easy for you, pirate! You signed your death certificate when you touched my wife!" He snarled, pointing his gun straight at Jack. 

"I didn't touch her, she came to me willingly." Jack said, quickly. "Or so I thought." He said, stealing a glance at me. I couldn't bear the anger in his eyes. 

Roberto just smiled, and his finger rested in the trigger. It only took one shot to destroy my entire life, everything I lived for. 

And at that second when I threw him aside, Roberto struck. His gun shot. I screamed in pain, and remembered no one. Jack laughed at me later, he said the bullet had merely scratched my arm. I had fainted from the fear, more then the pain. But surely that night had revealed itself to be something different. I had taken a bullet for Jack, I wasn't going to let him die, believing me to be Judas, if that wasn't choosing, I don't know what is. 

_A/N I'm not really sure about this chapter, so I'd love to hear what you guys think. Is it a good? Bad? Rewrite? ^_^ _


	27. Chapter Twenty Six

__

A/N Updating at last!! Thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate it. Now a note about the time period. Jack arrives at the coast a little boy, he leaves and meets up with Dora again in the Caribbean. Once she is married, Jack loses the Pearl to Barbossa. Ten years pass, Dora has had Bobbie, and the events of POTC have occurred. After getting the Pearl back Jack returns for Dora. Hope that's clear! ^_^

I quite like this chapter, the first meeting of Jack and Dora once more. Bit of jealously from Annamaria, and some rum, what more could you ask for? 

Chapter Twenty Six. 

Angels fall first. Who said that to me? Ah, now I remember, it was one of Jack's favourite lines. Whenever I protested against some cruelty he showed, like destroying another ship, or killing a man, he would quote that line with a shrug. When first on the Pearl I had never really understood it, at the time it seemed to be an excuse, a way to stop guilt perhaps. But no, for two reasons. The first; Jack does not feel guilt of any sort, and the second; he put me in the angels category. 

I suppose what he was really saying was that good people (the angels) fall first because they are so eager to help, they are blind to evil, they think of others opposed to just themselves. People take advantage of angels, you cannot take advantage of the devil. 

And so I awoke in a familiar cabin, my eyes blinking to get use to vision again, it was nice to escape from the endless black that had been my dreams. Nice to be back to where my home truly was. The first thing I noticed was the motion of the sea. The room was being rocked about on the waves, and the familiar sensation returned to my stomach. 

I tried to push myself up, but couldn't use my arm at all, it was bandaged, but the white cloth was starting to glean red. 

There was a shuffling noise, and I looked up. I saw a woman, she had dark olive skin, and black hair, caught up in a hat. A few strands had escaped and hung down her face.

"So you're Dora." She said, almost coldly.

"Where am I?" I asked, matching her cold tones.

"The Pearl. Where else?" She said, passing me a drink. "We've only just got it back, and Jack insists on bringing a stranger on board." She muttered to herself fiercely. 

"Who are you?" I demanded. I did not like the way she mumbled to herself. It was clear she did not like my presence. 

"Annamaria." She said, snatching the empty glass, and walking from the cabin. 

I sighed, and looked round. It was the same cabin I had had all those years ago, and despite the pain in my arm, a smile played on my face. 

Again, I tried to push myself up, but couldn't. The bed was harder then I was use it, but all the better for it. At least I was not sharing it with Roberto. 

So I stayed half lying, half sitting, with only my thoughts to occupy me. The last few moments of life before the darkness had taken me consumed my mind. I had saved Jack. But why? It had been years since we had properly talked, and we had only been together for a matter of weeks. He had kidnapped me, brutishly killed my parents to save his own skin, taken me aboard his Pearl with little regard for my own safety against his barbaric crew. He had not cared for anything but getting revenge, getting his gold back. I was used. 

But then there was Roberto. He had married me to forward his position in society, because it was the easiest option, because he wanted a son. He had used me too. Together the two of them were killing me inside. I wasn't sure whether my hate for Jack was larger then my love for him. 

He had taken my son, giving me a day of restless worry, something no parent should ever have to suffer. He had ran away and left me when I needed him most, and yet that night I had still been willing to die for him. 

The door began to open, and half expected that hateful woman to reappear. The sunlight poured in, causing me to shut my eyes, all I could see was a silhouette in the doorway. But that was enough. 

"Jack!" I shouted.

He swaggered to my side, with a playful grin on his face.

I flung my working arm around his neck, and he retaliated with a hard, passionate kiss. So many questions swarmed my mind, what had happened to Roberto? How was Bobbie? What happened after I had black out? But questions could wait. And I was happy to sit there, not-knowing, in Jack's arms. 

And as is leaned against him, my eyes closed, peacefully, I had never felt so happy, or free. Questions would have ruined the mood. 

And so the day passed, Jack didn't leave the cabin. Instead he paced up and round, making me laugh with his ridiculous account of the past fifteen years. The mutiny made me gasp in surprise, and then giggle like a child, I knew Barbossa could not be trusted. To learn he was dead, startled me, he did not seem the type of man to die. 

"Everyone dies Dora, it's how that matters." Came the most serious words ever uttered by Jack in my presence. 

"Then what an honour to die by your gun." 

And then came the descriptions of Jack's new 'friends'. 

"Well, Will was a bit of plonker really. You know he hit me o'er the head with an oar?" 

I burst out laughing, and cocked my head to one side. "Really? Where is this Will? I must congratulate him."

"Probably gettin' hitched, fool!"

"Why is he a fool for following his heart?" I asked.

"Nobody wants to get married, Dora. Not really, they jus' feel they 'ave too." 

I thought of Roberto, and nodded. I'd never met two people who truly loved each other. Not just a passive kind of attraction, but real passion. I'd never met two people who loved everything about the other. Never. My parents seemed so stiff together, like two pieces of jigsaw that were not meant to be together. Roberto's parents hardly spoke, and Roberto and I were not a shining example. Perhaps marriage was just a shackling prison with no real meaning. 

"What happened to Roberto?" I asked, I could not contain my question any longer. "Is he de. . ."

"Dead?" Jack shook his head. "Nah, I din't think it would right on that son o' yours. Let 'im 'ave a father." 

"What really happened Jack?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. 

"When he saw yer lyin' on the pier, he started shoutin', he thought he'd killed yer Dora." 

"And it bothered him that much? He hated me?"

"I doubt that." 

"You let him go?" I said, surprised. I was expecting to be waking up a widow. But I was glad Roberto was still alive, Jack was right, Bobbie needed a father, as now I had deprived him of a mother. But surely it wouldn't take Roberto long to find someone to fill my shoes. 

He shook his head. "He lost, Dora. Being a loser is a hard thing to live with." He refused to say any more, and I began to doubt his word. He was not a man to be trusted. What if he had murdered Roberto in cold blood? 

He took my injured arm, and I yelped in pain. "You'll be fine."

And a silence fell on the cabin. It wasn't an awkward silence, more a content, tranquil silence. Words couldn't express what I was feeling as I sat beside Jack on the bed. There was one problem, a small storm cloud in our otherwise sunny sky. And that was my son. We had left the port in the night, and were far to sea by the time I had awoken. I had never got the chance to say goodbye to Bobbie, I had left with his hatred behind me. I had never got a chance to explain to him. 

"He's my son, Jack." I said, trying desperately to make him understand. 

Jack had no children, or none that he knew of, he added with a wink. 

"Grow up!" I said, shaking my head with a laugh. The mood went gloomy again. "He'll think I have abandoned him, and Roberto will tell wicked stories of me. Oh, I could bear anything Jack, but my own son hating me." 

"How bout some rum?"

The moment for being serious had gone, and for the rest of the afternoon I managed to forget Bobbie and the family I had left behind, surely it didn't matter any more. You only live once in this life, therefore if you don't live for yourself, no one else will. 

I took the bottle gladly. My night out had provided an acquired taste for the liquid, and Jack's company seemed to increase it's appeal. The night would have been perfect, if it hadn't been for one little thing. 

"I took a bullet for you Jack." I said, softly. 

He smiled at me in a roguish kind of way. "They say that angels always fall first." It was almost sarcastic, taunting me for being so foolish. He said it in such a way that suggested had our places been reversed, he would not have been so rash to protect me. Had our places been reversed, he wouldn't have taken that bullet. Either that, or I was being paranoid. I'd given up so much for Jack. 

I lifted the bottle to my mouth and drank.

__

A/N I nervously await your opinion. Good? Bad? Rewrite? 


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven

__

A/N Okay another chapter. Not a lot happens in this, but it's all leading up to my next chapter. I promise chapter28 has a lot more action and a much better plot. Yay, more action! Anyway, I'm sorry if I'm annoying you by asking if you'd like a rewrite! So I'll stop it now, and try and have more confidence. 

Thanks for the awesome reviews, it really makes my day! ^_^ 

Chapter Twenty Seven. 

Life back on the Pearl was amazing. The days seemed to fly by. My arm healed quickly, and no longer did my leg twinge with pain. The sea air re-inflated my lungs, and I gasped in those luscious breaths of freedom, standing at the stern of the ship, watching the waves ripple as we flew through the ocean. She was such a fast, majestic vessel, and it was beyond my comprehension how she managed to stay afloat. Jack tried to explain it to me, but he didn't seem to know any better then myself. Though his explanation had something to do with mermaids, from what I can remember. But his stories were always twisted in some way, though they did make me laugh. 

The woman who had seemed so cold, turned out to be Jack's 'girl'. But it seemed my arrival had changed all that. It scared me at first, the idea of Jack and I. After all, if he had given up Annamaria for myself, he must want something out of me. I wasn't innocent, as I had been my first time on the Pearl. But the only relations I had had, were the customary ones with Roberto. I shared his bed because it was expected of me, and for no other reason. I had produced Bobbie, as my teachings as a child, my mother taught me that a married woman's most important job is to have a baby, and be obedient to her husband. The former I had carried out, and the latter to a certain extent, too had been performed. But Jack would want me, just as Roberto had. And I wasn't sure I was ready. 

I sat in my cabin that night, trying to read a book I had found propping one of the doors open. It was about witchcraft, a subject I had never ventured upon before. The creaking of the door instantly alerted my attention and I jumped up.

"Dora." Came his slurring, passionate voice. 

His voice was soft, and low, but warningly. I dared not refuse it. I stood up, flinging the book aside without even noting my page number! 

"Jack." I replied. 

He walked towards me, but I got there first. My arms went around his neck, and our faces met in such a passion I had never felt before. And in that second I knew I needed Jack. My heart pounded fiercely, I had been waiting for this moment all my life. I was still scared, nervous, but I wanted it so much. 

He led me towards the bed, sweeping the old book aside. It clanged as it fell to the ground. He dropped me on the bed. 

"You ready, Dora?" He asked.

From the fire in his eyes I doubted whether my answer would have mattered. The next morning I knew why Annamaria had been so annoyed to lose Jack. But after that night, I craved him, and refused to share him with anyone. 

My eyes flickered open in the morning, and they fell delightedly on the sleeping form of Jack.

"Wake up sleepy head." I said, shaking him gently. 

But Jack certainly wasn't a morning person. I laughed and gave up, clambering out of bed. I hastily threw on some clothes, and combed back my hair. I tried waking him again, but I suppose only something wrong with his beloved ship would entice him to get up at so early an hour. 

I left the cabin, there was not many of the crew around. Gibbs was half dozing by the wheel, watched carefully by the glowering Annamaria. They make such a lovely couple, I thought, with a laugh. And then an idea came to me, if Annamaria found herself another man, I would have Jack all to myself. Yes, perhaps her and Gibbs did look right together. . .

In some ways Annamaria reminded me of Bonny, they both had that seductive air which seemed to get them ahead in life. Bonny had hardly lifted a finger working in our manor, I suppose sharing the master's bed has it's advantages. 

"Where's Jack?" She asked.

"Still sleeping." I replied, with a sickly smile. I had let Bonny take Roberto, he meant nothing to me, but I wouldn't let this Annamaria take Jack. 

"I wonder what's happened to Bobbie." Annamaria said, loudly, it was aimed at me, but she kept up the pretence that she was talking to Gibbs.

"Aye, poor kid." Gibbs grunted. 

It was my turn to walk away, feeling so small. I had no comeback, no argument. I was wicked leaving Bobbie. 

I have often heard strong comments of abhorrence against parents who leave their children. Words of disgust and disbelief that they could bring something into this world and then abandon it without grief or remorse. But how wrong is it to judge another on their actions until you have walked a _lifetime_ in their shoes?

Annamaria did not have to make the choice I had too. Then she would know how totally different my love for Bobbie and Jack was. With Bobbie it was the adoration any parent has for their child, with Jack it went deeper, much deeper. He awoke passions in me which I had never felt before, he excited me like Roberto never could. The waves called for me, and I adored everything about the Pearl. I was choosing between calm and storm, a war waging between my head and my heart. In such cases, the heart should always emerge victorious. 

And so followed days, and then weeks of bliss aboard Jack's vessel. Nothing could come close to claiming my happiness. 

We docked at Tortuga, and Jack introduce me to some of his business associates. There were friendly girls looking for a good time, and I didn't doubt Jack and Roberto had spent many a night with them. I enjoyed Tortuga, it was a place where you could be yourself, and no one cared. But I was not at my happiest until we returned to the sea. 

Jack was a feared, dreaded pirate, other ships ran in the wake of the Pearl. 

"Now this is called the hilt." He explained. 

I stared at him, hands on hip. "I thought you were teaching me how to fight, I know it's called the bloody hilt!" I said, with a laugh. 

He grinned. "Very well then." He passed me the sword, and unsheathed his own. 

"What? Now?" I laughed, nervously.

"No time like the present."

"I'd love to, but I've got to. . ." I burst out laughing. 

He smiled. "Now, this is called the blade."

I tried not to laugh, but it was hard to be serious in Jack's company. "Point taken." I said, softly. "Look Jack, I'll never be able to lift one of these things up, let alone fight with it." I told him. 

"Well, I suppose you could always use this." He handed me a little gold bell.

"Oh, how quaint, and how am I supposed to defend myself with this?"

"You ring the bell, an' I'll come an' save yer, savvy?"

"No it's not savvy!" I replied, annoyed. "I'll have a gun, instead."

And so Jack gave me a pistol. It was old, rusty, and didn't fire straight, or when you wanted it to, but it shot. It would help defend myself, and that was the best I could wish for. I gave up trying to learn the art of swordsmanship, Jack wasn't a particularly encouraging teacher, and all my years of tapestry stitching, and reading had taken away my strength. So I learnt how to load and fire instead. 

It seemed overly complicated at first, but after a while I got the hang of it. I kept the pistol with me at all times, and it gave me an added sense of security. I also kept the bell, but only because I could not bear giving the beautiful item back to Jack. 

Jack still pillaged and plundered his way through the Caribbean, the gold accumulated in the hold beneath the deck. Then places like Tortuga, it seemed to disappear through gambling games and outrageous bets. I chided Gibbs when he bet a thousand shillings he could share the bed of the young Spanish waitress. I was even more annoyed to find out that the other in the bet was Jack. 

But Pilar seemed immune to their charm, that or the fact that she could not understand a word of English, either way neither of them won. 

"You wouldn't have slept with her, would you?" I asked him, as we sat down. 

"Jealous?" 

"No, but I'd hate to think of you taking advantage of a vulnerable young girl."

"You were jealous." 

I laughed, and fingered the pistol inside the folds of my tatty gown. "Oh if I was jealous, Jack Sparrow, you'd know about it." 

When they caught me, my pistol was taken. I'd do anything to see it one last time, to gently caress the rusty barrels, to load and shoot, just one last time. One thing I still have though, that they can never take away. My little golden bell. I am holding it now in my free hand. There is a scratch from the top all the way to the bottom where I dropped it during the eagerness to escape. But other then that, it's perfect. I ring it softly, it echoes around the stuffy prison cell. The guards look up in annoyance, and Thomas stirs in his fitful sleep. But they are the only ones who hear it, Jack is deaf to my bell, now.

__

A/N Remember as you judge - the next chapter has more action! Anyway, please take your time to review. The next chapter is already written, and I will probably post it either Monday or Tuesday. Thanks for reading! 


	29. Chapter Twenty Eight

__

A/N Sorry, it's taken a while to post this chapter. Family problems and such. Anyway please read and review. I may not be able to update for a while, so please bear with me. 

Chapter Twenty Eight

And then it seemed my weeks of bliss ended, storm clouds began to rest over me, following me wherever I went. And my happiness faded into nothing. I knew in the back of my mind it was God, punishing the abandonment of my child and husband, and the forsaking my marriage vows and His law. As each day past it became evident of the layer that threw Jack and I further apart. Some days passed when we barely spoke, and others when we argued violently. It seemed a never ending nightmare, in contrast to the dream like days which had passed previously. 

At the time I blamed it all on Jack, he was the one who was pushing us apart, it was he who started the arguments (and usually finished them), he was the one who had snatched me from my family in the first place. Perhaps God's anger laid with him, and not me.

I laugh at my foolish thoughts, as now I can look back with the power of hindsight and see how very wrong I was. It was I who destroyed our relationship, my own happiness, and Jack's love for me. It was all me. 

After one of our more violent arguments, he stalked off below deck, leaving me with Gibbs and a bottle of rum for company. I downed it quickly, and staggered across the deck. 

"Maybe you should talk to 'im?" Gibbs had suggested. 

I nodded, dredging the last drops, I clambered up, and walked off towards our cabin.

"Jack!" I said, pulling the door open, it seemed I had forgotten all my manners aboard his accursed ship. "Jack, we need to. . ." But I stopped, the cabin was empty. The bed unmade, I hadn't done such a menial task for a long time, besides back at the manor Bonny would have done that. It was not my job, an empty rum bottle rolled around on the floor as the ship rocked menacingly. 

"Jack!" I screamed, foolishly. He obviously wasn't in the room, and his impertinence of not being there when I wanted to talk to him made me angry. I sighed and threw myself down on the bed. 

Fate often seemed to shape my life, it was when I saw a bird flying around outside, that I pushed myself up and decided to go back on deck. I got to the door, and looked out, I was just about to leave the cabin when I heard voices. Happy voices. 

The door to Annamaria's cabin opened and her and Jack stepped out, smiling and laughing together, in a secretly nauseating way. It took all my energy to walk back to the bed and throw myself down on top of it. What I didn't realise at the time was that it was all my fault. 

__

"You were looking at her, Jack!" I said, angrily. We were sitting down in the bar, Jack had just brought two rums, and had been flirting outrageously with the floozy of a barmaid. 

"No harm in lookin'." He replied, raising his eyebrows. 

I scowled at him. "You're supposed to be with me!" 

"I am with you. . .oh ta, luv." The barmaid brought the key to our room, and laid it in his hand. It seemed to linger there for far longer then necessary.

I stood up angrily, almost knocking the table over. "Stay away from him! He's mine!" I said, slapping her across the face. 

She recoiled in surprise, and Jack jumped up grabbing my arm. "What the hell do you think you were doing?" He demanded. 

That night he did not sleep in our room, he slept elsewhere. . .

I didn't go to bed that night, and Jack never came looking for me. Instead I stood on deck, drinking, and watching the rippling waves as they flew past without a care in the world. Lucky waves. My eyes watered uncontrollably, I couldn't help but regret ever leaving Roberto. I should have stayed with him and my dearest son, they loved me. I was not just a passing fancy to them, as I was to Jack. I regretted so much abandoning my comfy life, my loving Bobbie, and yes, even Roberto was in my thoughts. My parents would have been so disappointed in me, I had forsaken their memory and who I was. But that was not why I cried. I had believed Jack loved me, and he did not. He loved women, yes, he loved their warm company, their gentle caress. He loved them as a whole, and not one singley could ever occupy his thoughts. I felt the gun inside the folds of my dress, and it gave me comfort. I was not totally alone. 

I fell asleep on the deck, my hand draped over the side. 

"Dora! Dora!" I heard someone crudely shouting my name. The sound of wild footsteps filled the air, and I scrambled up to see an anxiously Gibbs holding my dress.

"What is it?" I groaned, being pushed as a group ran past. 

"We are preparing to attack." He replied. 

"Where's Jack?" I asked, looking round. I remembered the last little attack of Jack's. A ship that had been poorly equipped to defend itself, and had the misfortune to cross the path of the Pearl. Jack had destroyed it, and in my naive state of seventeen, I had called him a murderer. 

"He's down below. . ."

". . .with Annamaria?" I said, softly.

Gibbs looked confused. "No, checking the cannons." 

I almost laughed at my foolishness, as if Jack would be with a woman when his ship was in danger. Now that is something that he loves more then Annamaria, I thought coldly to myself. The ship jerked, as Goebels, at the wheel, flung it across the other ship's bow. It was still quite far away, and the crew scuttled around like rats. I felt myself pushed and pulled about. And then a hand fell on my shoulder.

"Get below!" Jack slurred.

I threw his hand off my shoulder in disgust. "I'll do what I like, I am not here to obey your orders!"

He looked extremely surprised. I suppose I normally compiled to his wishes. But his betrayal was still heavy in my mind, and I could hardly bare to look at him. 

"Get below!" He yelled, angrily. 

I shook my head, stubbornly. 

"Fine, then die!" He said, stomping off. 

I stared after him, biting my lip as the tears flowed down my dirty cheeks. He certainly wouldn't care if I died at the hands of our attackers. Wait, we were the one's attacking them. . .

And then it began. The Pearl struck first, emptying her cannons straight at the other ship. They tore into the wood like glass through paper. The noise was horrific as the ship groaned, and creaked. Then they retaliated.

I threw myself down on to the floor as the cannon balls ripped through the air. Some pierced through the sails, rendering them useless, others through the wood, and I could feel the ship lurch as water began to leak through the lower decks. Jack shouted orders as he snatched the wheel from Goebels, just ducking in time as another ball struck. However, the masts remained standing, and most of the damage was easily repairable. But then before we even had the chance they struck again. This time thousands upon thousands of tiny grape shot balls thundered over the deck like a rain of death. Men fell riddled with holes to the deck, and the blood covered the wood. The screams pierced out, but still Jack pressed them on. The cannons were reloaded, and shot in retaliation. But did little damage compared to the grape balls that had just swamped us. 

Another rain of grape shot followed, there were less injuries this time, as the crew seemed to have learnt their lesson and taken cover. I cowered down on the deck, in fear. 

But it seemed the bombardment was over and the real fighting was about to begin. Out came the guns. Now one really had to be careful, as I sneaked around on the deck it was almost too easy to be shot by a stray bullet. Jack roared out the orders, as his gun emerged, and he shot dead one of the enemy. But then he had to reload. And it is this reloading period that is the most dangerous. As one must bend their head down to attend to the gun, they would not see an attack from a yard away. The ropes and boarding hooks were pulled out, and the men started to swing across. Jack was one of the first to go, and members of the enemy crew swung across on to the Black Pearl. 

The fighting was vicious, an immense clash of steel rung through the air, and with the occasional attack from the cannons, it was horror. 

As more of our crew fell, and the attacks seemed harder pushed and more frequent, I thought it was time I took Jack's advice and disappeared below. I could wait in my cabin with my pistol if any dared attack me. But I would be harder put to defend myself on the deck where the distractions rained, the bullets roamed. 

As I ran down the ladder to the lower deck I colliding straight into a figure coming the other way. We both fell in to a crumpled heap on the floor. I gasped and reached for my gun. But my opponent was quicker and had already worked their way from the ground. 

"Dora!" I heard their voice gasp. 

I stumbled up to face Annamaria. She smiled, sickly at me. 

My hand ached, and I held it protectively. 

"Aren't you fighting?" I demanded. 

She shook her head. "I'm protecting the hold down here. Jack gave me strict instructions, if any one should come down that ladder, I am to kill them." She held out a shiny, silver cutlass. 

"Oh, what an important job you have." I said, softly, avoiding looking at the weapon in her hand. 

"He did say any one." She continued, ignoring me. 

"Touch me Annamaria, and Jack will kill you." I warned her, panting. The fall had shocked me, and now I was faced with Jack's floozy and her sharp weapon. 

We could hear the noise and the fighting going on above. The sound of cannons booming, guns firing, and the clink as sword met sword. But what was even more terrifying, the shouts of Jack's crew got quieter, and the wild yells of the enemy increased in volume. 

A cannon ball collided into the side of the ship, knocking us both off out feet. Water began to pour in around us. She laughed as she clambered up.

"I don't think so, Dora. It may have escaped your notice but Jack doesn't go for the clingy type."

"I had noticed!" I replied, stepping away from her cutlass. "But I didn't think he went for the cheap hooker type either." I smiled. 

She forced herself to hold back. "He loves me, we didn't half laugh about you Dora. You sad, sad, pathetic girl. To actually think he cared about you. . ."

He did care about me! He did. And I wasn't going to let her take that away from me. I couldn't hold back any more. I pulled the pistol from the folds of my dress, and pointed it at her. 

She sniggered. "You don't have the guts to fire that!" She retorted. 

I knew then, as my finger toyed on the trigger. It was me or her. And as Jack had once said: - "It was them or me, an' I chose them."

__

A/N Okay, the only problem I have with this chapter is that it may be too soon. But bear in mind Dora and Jack have been back together a good couple of months now, and Dora has already lost one man to a love affair (Bonny and Roberto). But if this seems really out of place (if Dora's jealously doesn't suit her, or Annamaria is out of character) please let me now. Thanks for reading. 


	30. Chapter Twenty Nine

__

A/N Sorry for the long wait, hope it was worth it!! Do you think this chapter goes to quick? Anyway please read and review. Many thanks.

Chapter Twenty Nine

As I stood there I felt every wrong that had ever been done to me, rush to my finger resting on the trigger. I thought of my parents death, how they had cheated me from a real life, Roberto's brutish treatment of me, and then his lack of regard as he bedded the maids. The loss of my son, the one thing that had really mattered to me, little Bobbie. I felt it all as I stood there, brandishing that gun. Then I thought of my new pain, the idea of losing Jack to another woman was unbearable. And as I stood there I could almost imagine that Annamaria was the cause of all this misery that resided inside of me.

I'd never murdered before, I'd never taken away someone's life in such a callous, jealous, and foolish way. Or at least not on purpose. And there I found myself, faced with a cutlass, and all my jealousies on my shoulders. I had never felt so strongly when I saw Roberto with other women, in fact I had rather urged him on, in the hope of him leaving me in some amount of peace.

I had hardly cared when I chanced in on him and Bonny, but with Jack it was different. I truly believed he cared, I'd given up so much, and he tossed it away like it was nothing.

She looked surprised, but spurned me on. She didn't suspect there was malice in side me, that I had the strength to pull the trigger. But there is hidden strength inside me.

The gun went off, and I felt the rebound all through my arm, and a splitting pain in my shoulder. The barrel had rusted, Jack had told me specifically to always dry the gun after contact with water. But after months of misery and suspicion, I cared not for Jack's instruction, but his women.

Annamaria fell to the floor, and I joined her in a sobbing heap, discarding my gun on the floor. She died instantly, and I cradled my shoulder in pain and anguish. And as I lay there waiting, I blamed everyone but myself.

When I awoke, Jack was by my side and I was resting on a comfy bed, the bed we shared together.

"Dora?" He said, in concern as he saw me begin to stir.

I smiled helplessly. "What happened?" I breathed.

"Annamaria is dead." He said, seriously. His lips were not bent in his usual, playful smile. He looked tired, and his shirt was stained red.

I tried to look shocked, hurt, but in truth I was numb.

"How?" I managed to stutter.

"You were with her." He exclaimed, rising his eyebrows.

"So I was." I said, chiding myself for my stupidity. "But I must have blacked out…" I couldn't look into his eyes.

He nodded, not really listening, I sensed his thoughts were else where.

"And of the enemy ship?" I inquired, in a similar tone to as if I was asking for afternoon tea.

"Still floating, but now manned with my men." He remarked. "She's a beauty, seemed a pity to sink 'er." He explained.

I nodded, but couldn't think of the words to phrase a reply.

"So what happened…below?" He asked, softly.

"I went down like you told me to, I met Annamaria."

"And?"

"I don't know, it's all a blur. I really can't remember what happened, I'm sorry Jack."

"It was your pistol." He said, glumly. "Jogging your memory yet?"

I raised my hand to my head, and muttered softly. "I have such a headache, perhaps we should talk later."

He grabbed my arm and pulled it roughly away from my head. I felt his grubby finger nails dig into my skin in a vice-like grip.

"What happened?"

The guilt rested so heavily on my heart. I had deprived another person of life. Running away with Jack had turned me into such a bad person, and because of it another had to die, just to suit my foolish jealously. The words were in my head, but I could not say them. I could not tell Jack what happened. My heart beat furiously as I tried to wriggle free of his grip. He loosened slightly, but was determined not to let go.

"She died for me, Jack." I said, quickly.

"What?" My arm dropped immediately, and I cuddled it in a protective way.

"One of the men, they followed me down. He grappled with me for the pistol…" I said, panting slightly. "Annamaria got in the way." I said, looking down and playing with the bed sheets in my sun tanned fingers.

He got up and walked to the cabin door. He didn't say anything as he disappeared out. I stared at the wooden walls and ran my finger nails over it, it seemed the only thing to calm me down. I jumped off the bed and slung the pillow against the wall, screaming. Everything went wrong for me, no matter what I did I lost somebody. No matter what I gained, I was deprived of something of equal importance. To be with Jack, I had lost Bobby. And now to be free of Annamaria, and the horrible suspicions which darkened my heart, I had lost Jack.

I'm sorry, but I have to take a break from my writing. Looking back on it all has upset me so very much. The pages are soggy with tear drops, and the majority of my scribblings are illegible. The words twist in front of my eyes and no longer have a meaning. To say I was scared, it says nothing to how I really felt. I saw the men take Annamaria's body and throw it overboard. I watched Jack as he pined for her, moping around the ship as though the world had fallen in. The rum store had vanished, and I suspect he drank it all in his mourning state.

He hadn't spoke to me since, and seemed very capable of avoiding me at every turn. Maybe in his heart he knew I had pulled the trigger. After all he never offered to replace my pistol.

Gibbs and the others seemed distant towards me, but perhaps it was the paranoia starting to take hold. And if I thought I was scared then, it was nothing compared to the petrifying weeks that were to follow.

"Alright?" Gibbs asked, in his powerful sea accent.

I smiled but did not supply an answer. He was pulling down one of the secondary sails for repair. I went forward to help him, but he shook his head.

"I can manage fine, Missy." He handed me his canteen. "Here, 'ave a drink, I know it is scarce to come by on the ship, but you must remember, Jack has to manage two ships now." He said, indicating the smaller ship not so far away on the portside. He had temporarily given control over to Mubbs, just until we arrived in Tortuga and he could find a proper Captain. Though from what I heard, Mubbs would be loathe to give up the ship.

I sipped it, but it burnt my throat.

"Bit strong?" He sniggered.

I threw it back at him, and prepared to walk away.

"Shame what happened to Annamaria, hey?" He asked.

"I beg your pardon." I said, as politely as I could.

"Well, I was jus' sayin'…"

"Oh I know what you were going to say Gibbs. It's quite alright. Everyone else is thinking it, especially Jack, and yet you are the only one who has the guts to say it to my face. You'd rather I'd have died, then Annamaria." I said, laughing insanely.

He moved his feet uncomfortably, and tossed the sail over his shoulder. "I best take this below."

"Don't deny it, will you?" I shouted after him.

He didn't reply, but his silence said more then words ever could. As dignified as I could manage, I turned and ran below to my cabin.

I tried to think sanely, but I couldn't every time a rational thought entered my head it was chased away by the cold dark memory of the gun shot. It seemed now the whole ship was against me, Gibbs made fun of me, and his sharp remarks bit into my head. Jack ignored, and I hadn't seen him for a whole two days.

I lay down on my bed, and shut my eyes, sleep had evaded me that night, and my pillow was still soaking from my tears. My body was so tired, that I gradually drifted into a painful sleep.

As I clambered up groggily, I shivered with the cold, for a summer's day in the Caribbean seas it was awfully chilly, I got up and grabbed my shawl, throwing it over my shoulders, I stepped towards the door. But something beat me there.

The shadowy figure hovered before me, blocking my escape from the cabin. I could make out the sallow, glowing face of Annamaria as she stood before me. Her arm reached out, and passed straight through, I stared into her white eyes in horror.

"You're next." She murmured, happily.

I screamed, and threw myself on to the floor, covering my eyes and ears. The screams did not stop until the cabin door was thrown open and Jack ran in. He lifted me on to the bed, and gently pulled my hands away from my eyes. I was so relieved to see him, that I threw my arms around his neck. He didn't embrace me back.

"What's going on?" He demanded, as half the crew assembled at the cabin door. "Get back to work!" He ordered. The majority of them trundled away, but a few remained put.

"She's here, Jack! She's here in this room."

"There's no one here but you and me."

"She's here!" I yelled.

"Who's here?"

"Annamaria." I said, crying. The tears poured freely down my cheeks, unstopped by Jack. He let me go and stood up angrily.

"Annamaria is dead." He said, bluntly.

"She was here." I told him. "She's going to kill me."

"She's dead." Was Jack's last word as he left the cabin, closing the door behind him.

"She's going to kill me." I whispered after him.

I kicked the door furiously, screaming at the top of my voice. I couldn't get the shadowy image of Annamaria standing in front of the door, putting her arm straight through my body, out of my mind. It seemed to haunt me, even when I closed my eyes. Tired from outburst, I collapsed on to the bed and cried. This time I had really lost Jack, and maybe my sanity with it.


	31. Chapter Thirty

__

A/N Quick update after I left it for over a month last time. Not much happens in this chapter, just the continuation of Dora into madness, but everything's going to come to a head soon. Anyway please read and review.

A big thank-you to everyone who read and reviewed my last chapter!! It's really encouraging.

Chapter Thirty

That night I was too scared to sleep. The dark terrified my senses, and every time my candle blew out, I quivered in fear and hurried to light it. Of all the nights I needed Jack by my side, and he wasn't here. When I shut my eyes I could imagine the billowing curtains around my bed, closing in on me, just like a shadowy white figure. The room seemed so empty without Jack, and yet my mind saw shadows everywhere, even when I held my eyes tight shut, I could see them getting closer.

I did not sleep a wink that night, I was scared in case Annamaria visited my dreams. When morning broke, I stumbled groggily out of bed, eager to leave the cabin as quickly as possible. At least when I was round others, she could not torture me so.

Gibbs stared in me surprise as I threw myself down on the deck. "Not sleepin' well?" He remarked, shrewdly.

I looked up at him through sleepy eyes, and shook my head.

"Somethin' playin' on your conscience no doubt." He murmured as he walked away, leaving his words to haunt me.

Was the murder of Annamaria playing on my conscience? Was I imagining these things because I felt guilty? Imagining? But it had felt so real. No, last night she was really there, I felt her arm sweep coldly through my body. She was there, I saw her. She must have been. I saw her.

My stomach rumbled defiantly, but I couldn't eat, instead I sat and watched the activity on deck, as Jack's crew scurried like rats to do his biding. Not because they were scared of him, but because they respected him. Their number had somewhat depleted due to the fight, and some of them had been sent over to man the captured ship. We were heading for Tortuga now, where Jack could find a proper crew to man his new ship. I heard a whisper amongst the men that Jack was going to ask an old friend by the name of Will Turner to take over as captain from Mubbs.

"Nah," sighed Gibbs. "He'd ne'er leave his misses, and it's frightful bad luck to have a woman on board."

If Annamaria had still been alive, I reckon the captaincy would have passed to her. By such an occurrence I would have been rid of her, and it would have been just Jack and I, again. How it was supposed to be. Instead I had ruined it all.

"We'll be in Tortuga soon." Jack said, softly.

I pushed myself up from the deck, and stood beside him. The terrors that had haunted my heart that morning vanished as he spoke. Just to hear his voice, talking to me, soothingly, was enough.

I smiled, warmly at him, the first time I had smiled in days.

"Good, after all we are low on supplies." I couldn't believe, after nearly a week of cold shoulder from the man I loved, when he finally started talking to me, I replied with drivel about food supplies. I blushed slightly and turned away. I could tell he was uncomfortably by the way he held his hands.

"Mubbs will be loathe to leave the ship."

"He'll return to the Pearl, that's good for anyone." He said, his hand, lingering on my shoulder.

"Jack, I…"

"Jack!" Gibbs yelled. "Cap'n!"

Jack's hand left my shoulder, and with a grin he turned and strolled over to Gibbs.

"Yeah?"

"The 'Fantasma' has raised it's flag, they're signalling to us, we may be in for a spot o' bother." He told him.

Jack sighed, and took one last glance at me, before resuming his place at the wheel. "That Mubbs, at least when we reach Tortuga I can find a half decent captain."

Gibbs didn't reply, he didn't dare form an argument in the defence of his friend. Maybe they were all scared of Jack, after all.

The 'spot o' bother' turned out to be a group of sharks paroling the waters. Jack swore loudly at the ignorance of Mubbs, and the time he had wasted. I had never heard Jack slag off one of his crew so vehemently before. But he had changed so greatly in the space of one week.

"Death can do funny things to a person, Theodora." My mother once said. I think it was after my grandmother had passed away through sheer old age, and my father had slapped me sharply across the face, sending me reeling. It was the first time he had raised his hand in anger.

I remembered that phrase as I watched Jack at the wheel, praying for a swift wind to carry us across the seas to Tortuga.

It is funny how old phrases and words come back to you, fancy thinking of my mother at a time like that. There I was, standing on a ship where the vast majority of occupants hated me, my previous lover thought me a cold blooded killer (if he thought of me at all), and I was scared to close my eyes because of Annamaria who threatened the shadows of my mind. And yet I recalled my mother, a rather insignificant presence in my life, who prompted this entire epic with Jack when she burnt to death. Callous? Yes, I suppose I am, but we are what life makes us.

That night, I fell asleep from pure fatigue, I was so tired, that my eyes closed on their own accord, and I could do nothing to prevent the darkness swallowing me. Once more I was alone, Jack did not come to me, and I didn't bother asking him too. If I didn't think about it, I could forget that Jack no longer cared for me.

For a long time, she stood in the corner of the room, not moving. The wind through the porthole, swept her trousers round her ankles. The gale pulled at her shirt, as she stood with her back to me defiantly. I sat on the bed unable to breath, I wanted to cry for help, but she had claimed my voice. And as she slowly turned round, I opened my mouth to scream, but I was as silent as Cotton.

She walked slowly up to the bed, and stopped at the end, her transparent hand resting on one of the wooden posts. She smiled, nastily, and her eyes gleamed with evil in the moonlight. It was the only part of her that seemed truly alive. But she's dead, I struggled to remind myself.

"Dora. . ." She said, softly, her lips didn't move, and the voice seemed to come from somewhere else. "Dora. . ."

The mocking voice seemed to evoke the madness within me, and a picked up the metal candle stick by my bed. The flame had long since been distinguished, but it wasn't for light I picked it up, but for a weapon. She cackled softly, but again her lips didn't move. The laughter seemed to be coming from elsewhere.

My heart was beating so fast that I felt faint, and my grip on the candle stick loosened. The figure swept through the bed, and came to a stop before me. I swung out with the candlestick, it passed straight through her crystalline body.

As my voice finally returned to me, I screamed at the top of my lungs, it was so loud it scorched my throat. Annamaria continued to walk, she passed through me, and through the wall of the cabin, without a trace.

I didn't tell any one what happened that night, Jack would think I had gone mad. But I knew what I saw, and I knew it was real. I'd have to get off this ship. I couldn't stay here. I had to get away from the Pearl. Every second, even in my waking hours, I could hear that haunting voice, calling my name.

"Dora Sanchez…"

__

A/N So how was it? By the way ' el fantasma' is Spanish for 'The Ghost' the name of the other ship. Thanks for reading, please review.


	32. Chapter Thirty One

__

A/N Quick update? Hope you like this chapter. I won't say anything, I don't want to give it away, but thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my last chapter!

Chapter Thirty One

We arrived at Tortuga in record time. Jack refused to allow Mubbs to slow down his passage, and they arranged to meet two days later in the harbour. I could tell by Jack's icy tones that he almost regretted not sinking the 'Fantasma' when he had the chance. It was a slow, cumbersome ship that could not stand up to the speed and strength of the mighty Pearl. It had already become a hindrance to him, and the loss of the crew on the Pearl slowed down the passage as it was.

Jack seemed far more content now that we were headed back to Tortuga; it meant more rum, more food, and probably more girls. To him, it was probably the next best thing to home.

For the first night since Annamaria's death, sorry I mean her murder, he came to me in the night. Perhaps for his own enjoyment, or to comfort me, I am not sure, but at last I felt things were getting back to normal.

However, every time I went down the ladder to the hold, I shivered with the cold, and could hear her ghostly voice as she cried out my name. I could image her icy hands stretching out and caressing my face. So as often as I could, I avoided that part of the ship.

We docked a little away from the harbour, and the rowing boat was brought out to take us ashore. Several of the crew were staying behind with the ship, but Jack, Gibbs, about eight others, and myself entered the rowing boats.

Jack did his fair share as we were taken ashore. The men then seemed to drift off one by one to their familiar haunts, I saw Gibbs heading to one of the less disputable pubs, and other men entering brothels and whorehouses. But I cannot judge them, after months and months deprived of women, who am I to grudge them their pleasure? My mother would have been appalled of course, and I can laugh at what she would say to the company I now grace.

Jack took hold of my hand and led me inside. The noise hurt my ears as he guided me through the drunken brawls, arm wrestling men, and the flirtatious women, to a vacant table. He swept the empty glasses on to the floor, and grinned as they smashed. Then, in true gentlemanly fashion, he held out the chair for me to sit on. I couldn't help but catch on to his flamboyant mood, and besides, away from the Black Pearl I had nothing to fear.

Jack noticed my change in mood, and seemed all the more affectionate.

"It's damn noisy in 'ere, innit?" He said, swigging his rum.

I laughed. "Well, it is a pub."

"That's no excuse." He made to get up, but I grabbed his hand.

"Don't start anything, Jack." I said, gently shaking my head.

"What do you take me for?!" He asked, with a look of feigned surprise.

I laughed, it was noise unused in my throat. But as the silence fell upon us once more, I felt the weight of the last few days settle once more on my weighted shoulders.

"Are you going to be holding interviews then?" I asked, suddenly.

He looked at me in shock. "What for?" He slurred.

"For the new captain, I thought, because Mubbs wasn't really up to scratch, I thought. . ." I began rather awkwardly.

"No need, love, I've already got my mind set on who's got the job."

"Who?" I asked.

He smiled. "Ah, now that would be tellin'."

"Well, surely you can tell me." I wheedled.

But he shook his head, and refused to say another word on the matter.

"We'll have to find some more crew members, since bout half o' 'em are now on the 'Fantasma'." He told me.

"And someone to replace Annmari…" I didn't even realise what I had said, until I said it. I stopped mid way through her name, and gasped in shock, turning away from the table.

He reached for my hand with a smile. "You can say 'er name you know."

"I know, it's just I thought we could forget all that tonight. Get back to the old days." I explained, with an apologetic smile.

"I don't dwell in the past, Dora."

"I know." I said, for the second time that night.

"Annamaria was a great sailor, and an even greater woman." He told me.

Something bubbled inside me. "And you'd know all about that, wouldn't you?" I demanded.

He looked at me in surprise. "What are you talking about?"

I laughed. "I'm not stupid, Jack. No matter how long you and Annamaria sat laughing at me."

He stared at me, unable to form a reply, and from his expression I could not judge how he read the situation. Whether he was amused that I knew of his sordid affair, or whether he was hurt that I had thrown it in his face after Annamaria's rather untimely death.

"I'm gonna get another drink." He said, getting up, and strutting over to the bar.

I chided myself, and sighed deeply, closing my eyes, and trying desperately to stop the tears which were already pricking in my eyes. It would do myself no favours by shouting at Jack, I could not change him, and if I did, he would not be the man I had fallen in love with. I would just have to accept him as he was. But surely, I had felt the exact same way about Roberto? I had thought I could change him…

About ten minutes later, he was approached by an old friend, and asked to join a game of poker.

"Course. Bout time I won my money back off you, Lockley."

Lockley was a crude looking fellow, with the appearance of easy morals, and a rather lapse outlook on life. His teeth had disintegrated in his mouth, and his skin was black with dirt. A yellow mop hung other his rather skeletal face, and he gave the idea of a dying man trying to cling on to life. He was the sort of man my mother would have deemed 'not fit to look at'.

As Jack got up, I grabbed his arm.

"Jack?" I asked, desperately.

"Care to join us?" He inquired, in his sickening tone.

I shook my head, annoyed. "No, but I thought we we're going to spend the night together."

He wormed his arm free. "I won't be long."

"A fool and his money are soon parted." I said, nastily.

He stared at me in surprise as I got up and brushed past him. "I'll be in my room, asleep." I said, as I walked towards the stairs.

"Yeah, I'll be up later."

"Do whatever you like, I'm passed caring." I said, as I stomped up the wooden steps.

I threw my self down on the bed in annoyance. I really thought Jack and I was going to talk, but all he wanted to do was get drunk, and gamble. I laughed softly to myself, typical Jack.

It must have been gone three by the time the door squeaked open, and the light form the secluded hallway burst into my room. I was awoken by the creaky steps, as Jack walked across the room in his drunken state. Naturally, closing the door had been on the bottom of his 'to do' list. I pushed myself up, and rubbed my eyes groggily. For the first time in weeks, I had fallen to sleep without worrying about an unearthly visit, without thinking about the shadow of Annamaria clouding my life. For the first time in weeks I had fallen into a dreamless doze.

"You awake?" He asked, with a slight hiccup.

"No." I replied, annoyed.

"Good, I haven't woken you then." He said, collapsing down onto the bed.

"Win?" I asked, in an icy tone.

He didn't reply.

"I take it you lost then. What did you bet this time? The Pearl? All the stores? Hey, why not even go crazy and bet a night with me?" I demanded, angrily. I was seething with anger, how dare he leave me for a night of gambling, then wake me up in his selfish, drunken repose.

"Would you be game for that?" He said, his eyebrows raising slightly.

I swung my arm out and hit him. "Jack!" I screeched.

"You know, Annamaria never use to act like this. She be just as pissed as I was, an' she'd ne'er mind what time I got back." Jack complained. I could smell the alcohol on his breath, and despised him for it.

"Yes, Annamaria was wonderful!" I cried, sarcastically. "I'm sorry you've been deprived of someone you love so much." I said, shaking my head.

He didn't catch my drift, or rather the alcohol wouldn't let him. He seemed to think I was being serious.

"An' she used to gamble wit' me too. Ol' Lockley was really offended that you didn't wanna play. He couldn't believe it when I told 'im about Annamaria."

"Oh yes, poor, poor Annamaria. Everyone's grieving for her, everyone's missing her. But do you know, Jack, what really bugs me?"

"What's that?" He asked, studying his nails.

"I killed Annamaria to get more attention from you, but I lost it all the more, because you couldn't stop grieving for the stupid cow."

He looked up at me with an expression such as I had never seen before grace his face. It was one of disbelief, shock, and hatred all rolled into one, intermingled with the glaze of drunkenness.

I began laughing, insanely. It felt so good to have everything in the open, it didn't matter what happened next, I just felt so light-headed after releasing that weighty secret which had been holding me down for weeks. And as we sat there, I couldn't give a thought to 'what now?'.

"I killed her, Jack. And I've never, ever, regretted anything less in my entire life." I said, each word slowly and with such relish. His face remained blank as his mind registered this new information.

"Say something."

A/N so what do you think? Her secret is finally out…


	33. Chapter Thirty Two

****

A/N Yay! New chapter! I actually really like this chapter! (I know, how rare is that?!) It would have been posted sooner but I have been so busy at work, and so stressed. Anyway I really hope you enjoy this chapter as much as enjoyed writing it! Please Read and Review. Oh and voting time, should I leave the title as Dora Sanchez (which was really just a work in progress title) or change it to something more catchy?

NB I don't have a Beta Reader, so please ignore any mistakes, or pass over them tolerably. Thanks for reading.

Chapter Thirty Two

"Don't I get a priest or something?" I ask the guard.

The tallest one walks over to the bars and smiles. "What for?"

"To give him my last confession." It was one of those customs back in England, something my mother had taught. Before I did I have to absolve myself, or I think that's the word she used. I have to admit to my sins and thus be forgiven. I scoffed as a child, as if forgiveness could really be gained so easy.

"You're gonna be hung in about twenty minutes, I don't think we have time for that." He sniggers.

"Oh, I have done only thing that I believe constitutes a sin." I reply, haughtily.

"The killin' of an innocent naval officer?" He demands, in his superior tone.

Thomas looks up as I shake my head with a laugh. "Like I said, only one sin."

The guard looks interested now, I suppose it's not every day he can interact with a prisoner as interesting as myself. After all, most prisoners claim they are innocent. But I admit it, what is the point in lying, it will not save my life now.

"I abandoned my son. It was the worst thing I ever did." I said, softly. "If I killed anyone they deserved it." I say, adamantly. And that is exactly what I said to Jack, a few months previously.

"You killed her?" He said softly, and at last, in utter disbelief he stared at me from across the room. For once in my life, I felt Jack was innocent to the ways of the world. He stood there, still trying to register the words in his mind, the alcohol had slowed down his reaction time, and the words were only just seeping into his mind. He stared at me through blurred eyes, thinking.

"She deserved to die, and you told me once, you told me, and as I stood there, I could hear your words resounding round my head!" I screeched at him.

He turned to me angrily, as I crawled across the bed, my arms reaching out for me. He paced the room in such a fashion as I had never seen him do before.

I opened my mouth to speak, but he silenced me with a look.

"Don't lay this at my door. If you shot 'er you ain't nothin' but a murderer." He yelled. At last it seemed the words had entered his mind. And his mood changed quickly from one of disbelief into anger. But I could not go back now, it was too late. And now I was left with the insurmountable task of having to justify her murder.

"If? If? There's no if about it, Jack. I killed her, and I'm bloody glad I did it. And like you can talk, you once told me it was you or them and you chose them, one of you had to die. Well, I chose Ana." I said, softly.

"You didn't have the right to make that choice." He spat.

"So one rule for you, and another for me, eh? And how dare you call me a murderer, all the people you have killed in your life?" I sobbed, angrily.

"Never anyone you cared for, ne'er anyone you'd miss!" He yelled, throwing his arms in the air in a terrifying manor.

I jumped off the bed, indignantly. "You have a very short memory." I told him.

"What?" He demanded, walking up to me.

"You killed my parents remember?" I smiled, sardonically. "Remember, Jack. The night you asked your men to torch my house and kill my parents, and maybe even me, to save your neck. And the ironic thing is, if I hadn't been worrying about you, I would have slept right through that fire. I would have burnt with them!"

"Shut up!" He yelled, striking me harshly across the face, as if to stop me talking, as if to stop me telling the truth. He didn't want to hear what I had to say, but he would. I should have the chance to justify myself. "This isn't about things I've done, this is about what you've done."

"Oh and what have I done Jack, deprived you of your night's entertainment?" I demanded, my hand eager to cradle my cheek, but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing he had hurt me.

"You killed her 'cause you were jealous…" He howled, as though trying to get his mind around the concept. The way he said it, made it feel as though it was the worse crime in the world. It was perfectly alright to kill someone to escape, or because you hated them, or because they simply knew too much. But not because they were jealous…

"Have you ever been second best, Jack?" I demanded, leaning on the dressing table. He stood by the window, and the bed lay ruffled in the middle of the room between us.

When he didn't reply, I took it as a cue to continue. "No, I suppose not. I was second best to my son, and second best to my husband, and my parents. You were the one person I wasn't second best with Jack. And Annamaria was taking all that away from. All that I'd gained from giving up my son, and she was stealing it away." I said, sobbing. "And it's not like you meant more to her, then you meant to me. I couldn't lose you, not like that." I told him, shaking my head.

He remained by the window starring out at the bobbing silhouette of the Pearl.

"Jack, Jack…say something…please…say something!" I begged, as the tears soaked my cheeks.

"You killed Annamaria because you were jealous." He repeated. His voice contained nothing but hatred, and was surprisingly steady considering how much he had had to drink.

I shook my head but couldn't voice a reply. Nothing I had said had registered with him, he wasn't really listening anyway.

"I killed her because I had no choice." I sighed. "If I hadn't, she would have killed me." I broke off, it was something I hadn't wished to tell him, that his precious Annamaria had threatened me with her cutlass. I closed my eyes and waited for the new revelations to take hold.

"Annamaria wouldn't 'ave killed yer!" Jack protested.

"Jack, she threatened me…"

"There's a world o' difference between sayin' an' doin'!" Jack reminded me, turning to face me.

"She would have done it, Jack, I swear it." I waited anxiously for his reply, but again, he left it to me to fill up the silence.

"She really loved you, Jack." I smiled at him. "But why should she have you, when I gave up so much to be with you."

"Change the record, Dora!" He cried.

"What?"

"All you're going on about is how much you gave up for me, if you loved me that much, there wouldn't bin a choice."

"And if you loved me, as much as I thought you did, then you wouldn't have been sleeping with the cabin girl!"

"Second mate, actually." He corrected me.

Silence fell between us, broken only by a muffled sob I could not contain, and the crashing waves as they struck the walls of the harbour beneath the window.

"Jack, the bottom line is, I did it because I love you."

"You did it because you were jealous." He shouted for the third time, striding across the room towards me. "You make this out to be bout you 'n' me, well it ain't. It's bout you 'n' 'er." He grabbed my shoulders and for the first time in ages our eyes met. His eyes were glazed with pain, and I could see the betrayal in them. He was disappointed with me, he hated me.

"I've never had anything to be jealous of before Jack. When Roberto made me his wife I lost every bit of pride I had, I couldn't care less when he slept the staff. But you, I was too proud of you Jack."

"Get away from me."

"Jack?" I said, desperately.

He turned and swaggered towards the door.

"Jack!" I screamed after him.

"I have to think." He said, as he disappeared from the room, banging the door shut after him.

"Jack! Shout at me! Scream at me, kick the living fucking day lights out o' me, just don't leave me…" I shrieked after him.

But he didn't look back, he left me standing by the dresser, sobbing my heart out. I fell slowly to the floor, my head in my hands and cried the sea. From my confession I had expected all the tears and the shouting, but I had never expected him to leave. I thought he would love me no matter what I did, no matter what I said, but he had gone. He had found out the worst about me, and he had walked away. I sat there all night, my head in my knees, watching and waiting through blurry eyes for Jack's return.

The morning sun poured in through the window, and woke me. I stretched my stiff muscles, and slowly clambered up, I had fallen asleep leaning against the old dresser. The room hadn't changed in the slightest, and it was immediately evident that no one else had been in. Jack hadn't returned to me.

I threw on some clothes, an old patched dress, and a shawl around my shoulders, I run a brush through my knotted hair and stood before the mirror, but looked away instantly. I couldn't face the person staring back at me. In my anger, I swept it across the room and it smashed on the wall. I gathered my things, and ran from the room, not even bothering to shut the door as I fled.

"Jack?" I cried, as I entered the main room of the bar. My hand was bleeding from the mirror, and the blood had already soaked through my dress. The bar man, a scrawny figure with squinting eyes looked up as I entered. He had been scrubbing one of the glasses rather vigorously with a grubby cloth. I grimaced as I imagined myself drinking out of it.

"Have you seen Jack?" I demanded, hitting the bar with my uninjured hand.

His eyes narrowed to two small slits in his face. His hands lay the dirty glass down on the counter.

"Jack le't last night, he ain't com back." Was the growlish reply.

I sniffed, and wiped the tears from my cheek, I winced as my hand ran over the bruise where Jack had struck me. "Where did he go?"

"I dinna follow 'im."

As I turned to leave, the bartender reached out and called me back. I turned round excitedly. He was going to tell me where Jack was.

"Tha's twenty shillings for the room."

"What?" I said, in surprise. "I haven't got any money."

He grinned at me sardonically. "Well, there be other ways you could pay for the room."

"What?" I repeated, shakily.

His eyes roved my body.

"If you touch me, Jack will kill you."

His smile turned to a frown, as he picked up the glass and continued scrubbing it. He knew I was right.

"Twenty shillings."

"Jack'll pay it when he gets back." I said, sharply, as I turned and marched from the pub. All I knew was that I had to find him.

As I walked the streets, searching desperately for Jack, or any recognisable site, my heart leaped when I saw Gibbs. He was standing in rather a large group, circled around a fight. As I got closer, I could see the argument had broken out over a whore. She had left long before, and the men were two busy trying to keep their pride to notice her absence. Gibbs was cheering the smaller of the men on, and flinging his money in the air, he probably had a bet on the outcome.

"Gibbs!" I cried, running up to him and grabbing his shoulder.

He turned round in surprise. "Dora? Where be Jack?"

"He left early this morning on…business. So you haven't seen him?"

He shook his head with concern, and I saw his eyes stray to my bleeding hand, and then my bruised face.

"Just an accident." I said, tentatively.

He nodded, with the annoying look of belief one would give a child.

"We have to find him!" I hissed.

He nodded, hopelessly, I could tell half his mind was still on the fight, and out of the corner of his eye he was watching the progress of his bet. I finally managed to drag him away and we headed towards the dockside.

"You two 'ad a fight or summert?" He asked.

I strode off in front of him, and tried to ignore his burning eyes on my back.

"Well?"

"No." I said, sharply.

I could imagine the grin on his face. He had disliked me ever since Annamaria had died, he had disliked me without even knowing I was her killer. But maybe he did? Where else would this unwarranted hate for me come from? I was sure we use to be friends when I first arrived back at the Pearl, but then again Annamaria had ripped away my entire life, so why not my allies as well?

As we approached I saw him standing by the quayside, directing one of the rowing boats as they prepared to take supplies to the Pearl.

"Jack?" I called.

He didn't glance round.

"Cap'n?" Gibbs asked.

Then he looked.

"Ah, glad you two are 'ere." He said, hailing us over. I felt relief pumping throughout my body, the words 'glad' and 'two' meant so much to me. We were going to put this whole sordid affair behind us and move on, get back to normal. Everything was going to be fine, I could feel it.

"I've just thought o' the ideal captain for the '_Fantasma_'." He said, waving his arms through the air.

My dark mood lifted to see him back in his flamboyancy. "Who?" I asked, enthusiastically.

"You."


	34. Chapter Thirty Three

A/N Thanks for the reviews, here is the long awaited chapter. Hope Jack's motives have become clear.

* * *

Chapter Thirty Three.

"Me?" I stuttered. I felt Gibbs on my right, staggering in surprise. He was about to protest but was stopped by a rather piercing look from Jack.

"Me?" I repeated, almost begging him to deny it, to tell me it had all been a joke. Why would he send me away? I certainly wasn't ready to take over captaincy of a vessel, I'd be overthrown and mutinied within ten minutes. Jack knew that, he didn't have his head in the clouds on that respect, he knew what I was, what I could do, and what was beyond my skill range.

Jack nodded, but did not supply me with an explanation for his choice.

"Why?" I dared to ask.

He shrugged. "You're the only one I'd trust wit' 'er." He said, calmly. And with a gentle smirk, he walked away, shouting orders to a few of the fisher lads who were helping reload the Pearl. I felt Gibbs staring at me, and turned away. I was in no mood to answer his questions. Instead I chased Jack like the puppy I am, barking and running around his heels.

"Jack, if you leave me in charge of the 'Fantasma' it will sink!" I insisted.

"He stared at me in surprise, eyebrows raised.

"Jack, I can't take control over a vessel like that, not only will the crew completely ignore me, I'd miss you too much. I can't go, but I'll help you find a good captain."

"You're goin' Dora."

"What? I don't even get a choice in the matter?" I demanded. "Jack, Jack, look at me, look at me!" I said, grabbing his shoulder and forcing him to face me.

"I know you like I know the back of my hand, so don't think you can get away with lying to me." I said, softly. "This is bullshit, Jack, and you know it."

He didn't offer a reply, so I filled up the silence for him.

"You're hoping the ship does sink, and that I die with it?" I accused him.

"Not quite, but ten outta ten for originality." He said, sarcastically. "Oy, you boy, you missed a box, now be very careful wit' this one, it's got me odds an' ends in." He called to one of the fisher boys.

My feet shuffled uncomfortably on the ground.

"Jack…"

"Look, I'm really busy now, Dora, we'll talk later." He took one last look at me and walked away. I'd never thought of Jack as a coward before, but in that moment he truly was a chicken. So for the rest of the day I wondered round Tortuga, trying to figure out what I had done wrong. I'd given Jack everything he'd ever asked for, I'd tried my hardest to please him, giving up my entire life for him. And what happened, he refused to give up one woman for me!

Surely he wasn't worth it then, I was best rid of him, I should take his poxy ship, leave and never return. There was just one problem, I loved him. I love him. And I wouldn't leave him without a fight. I hadn't shot Annamaria just to give up again at the next hurdle. Jack and I would come through this, stronger then we were before, because that's what couples did. Jack and I could work this out, surely he'd never let me go. He wouldn't sit back and watch me sail away over that horizon. All I had to do was play along, and he'd soon stop me. Jack loved me, I was sure of that. He'd wouldn't let me go through with it.

And so that night, I returned to the docks and found Gibbs. He shoved me a couple of shillings and told me to find a bed for the night.

"For two shillings, I'll be lucky if I get a drink let alone a room." I grumbled. But he gave me no more money, and I felt miserable having to rely on Gibbs' generosity.

"Where's Jack?" I asked, coldly.

Gibbs shrugged. "He went off bout an hour ago."

So I stumbled back through the streets of Tortuga and eventually found a bar that would take me for two shillings. The greasy haired woman cackled as I handed her the shillings and her husband's roving eyes looked over my body. Needless to say, I didn't sleep well that night, and my eyes stayed fixed on the door. It was certainly a house of ill repute, and the noises from the other rooms scared me witless, as my arms reached out for Jack.

The next morning I clambered down the stairs eager to leave the place. The bar was still as grubby as ever, but my footsteps stopped at the sight of a naval officer by the reception area. He was about medium build with dark brownish hair. And even from the back I recognised him, even after all those years. It was Roberto. I wanted to move backwards, up the stairs, but my feet wouldn't let me. My brain screamed run, but my legs failed to comply and I was glued to the spot. Then the officer turned round to face me. I gasped, and he stared at me for a few moments, with a rather crooked smile.

"Can I help you miss?"

My heart thudded in my chest, it wasn't Roberto at all, his eyes were different, his voice was too low, and his hair too dark. It had all been my imagination.

I shook my head, quickly.

"Oh, she's not one o' ours." The haggard witch said, shrilly. "No, we's got a much better selection o' girls for you, sir."

I took that as a sign to leave, and shakily slipped through the bar and out into the open air. As I walked to the docks, I chided myself bitterly for my stupidity. What would Roberto be doing in Tortuga? Especially in a grotty, dingy little pub like that. No, he was a commodore, he wouldn't be seen dead in a place like that. But come to think about it, what was a navy officer doing there? Damned hypocrites, the lot of them, I thought, just as I reached the harbour. We were due to set sail that day, and I was to take over captaincy of the Fantasma. Well, until Jack stepped in at the last minute and saved me, as I knew he would.

I stood on the dock side, watching the 'Fantasma' as it bobbed just off shore. There was some activity going on onboard, I could just make the tiny figures of Jack's crew as they started to replenish the food and water supplies. The Black Pearl was not far off, dominating the bay. It stood so proudly on the waves, it floated so majestically, that I could hardly bare to take my eyes away from her. But I had too.

There was a hive of activity on the Pearl, far more then on the 'Fantasma', it was preparing to sail.

My shoulder was touched gently, causing me to start in alarm. I turned round and came face to face with a flamboyant Jack once more.

"Jack?!" I exclaimed.

He smiled, apologetically.

I turned away and stared at the sand. His hand, to my surprise, remained on my shoulder.

"I'm gonna miss you Dora." He said, softly.

I nodded, but didn't turn to face him, I couldn't. "Me too." One, two, three…he'd have to change his mind soon, I thought.

"But there's no other way." He reminded me.

"I could go home to Roberto and Bobbie. I could go home to my family, I should, I should go home." I told him.

He shook his head, and pulled me round to face him. "Dora. . ."

"I know, I know, they're not my family any more, because I chose you instead of them."

"That's not what I was gonna say." He said, with a glint of his gold teeth.

"No? What were you gonna say?" You were going to ask me to stay, you were going to apologise.

"You couldn't go back to that, even if yer wanted too. Look the 'Fantasma' is yours, take 'er an' look after 'er."

I nodded. "You've taught me well, Jack."

"Aye, I'm sure you'll make a great captain, plus you won't be stoppin' at every port to pick up a whore or two."

I smiled, it was the first time I had smiled since I had learnt my fate. "I wish it didn't have to come to this."

He looked down to avoid my avid gaze, mumbling something that sounded oddly like 'I'm sorry'.

"But we were good together, weren't we Jack?" I begged him. "We had some good times?" It was a question, and I was searching for an affirmative answer, I needed some assurance that Jack had actually cared.

He grabbed my shoulders and stared intently into my watering eyes. "Course we did." He slurred, as one hand reached up to wipe a tear away.

"I love you, Jack." I said, biting my lip, and turning away, trying to sniff the tears back up to my face.

He shook his head. "Don't part like this, Dora. I want to remember you smilin'."

"How can I smile when you have made me miserable?" I demanded, pushing him away angrily. I turned and started to walk away, hiding my face in my once soft hands. When I had told him 'I love you', I had expected him to reply the same, and beg me to stay, to tell me that I didn't have to go, to throw his arms around me, and promise never to leave me. But he did nothing but make a stupid remark that just reiterated that I had to leave. I hated him for laughing at me.

He didn't reply, or chase after me, he just let me go.

"It won't be for long." He said, softly.

"You're sending me away, because you can't bear to look at me." I accused.

He shook his head, as he walked slowly towards me. "Because I need to think, that's all. Besides it will be good experience for you."

I sniffed up a laugh.

"We'll be back here in fourteen days."

"Jack, I can't manage a vessel on my own, not even one the size of the 'Fantasma'. Give the job to someone else, because I'm not interested."

"What? You're gonna stay 'ere in Tortuga, become a hooker, let men use you?"

"You used me, and now you've had enough, you're casting me aside. Well, I don't care what happens any more, Jack, I really don't care."

"Now who's bullshitting?" He asked. "Look Dora, you'll make a great Captain, savvy?"

"I did what I did because I love you, and I hope one day you can find it in you to forgive me." I said, softly, as I walked away.

He wasn't going to ask me to stay, he wasn't going to change his mind. He wanted me to go, because it made it easier for him not to see me, not to have to look at me. I was rowed out to the Fantasma, and the crew were getting ready to sail. It was a test run, Jack had explained, to see how well she fared in the open seas. We were to meet up with the Pearl again in Tortuga, in just fourteen days. But for some reason, as we began to pull away from the docks, my heart sank, I never expected to see Jack again.

**

* * *

**

A/N Okay, I don't like this chapter, because not much happens! But I'd love to hear what you guys think?


	35. Chapter Thirty Four

****

A/N Thanks for all the reviews. Here's the next chapter. I hope it's better then the last one! Please read and review!

Chapter Thirty Four

Mubbs was clearly upset that the Captain's job had been given to me. I heard him muttering rather bitterly about favouritism over skill. It angered me so much, I pulled out my sword and thrust it against his neck.

"Favouritism?!" I spat. "Jack sent us away because he hates us, and me the most, because he made me captain." I laughed, madly. "This ship is going to sink, and we'll all be joining it at the bottom of ocean." I said, coldly. I released him, and he scampered. Whether in fear of my sword or my mind, I am not sure, though I have always believed it to be the latter.

I showed little or no interest in the job of being captain, and most of the responsibilities were shared by Mubbs and another man called Robin. I was completely disinterested, I don't think I once touched the wheel.

The first few days were the hardest, we disappeared over the horizon, and I couldn't bear to look back for one last glimpse of the Pearl. Mubbs rose quickly against me, and I'm afraid to say, most of the crew were in agreement with him. Jack had made a foolish, biased decision, one which would only result in damage to the ship, and maybe their lives. I couldn't disagree more. They thought the position I had been granted was one of privilege, one I should be grateful for. But I wasn't, it wasn't. It was a position of shame, Jack had sent me away in a degrading fashion.

I whaled away the first five days in my cabin, with a bottle of rum in my left hand, and my pretty golden bell in the other, feeling incredibly sorry for myself. Looking back over it now, it is almost shocking to see the transformation I undertook on the Pearl. I am a mere shadow of my former self.

I went from a feisty, independent young lady, neatly balancing parenthood and marriage to this. A hankering shell of a woman, clinging on for every ounce of affection I could get from Jack, and now I was parted from him, I sank into a meaningless depression.

The only feeling I gather as I look back on this transformation is one of horror, how could I let a man reduce me to that. But I did.

On the forth day I stood on deck distancing my self from the rest of the crew. And as I stood there, peering out into the distance, I sighted the small silhouette of a ship on the horizon. I scrunched up my eyes to get a better look, but it was gone in the blink of an eyelid. After a few moments thought I struck if from my mind. Travelling in the opposite direction as it was, it would have no affect on the Fantasma.

"Captain, Miss?" A voice said, as there came a knocking on the cabin door.

I looked up from where I lay on the bed. "What?" I shouted, nastily.

"I think there be a storm brewin'."

"So what?" I replied, curtly. "You know what to do."

"But Jack…"

"I'm not Jack." I said, shortly. I could hear the footsteps as they retreated from the door. I don't know why they had come to see me, they could manage perfectly well without me there to hold their hand. Besides I couldn't care if the ship did sink, as least then it would provide an end to my misery.

The storm was only slight, and I barely noticed it cocooned in my cabin. The ship was rocked gently from side to side, and the chandelier above me shuddered on the ceiling, as I lay staring up at it. I told Jack I would make a rubbish Captain, and I had proved myself right, I thought with a little smile of satisfaction.

Looking back now I can't believe how I acted. I think the phrase is 'cutting one's nose to spite one's face.' or something like that anyway. I acted so childishly, I had all I could want spread before me. After all how many people have the chance to Captain a ship during their life time, I had often watched Jack in his element, it truly was his passion in life. It could have been mine if that place wasn't already taken.

I had sworn to myself when I married Roberto that I would never let a man control me, dictate my life. I had promised myself to always be in command. And Jack had come along, and I gave up that control willingly. Now it was too late.

A few days later I finally emerged from the cabin. The crew stood huddled in deep conversation on the deck. I stared at them angrily, and they reluctantly dispersed, and the deck fell silent.

"Problem?" I asked Mubbs.

He scowled, like a little boy who is caught by his mother pulling the cat's tail. I almost laughed at his expression, but stopped myself in time. It was obvious they were plotting against me, and if Jack had stumbled across such a plot, he would have run his sword through Mubbs as soon as look at him. But I, on the other hand, preferred to play it dangerously.

Mubbs shook his head. "No problem." He replied.

"Good. Sorted out the storm?"

"We rode it." He told me.

"I'm sure Jack will be delighted to hear about your professionalism, concerning this little test run of ours. Though it has been almost ten days, so I suggest we turn around and start heading back." I said, strolling up towards the stern of the ship.

The crew watched me, and I felt their eyes boring into my back. All I could think of was getting home to Jack, I didn't care how nice I had to be in my dealings with his monstrous crew in order to achieve my goal.

It was Robin who approached me, I felt him come up behind me, and my hand strayed to my pocket, but clasped nothingness. Jack had taken away my pistol after I had shot Annamaria.

"We don't know where we are."

"What?" I demanded, turning round. It seemed my reunion with Jack was slipping through my fingers like sand. His remark shocked me, I had been expecting a threat, or some kind of insult, but it was just a plain simple fact he offered.

"How can you not know where we are?" I asked, softly.

"You're the captain." Came a nasty sneer from Mubbs.

I strode over to him. "Exactly, which means I have the power to throw you overboard!" I told him.

But he just grinned. "Slight problem there. These men, they think I'm the captain. Which means I have the power to throw you overboard."

For a few moments neither of us spoke. "Jack would kill you, would you like to spend the rest of your life running, Mr Mubbs?" I asked, but my voice was shaking.

I was outnumbered, I had no weapon, and even if I did, I was a rubbish fighter. They would over power easily, all I had on my side was the threat of Captain Jack Sparrow. I saw Mubbs falter, only temporarily, though.

"But you said Jack hated you. He'd sent you out here to die, I'd be doing him a favour." He sneered, his cold hands touching my throat.

"I can tell you from first hand experience Mubbs, that Jack despises jealously. Touch me, and you'll wish you'd never been born." I wish I'd sounded confident, but my words came out quiet and questioningly.

"Mubbs, leave her. We 'ave bigger problems." Robin said, rolling out the crudely drawn map. I pushed one of the smaller members of the crew out of the way and joined Mubbs and Robin at the map. But to me it meant nothing.

"There is a fog coming." Said James, Mubbs's younger brother.

I stared up at the sky, but to me it looked ordinary, a little grey perhaps, with the sun struggling to supply its usual amount of warmth, but nothing to raise question. But the rest of the crew obviously saw something I did not.

"This is all we need." Robin sighed..

I tried to step back, but Mubbs grabbed my arm.

"Well Captain Sanchez what do you suggest we do about it?"

I shook my head fiercely and tried to pull away.

"Go on, you're the captain!" He laughed, or rather sniggered.

"I pass my duties over to you."

He let go off my arm in surprise.

"Only temporarily." I reminded him. "I want to get back to Tortuga as soon as possible, and you have the best chance of getting us there."

"What?!" Exclaimed Robin. "Why has he been given control? I'm first mate!"

"Mubbs has more experience." James argued.

"Experience? That don't matter, I'm first mate, and on the Captain's death, I take control."

"She's not dead." Mubbs said, rather disappointedly.

Robin grabbed me, and held a knife to my throat. "That could soon be arranged."

I couldn't speak, all I could think of was the cold metal pressing against my skin. I couldn't even think of my only weapon; Jack. There weren't scared of him, out here miles away from anything. And with the situation the way it was there was slim chance of ever getting back. The fog began to descend on us, and the men were still arguing. Robin had lowered his knife, but he was still holding me.

"I'm captain!" he was telling everyone. Though the crew seemed just as intent on not listening.

"Tell them, Sanchez!" He demanded.

And here I was trapped. If I made Mubbs captain, Robin would surely kill me, and if I made Robin captain, Mubbs would throw me overboard.

"I'm the captain." I said, softly.

"There's a ship!"

Suddenly the crew fell quiet, and the majority of people raced to the portside. I could just make out in the fog, a stealthy ship heading in our direction, it was still a long way off. One of the crew members, most probably James, had scrambled to the top of the crow's nest.

"She's large," he yelled.

I pulled myself up to a higher level, and stared out through the mist. "Please be the Pearl. Please be the Pearl." I begged to myself.

Mubbs stood beside me with a smirk on his face. "It's not Jack."

I didn't reply, and he turned to me angrily. "You're just going to let 'em attack us?" He demanded. "We have to move now, the Fantasma is not equipped for battle!" He yelled.

James had scrambled down from the crows nest. "They be getting' closer!"

"We have to move now!"

"What if it's Jack?" I asked.

"The Pearl will catch up easily if it is. But we have to go now!"

"No" I cried. "I am not running from Jack."

"I will not die for you, Sanchez!" He said, before turning to face the crew. "We have to get out of here, now, before it is too late. Once outta the fog we'll have no problem!"

To my dismay most of the crew seemed to be in agreement with them. But in my heart I still firmly believed that the ship just off to our portside was the Pearl. It was Jack, he had realised his mistake and was coming for me. What if we turned away and he gave up trying to follow? I would not lose him because of Mubbs.

James began to tighten the sails, and Robin stepped to take over at the wheel.

"No!" I cried.

No one paid any attention.

"Stop!" I shouted, even louder. And at last they turned to face me. "I am still captain abroad this vessel and this is my decision. We stay put. Any pirate wouldn't dare attack a ship known to be under the control of Jack Sparrow!" I told them, but still they seemed reluctant to listen.

I grabbed the nearest person to me; James, and held a knife to his throat.

"Let go of the wheel!" I screeched. "I've killed before," I warned them. "And I'll kill every man jack of you if you don't do exactly what I say!"

At last they fell still and I had their complete undivided attention.

"Let go of him!" Mubbs hissed.

"Now we're going to wait here." I told them all.

No one raised a voice in argument, and in fact Robin turned to me in admiration.

"If only you'd done that ten days ago, you would have made a fantastic captain."

"Thank you." I said, and I meant it. I released James, it was too late to run now. We had only choice. Let the ship approach.

James ran to his brother's side, and the two stood muttering together, but I gave them little thought or consideration. Now, our whole future depended on the ship approaching. I had thought it was the Pearl, the rest believed it to be pirate ship, or a merchant vessel. Nothing prepared us for what greeted us out of the mist.


	36. Chapter Thirty Five

****

A/N Sorry but it's quite a short chapter. After this there is only one more chapter and then the epilogue. So regretfully, Dora Sanchez is nearly at an end. I'd just like to thank every single reader (whether you have reviewed or not!). Please continue to read the last few chapters. Thanks. JessieRose

Chapter Thirty Five

I can still see it now, when I close my eyes, when I sleep. Not because it was scary, or anything unusual, unnatural, as Gibbs would say. No, simply, because my whole heart had believed and lived for the fact that it was Jack that approached us. I was so certain he had come to save me, that no other thought entered my mind. But it wasn't Jack that came up by our portside, it wasn't the majestic Black Pearl that advanced from the fog. It wasn't my saviour, it was my death sentence.

I felt the horror wash over the crew as realisation fled through their minds. A navy ship loomed up by our side, the long nine cannons pointed directly at that small Fantasma. I felt a shudder run through her very timber as this much superior vessel arrived.

"Even Jack can't save yer now!" Mubbs yelled in horror. He pulled his cutlass into his hand, and threw a pistol into the other.

"Wait! Wait! We don't have to fight!" I cried.

"Believe me Dora, they don't just want to talk." Robin told me, pulling out two guns from his over jacket. "Get below if you can't fight."

The rest of the crew were arming themselves. But there was no order, no organisation, and it was clear we were going to lose before we began. There was a total of seven cannons below, one had rusted over, and the other was unusable Jack had told me, but the other five were in perfect working order. If we didn't use them, we were going to be sitting ducks. Bullets were no shield against cannon balls.

"Robin! We have to load the cannons! We have to strike back." But Robin wasn't listening. James grabbed my arm.

"Come on!" He dragged me below, and a few other men followed. I watched rather helplessly as they carried the balls to the massive cannons.

"They are nothing compared to the navy's." I muttered softly to myself.

James turned to me after he had loaded the cannon. "Should we fire?"

I shook my head. "We should wait for them to strike first, we are not attacking remember, we are defending our vessel."

"Could be your husband." James said, in jest. "Or your son you hit."

"Shut up! Roberto never was my…" But I didn't get a chance to finish. The navy cannons struck and I found myself thrown to the floor. One of the cannons was ripped from his station, knocking Campbell off his feet.

"Fire back!" I spluttered.

James didn't waste a second. And then followed a battle of speed. The navy's men were trained, their cannons were better, and seemed to do more damage in a shorter space of time.

"This isn't working!" James yelled over the running water, which was now smashing through the deck. "We're running out of ammunition!"

I ran back up on deck, the main mast had splintered in two. Mubbs lay bleeding on the deck, and the other crewmembers were either dead or held a gunpoint by the navy. I put my hands up in the air as soon as I saw them coming towards me. He held a pistol to my head.

"Now there's a good girl." He said, in a very arrogant voice.

Before he knew what had hit him, he fell dead to the deck, bleeding from a deadly knife wound. I held a bloody knife in my right hand, and was struggling to get my breath back. But it was already too late. We had lost without even really starting. I watched as James and the others were brought up from below. But for some reason it was me the naval men were most interested in. I thought it was because of my gender, most men fancy anything in a skirt. But their interest in me came from a very different source.

I disarmed as many as I could before they finally caught me, and tore the knife from my hand. I closed my eyes expecting them to shoot me, surely that was their custom. I had killed one of their men, and injured about three others, they had no reason to grant me clemency, or leave me alive. I would only be hung when they returned to shore.

"Stop playing now, Dora." The commanding officer sniggered.

I stopped myself voicing my surprise. But how had they known my name? I was soon to find out. I didn't say a word, let them do the explaining, I thought.

I washed in dismay as Mubbs's limp body was thrown into the waters. I couldn't see Robin in the small group of survivors; he too must have died.

My captors dragged me across to the navy ship, and instead of being taken to a cell, I was escorted to a cabin and locked inside.

It was not luxury, but far more comfortable then a dripping, cold prison with water pouring in through the hold, doubtlessly where the others had been taken. There was a rather stiff bed, an old desk, and a rough looking chair. But I chose the floor to sit on and wait. I didn't know what I was waiting for. My death, Jack's rescue, or simply someone to come into the cabin. But I was waiting.

As I sat there in the dark, I thought only of Jack, and my last words to him before I had left on that fateful journey across the seas with an ignorant, mutinous crew.

__

"I did what I did because I love you, and I hope one day you can find it in you to forgive me."

I wondered if he had forgiven me yet.

At last the door opened, and a large, rather old man entered. He had a beard growing from his chin, and little tufts of hair crept from his ears, though little hair grew on his head. He dragged me up from the floor, and threw me onto the chair.

"You are the captain, sorry, were the captain of the Fantasma?"

"I am sorry, sir, but who are you? And what right have you to attack me?" I demanded. Jack had always told me to act affronted when faced with piracy charges, or any charges really.

__

"Yer don't ave to prove your innocence Dora, leave it to 'em to prove your guilt." He use to say. And that's what I did. I let him do the talking.

"I am Commander Bridges of the British Navy."

"And I Captain Sanchez of the once glorious Fantasma." I replied, in a cynical tone. "Now you are in my debt, sir, over half of my men are dead."

"And I lost precisely twelve men, one at your fair hands."

"Defensively, of course."

"Why did you wait? Why did you not run when you saw us approach?" He asked, my silence followed. "Waiting for an attack is hardly a good method of defence."

"You had no reason to attack us, so we had no reason to run."

He smiled softly, and his beard twitched. "It is my job to rid the seas of pirate scum."

"I honour that, it is a fine goal to be sure, but I do not see what it has to do with the Fantasma."

"Jack Sparrow." Was his hollow reply.

I flinched at the name, and he picked up the reaction instantly with a smile. "Heard of him?"

I smiled. "Who has not?"

"And what is your connection with him?"

"I have no connection with him."

"The Fantasma was once in his possession, it is now in yours. That must be some sort of connection."

They knew about the Fantasma, surely I could no longer deny my relationship with Jack. But how did they know?

"We have been following you."

Ah, so it was their ship I saw that day, the one that had just peeked over the horizon before disappearing. "You need more practise on that account. I noticed you almost instantly. But like I said before, I have no reason to run from a navy ship."

"Indeed." Was his infuriating response. "And where is ol' Jack these days?"

"I wouldn't know."

"You'll like hanging, it's such a spectator sport, and draws a great crowd."

"The navy has gone really down hill, you're hanging me for just sailing the seas?"

"I'm hanging you for the murder of a navy officer."

I sighed. "I wouldn't have killed him, if he hadn't been invading my ship."

"We were looking for Jack Sparrow. We found you. We know exactly who you are."

"Who is this 'we'? You and your ego?" I retorted.

"You are Jack Sparrow's whore, it was sweet of him to give you a ship, stupid, but sweet." He smiled, and gut up from where he sat on the bed. "Now we're going to cut a deal with you Miss Sanchez…"

"It's Captain Sanchez, if you please."

"You take us to Sparrow, and you can walk free."


	37. Chapter Thirty Six

****

A/N This is my second to last chapter! Please read and review. Oh and out of interest…who wants a happy ending, and who wants a sad ending? I'm giving nothing away! ahem anyway please read and enjoy!

Chapter Thirty Six

What a choice. Jack or life? The commander took me to the cells below the deck. I was thrown in with the few remaining survivors from the Fantasma. In fact, the wet walls, and confined space rather remind me of the cell I am now sitting in. Though now I do not have to share it with any one, unless you count Thomas.

James looked up at me in despair. "Mubbs is dead." He whispered.

I groaned softly and closed my eyes, sibling love, something I had not really experienced, or ever understood. After all, I had ended up marrying the man I had considered closest to being my brother.

"At least he died fighting." I said, but as soon as it came out of my mouth, I regretted it.

"It was your fault!" James started. "We wouldn't have been waiting if it wasn't for you!"

"I thought it was the Pearl." I said, rather pathetically. Jack would certainly have been ashamed of me, but not as ashamed as I was.

"It wasn't." He said, rather spitefully. "And not even Jack can save you now!"

"Well, at least you can join your brother when we reach the port." I said, annoyed. The rest of the crew, all six of them, had stopped talking, and were now paying rapt attention to our conversation. James had noticed and it seemed to build up his confidence. Perhaps he was one of those people who needed an audience in order to perform to his full potential. Or perhaps he just liked attention, though both possibilities are rather similar.

"You will, but I won't." He said, sullenly.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm only seventeen, all I has to do is claim ignorance, besides it's not us they be after, it's Jack."

"What?" I repeated, my voice had a flat tone of anger to it.

James grinned. "Have they not told you?" He sneered.

"Told me what?"

"Dora, we're only here 'cause they wanna get to Jack. They heard about you and 'im, and decided you were the way to capture Jack. That's why they waited, and took their chance wit' the Fantasma."

I pulled my hands through my hair, but found it harder then I thought, my hair was knotted, and stuck together, refusing to allow my fingers through.

"We were attacked 'cause they want Jack?" I demanded.

He nodded. "Basically."

I fought back my anger, and inside a smile played on my lips. "How ironic!"

He just shook his head. "What you gonna do then?" He asked.

"About what?"

"Jack."

I turned away, my bronzed hand clutching the rusty bar, as my eyes followed one of the lieutenants as he strolled across my eye-line. "I don't know. Wait a second, before you said, you were getting away with it?"

He nodded, with a smug smile. "All I had to do was confirm your relationship with Jack."

"You did what?"

"Sorry Dora, but my life has always been one o' the most important things." He replied, with a crude wink.

"Further up your list then loyalty?" I asked.

"Loyalty to whom? You got my brother killed, if the navy dinna kill you, I would!" He spat, in disgust.

"I'm sorry." I said, softly. I don't know why, but I almost felt sorry for him, even though he had just confessed to snitching about Jack and I. "About Mubbs. It wasn't meant to be like that, it was supposed to be the Pearl, it was supposed to be Jack, coming to get me."

After I'd said it, a silence fell on the cell. The other prisoners shuffled uncomfortably, and there was the occasional mutter between them. But James was the only one who'd wormed his way out of being hung, the rest were quietly contemplating the fate that awaited them once they reached shore.

"You are pathetic. Jack is never going to come for you, you are not as important as his life, Sanchez!" He sneered.

"And yet he is far more important to me then mine."

"Then you are a bigger fool then you look!" James cried, angrily, and I saw a glimmer of fear in his eyes.

I laughed rather cruelly. "Ah, I see now. I have the power of life and death over you, just as I do over Jack. If Jack lives, he'll surely kill you, but I shall die. And if I live, you live, but Jack dies. All very complicated don't you think?"

He laughed, nervously. "Where is the problem. You and me will be alive an' kickin', Dora."

I smiled inwardly, wondering what had happened to his impotent 'Sanchez'.

I just shook my head softly, and my grubby matted hair shook around my ears. He looked at me in alarm.

"You can't be serious?" He said, weakly. "You're going to die for Jack?" He said, in disbelief.

I turned away, defiantly, gripping on to one of the bars. I hadn't yet decided what I was going to do.

By the end of the journey, I felt weak and groggy, lack of sunlight and food had really taken its toll, and I was barely conscious when James shook me awake.

"We've reached port Dora, they be lettin' me go soon." He said, softly. "What you gonna tell 'em?"

I opened my eyes slowly, but closed them again. His hand stroked my face impatiently. If I hadn't known better I would have thought he cared. But no all he was bothered about was having Jack after him. Well, after all it is a pretty scary prospect.

"James, go to Jack, tell him I…I'm glad he gave me the Fantasma, because I realised on board, that I didn't love him at all. I killed Annamaria because I wanted him all to myself, I wanted the money and the power. That's all. And well you're there, apologise for grassing us in."

"Are you crazy?" He demanded, "I'm not going to Jack."

"You can run all you like, but he'll find you, and then it will be much worse." I insisted.

"Just tell 'em where he is!" He yelled, grabbing my shoulders and shaking me. "If all that shit that has just come out o' your mouth is true, then just tell 'em!"

"It's not true. Of course it's not. But if he thinks I still love him, he might try and rescue me, there is no point both of us dying. Do this for me James, or I swear I'll come back and haunt you! I don't care what you do, but stop Jack coming to the gallows."

"They definitely be hangin' yer?"

I nodded. "I killed a navy officer, but they be killing me 'cause Jack Sparrow is my lover, and this is the only way they see of getting to him."

He got up reluctantly, and stepped away from me.

"You have to go to him James, it's the only way he'll let you live." I said, softly from the floor.

It was the last thing I ever said to him. Minutes later, he was escorted from the cell, and I never saw him again.

The guards grabbed me round my stomach, and wrenched me from the ground. The pain was unbelievable, and I felt like I was going to be sick. I was dragged through the docks in chains, and the fishermen, and village folk all stopped to watch. They use to do that a lot when I was married to Roberto, the people would stop and back away from me in awe, now they did it in disgust. They stared at me as though I was the lowliest creature to ever grace their eyes. At one time it would have been the other way round.

And yet they couldn't see that it was actually the navy who robbed them of their lives, who stole from them, who had callously taken over their land and their lives. Not pirates like Jack.

I was heaved to a massive grey building, and dumped in a smallish office type room.

"The governor will be here shortly." Said the Captain. He then whispered a few instructions to the guards, and I closed my eyes in dread. Jack had told me many stories about navy brutality and I only hoped the governor was quick in his arrival.

Fortunately he was, and all I had to endure was brief teasing, and a few lustful stares. He walked in, in a very to-do manner. He had a thin, stretched face, containing a thin lipped mouth they stayed in a constant wonky line. His eyes were grey, similar to his hair, and the only sign of life was the occasional blinking. He had about three naval officers standing behind him, clothed in brilliant red. And the Captain behind them, who seemed to be greatly enjoying the whole situation.

One of the naval officer grabbed my collar and shook me angrily. "I don't think we're getting through to you girl. Either you tell us where Jack Sparrow is, or you shall hang in his place."

I just shook my head in defiance. I was so glad I had given that message to James, I couldn't bear to watch Jack hung. The officer saw the fear in my eyes and smirked.

"It takes a good five minutes you know, to die. Horrible death, the whole crowd clapping and cheering, egging you on." He said, his face so close, ours noses were almost touching.

I stared fiercely into his eyes, and uttered not a word. He couldn't scare me with his tales of death, his crude expressions, he could not trick me into speaking. They say if a man wants for nothing he is indestructible. I wanted nothing, not even life.

"We found you aboard the Fantasma, a vessel we know to once have been in the possession of Jack Sparrow." He continued.

The governor held up his hands, and the officer stepped backwards. A slight smile played on his lips as he stepped towards me. "You were going to meet Jack, all I need to know is where. You don't even have to tell me, you could just write it down." He pushed a piece of paper towards me, across the desk.

I didn't even look at it, my eyes remained firmly fixed on his face.

"That young boy, James, he walked free, you could do the same."

"My ship is at the bottom of the ocean, several of my crew are dead, and the navy had no reason to attack us, and yet I am the one face a death charge." I said, softly. I made it pointedly clear I wasn't going to co-operate.

He sighed softly. "Are you going to tell us where Jack Sparrow is, or shall I prepare the gallows for a pirate?"

"Oh sir, sir, I'm so sorry to interrupt, but it's time for the ball." Said, a young spotty lad, running forward.

I couldn't stop a cackling laugh. "Hurry, hurry, don't want to disappoint your guests."

"We shall finish this conversation tomorrow." He said, coldly.

"Oh I can hardly wait." I replied, sarcastically. I received a slap for my trouble.

After his departure I was taken to one of the court room cells. It was a bit more spacious then the one I am in now, but all I noticed at the time was how small it was.

A ball? I almost felt sorry for the governor, I remember them clearly as those vulgar social activities my mother use to drag me to, in the hope of finding me a husband. I felt like a cattle out on parade, and in the end it hadn't helped me. My father had always intended me for Roberto anyway, and my wishes never entered into the equation. Tomorrow seemed so close, as I lay back against the wall. I wondered if Jack had got my message, if he had heeded my warning. And how much he truly understood.

Later the next day, I was taken into a court room and sat before three men. One was the governor, the other two consisted of the Captain and the Commodore, and it was their job to determine my guilt. They rambled on about the technicalities of what makes a pirate, and what my crimes actually consisted of, before asking me one final time to betray Jack. This was my last chance. My last chance to save my life, and walk out of hell. But I didn't take it.

I didn't even hear the Commodore as he uttered his fateful words. "Dora Sanchez you have been found of piracy, a crime punishable by death. Tomorrow you shall be hung by the neck until dead."

A single tear pushed its way down my grubby face. Not because I was to die, but because I would never see Jack again, which was certainly a fate worse then death.

****

A/N Epilogue to follow…


	38. Epilogue

A/N I would have uploaded this chapter a lot sooner but after this site removed my story (The Curse of the Pink Pearl) I was blocked from uploading for about a week. Many apologies for the delay. Thanks for all the reviews. This is the last and final part of my story, I only hope it does justice to all that I have written so far. Please read and review. Many thanks.

Epilogue.

And so ends the account of my journeying with the infamous Jack Sparrow. Looking back over it all has certainly helped straighten it out in my mind, in more respects then one. It seemed to start from the moment I found that poor defenceless boy washed up on the beach. Since that moment Jack's fate and mine have been so intricately intertwined together, it would be impossible to pick it apart now. And then there is Roberto, after all, he too was there on the day I found Jack. And the discovery ruled his life as well as ours.

I sit and wonder, as the noise of those terrifying drums gets louder, where Roberto and Bobbie are. Poor Bobbie, may he understand yet that his mother loved him, and she would have left him for no other then Jack Sparrow. It is my only regret, leaving Bobbie.

It was fate that drew me to the soft, sandy beach that morning, and although it killed my parents, it was worth it. For I could not imagine living my life any different to how I have already lived it. Living without Jack, it is a prospect I almost dare not write. It's strange really, but whilst I was living it, it didn't seem so good. Jack's company has never been so desirous, so good, as when I am not with him.

And now here I am, with only minutes left before they come and take me away. Did I make the right choice? Choosing to die, rather then live without Jack. Because that's what stood at the base of my decision, one of us was going to be hung. I don't expect to see Jack waiting for me in the crowd, whether to watch me die or attempt a rescue. Nor do I expect to see Roberto or little Bobbie.

The guards would not leer at me, touch me in such a way if they knew who I was. If I told them about my marriage to the powerful Commodore Harping, they were not dare to come near me. But to accept that part of my past, would be to deny who I truly am. If I told them the truth, I might get off with a merciful beheading, or even claims that I didn't act on my own free will. But if I did that, all that I am would be dead already.

The navy officers have come to relieve the guards of their duty, one smirks at me as he waves goodbye. The key is turning in the lock, I have but seconds left, before I am dragged up to be hung in front of vicious, blood thirsty crowd.

I am glad I got to revisit my life, just one last time before I am to die. I shall hold my head up high, just like Jack told me to. I shall not cower or break down, begging for mercy, begging for my life. Who would want to live as a prisoner, when they have felt the freedom rippling through every inch of their body? Not I.

I shall bundle the papers together, and hide them behind a loose stone, in the hope that the next fretful prisoner will take some hope from these pages. Love can be found in the simplest of places. It does not have to be the wealthy halls of a commodore, or the gardens of an English mansion, it can be the hold of the lowliest vessel, with a man who has nothing but himself to give.

I am pulled roughly from the ground, but as I am Thomas stands up and snatches my hand.

"Thomas?" I exclaim.

"He's forgiven you Dora." He whispers, staring intently into my eyes. "He's waiting for you…" He says, softly, and slips me a knife through the bars. I stare at the knife before quickly concealing it in my clothes.

"Wait for Jack's signal." Thomas smiles at my amazement.

I have lost my breath, I can't think properly. Jack has forgiven me…Jack is waiting for me…and at last my eyes begin to water, but not with fear or sadness, as I had expected. Jack is waiting…I have had two seconds to adjust to this new turn of events. I was prepared to die, but there is now a chance that I might not…

"Thomas…" I can barely speak.

"And my name's not Thomas. It's Will Turner…"

_

* * *

Dora's Journal was discovered almost two hundred years later, when the old prison was being renovated for tourist purposes. Amazingly, it was hidden so well that it had remained perfectly dry and readable in that damp cell for over a hundred and fifty years. Curiosity spurred the historians on, and they started to delve through the history records of the Caribbean town. _

However, they could find no records of Dora Sanchez's hanging, nor of her trial, or the final verdict. They, therefore, reached the conclusion based on the journal, that Dora escaped, and the navy deleted the files through sheer embarrassment. Further evidence to support this theory is the knowledge, that shortly after her hanging, Jack Sparrow resurfaced with a fearsome new partner, and the two were the most feared pirates of the century. Whether this new woman was in fact Dora cannot be proven, though it is largely accepted by the historians.


End file.
